UN HUMANO EN UN MUNDO DE PONIS
by ALTRESMIL
Summary: Esta es la historia de la vida de un joven que ha pasado por mucho en su corta vida, pues tuvo que presenciar la perdida de sus padres, pero un año después de ese incidente su suerte dió un gran giro, pues un día especial el joven logró llegar al lugar mágico y pacifico que siempre soñó con conocer, pero su llegada altera aquel lugar y ahora, sin saber como, tendrá que salvarlo
1. Cap1: El comienzo

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, me da gusto que lean mi fanfic, este es el primero que hago pero, a decir verdad, lo he reescrito varias veces ya que no he quedado conforme con los resultados, pero esta es la versión final así que, sin más demora, disfruten de mi historia

* * *

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Alex Tools, soy un pequeño humano de 10 años, no hay mucho para contar de mí, solo soy un joven común y corriente, bueno, excepto por el hecho de que... bueno, eso no importa ahora; como les decía, solo soy otro joven más.

 **LUNES**

Era de mañana y yo estaba roncando como oso, hasta que un reloj despertador empezó a sonar. Estiré mi brazo para alcanzar el reloj y apagar la alarma, comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente y a estirarme, aún recostado, hasta que decidí levantarme y vestirme para ir a la escuela: mi vestimenta consistía en unos tenis deportivos de color gris con algunas partes negras, un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa de color amarillo y una chaqueta de color azul turquesa medio oscuro.

Luego de haberme vestido, fui hasta la cocina y tomé todo lo necesario para desayunar un plato de cereal, tenía algo de prisa así que decidí comer algo rápido. Y ya cuando acabé de comer, tomé mi mochila y salí de casa muy aprisa

 **-¿?:** ¡Oye Tooly! -gritó una voz detrás de mí-

Esa voz pertenecía a mi buen amigo Tony, el cual por alguna razón no podía mencionar bien mi apellido; Tony es un joven de mi misma edad, pero me gana en estatura por unos 3 centímetros

 **-Alex:** -dejé de correr- Hola Tony, ¿Vas camino a la escuela?

 **-Tony:** Pues claro, obviamente

 **-Alex:** Si bueno, ¿Te gustaría competir?

 **-Tony:** Vas a perder y lo sabes

Tony tenía razón, la única vez que he podido ganarle en algo fue por pura suerte, pero aun así me divierto cuando compito con él

 **-Alex:** El primero en cruzar las puertas del colegio gana, ¿listo?... en sus marcas, ¿listo?, ¡Fuera!

Empezamos a correr con todas nuestras fuerzas directo al colegio de Canterlot High, no quería perder pero parecía inevitable, Tony me iba ganando y por una buena distancia.

Finalmente pudimos ver el colegio, y como era de esperarse, Tony cruzó las puertas primero; yo seguí corriendo para alcanzarlo pero cuando intenté cruzar la acera me tropecé y comencé a caer directo hacia la estatua de Canterlot High. Cerré mis ojos y me preparé para recibir el impacto pero, en lugar de romperme la cabeza o algo, sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, al abrir los ojos vi que estaba girando en un vórtice de varios colores, se sentía raro pero, a la vez, se sentía bien

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

Luego de haber terminado de girar en ese vórtice caí al suelo, pero no parecía ser el mismo suelo de la escuela, me puse de pie y empecé a observar mí alrededor

 **-Alex:** Wow, me pregunto en qué lio me habré metido esta vez, este lugar parece una habitación, pero eso es imposible -miré una puerta- oh, al fin una salida

Caminé hasta la puerta y puse mi mano en la perilla, pero antes de poder girarla escuché una voz externa decir: "Debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos que pueda ser"

 **-Alex:** Oh rayos -solté la perilla- creo que ahora si me metí en un buen lio  
-me alejé de la puerta estando algo nervioso-

La perilla empezó a girar lentamente, lo cual hizo que entrara en pánico

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "¿Y ahora qué hago?, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?"

La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente, y ya que no sabía quién o que la estaba abriendo me puse en guardia y miré en dirección a la puerta

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "De acuerdo, sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaré como hombre, justo como mi papá siempre me decía"

La puerta se abrió, y mi impresión fue una de sorpresa, al igual que la de quién abrió la puerta

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "No me lo puedo creer, ¿La Princesa Celestia?"

Y efectivamente, la alicornio que gobernaba la mágica tierra de Equestria estaba frente a mí con dos guardias pegaso armados con lanzas de acero

 **-Celestia:** ¿Un humano?

 **-Alex:** ¿Usted sabe lo que soy?

 **-Celestia:** Si, lo sé, pero lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

 **-Alex:** Bueno, es un poco complicado

 **-Celestia:** Entiendo, por favor acompáñame

La princesa se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, yo fui detrás de ella con los guardias pegaso apuntándome con sus lanzas en todo momento hasta que llegamos a la sala del trono, fue entonces que los guardias se retiraron y nos dejaron solos

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "*suspiro* Al fin se fueron, ya me estaban poniendo nervioso"

 **-Celestia:** Bueno humano -se sienta en su trono- ahora que finalmente estamos solos me gustaría que me explicaras lo que pasó

 **-Alex:** Honestamente todavía no entiendo lo que pasó con claridad, solo recuerdo que estaba compitiendo con mi amigo Tony, luego me tropecé y de repente aparecí en aquella habitación

 **-Celestia:** ¿Y no recuerdas nada sobre cómo llegaste aquí?

 **-Alex:** No, y eso me molesta un poco

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Ya que no estoy seguro de si esto es real o solo un sueño"

Como ya les había dicho antes, solo soy un niño de 10 años, y como ya supondrán, me gustan las caricaturas, y mi favorita es la de My Little Pony, yo siempre había querido visitar Equestria y vivir aventuras increíbles, es por eso que no me gustaría que todo esto sea solo algo creado por mi mente

 **-Celestia:** Entonces no insistiré más con eso, tendremos que dejarlo en que fue cosa del destino, y eso me intriga

 **-Alex:** A mí también, pero también me alegra; estar en Equestria siempre fue mi sueño

 **-Celestia:** ¿Tú conoces Equestria?

 **-Alex:** Así es

 **-Pensamiento de Celestia:** "¿Cómo es posible que conozca Equestria?, este joven me empieza a intrigar cada vez más"

 **-Celestia:** Y dime, ¿Quién te contó sobre Equestria?

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "¿Y ahora qué hago?, no puedo decirle la verdad, no lo entendería... ya sé, mentiré"

 **-Alex:** Fue un pequeño ser con gran conocimiento llamado T.V.

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Espero que no sospeche"

 **-Celestia:** Pues me parece aún más interesante el hecho de que "T.V." conozca este mundo, me gustaría que me contaras más sobre él, y hablando de eso, nunca me dijiste tu nombre

 **-Alex:** Sabe, mis padres siempre me decían que es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin presentarse primero

 **-Celestia:** Oh lo siento, mi nombre es Celestia, Princesa Celestia, gobernante de esta Tierra y soberana del sol y la luna

 **-Alex:** Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alex Tools, pero todos me llaman Alex

 **-Pensamiento de Celestia:** "Tools..."

La princesa no dijo nada después de haberle dicho mi nombre, y no sé porqué

 **-Alex:** ¿Princesa Celestia?, ¿Se encuentra bien?

 **-Celestia:** ¿Eh?, ah sí, solo estaba pensando en algo; por cierto, antes dijiste que conocer Equestria era tu sueño así que, ¿No te gustaría quedarte un par de días?

Al escuchar esa oferta reaccioné muy entusiasta y contento

 **-Alex:** ¡¿Lo dice en serio?!

 **-Celestia:** Claro, pero no podrás quedarte en el castillo debido a ciertas cuestiones, ¿Te parecería bien quedarte en un humilde pueblo al norte de aquí?

 **-Alex:** ¿Habla de Ponyville?

 **-Celestia:** Si, es un lindo lugar, y además podrás conocer a muchos ponis agradables

 **-Alex:** Acepto, ¿Y cómo hago para llegar?

 **-Celestia:** Toma esto

Con su magia, la princesa me hizo entrega de un boleto de ida y vuelta hacia Ponyville

 **-Celestia:** Ponyville queda a una hora de aquí, así que lo mejor es que tomes el tren

 **-Alex:** Muchas gracias princesa, prometo portarme bien durante mi estancia aquí

 **-Celestia:** Eso espero, ahora déjame acompañarte hasta la estación de trenes, no quiero que te pierdas en el castillo

 **-Alex:** Ok

 **DESPUÉS, EN LA ESTACIÓN DEL TREN DE CANTERLOT**

La princesa estaba a mi lado, junto con varios guardias, al parecer no confiaban en mi, y no los culpo

 **-Alex:** Estoy muy emocionado por poder ver Ponyville con mis propios ojos

 **-Celestia:** Te encantará ese lugar, pero recuerda que debes volver antes de que la tercera luna llegue a su punto más alto

 **-Alex:** De acuerdo... ¿y eso por qué?

 **-Celestia:** Solo recuerda eso, y también recuerda no causar problemas durante tu estancia

 **-Alex:** Ok ok, volver antes de la tercera luna y no causar problemas, lo tengo

El tren finalmente llegó a la estación, sus puertas se abrieron y varios ponis empezaron a salir de él hasta que finalmente dejaron de hacerlo

 **-Alex:** Bueno, llegó la hora

 **-Celestia:** Espero disfrutes de tu estancia estos días

 **-Alex:** Si, gracias princesa

 **-Poni del tren:** TODOS ABORDO

 **-Alex:** Esa es mi señal, nos vemos

Me acerqué para darle un abraso de despedida a la princesa pero varios guardias me apuntaron con sus lanzas haciendo que me parara en seco

 **-Celestia:** Adiós Alex

Empecé a alejarme lentamente de la princesa para subir al tren, ya estando arriba las puertas se cerraron y el tren se empezó a mover y fue entonces que la princesa empezó a sacudir su casco en señal de despedida, yo le respondí de igual manera viéndola a través de la ventana del tren

 **-Pensamiento de Celestia:** "Me pregunto si en serio es uno de ellos, tendré que observarlo estos días... y también debo ponerme a investigar sobre T.V."

 **DESPUÉS, EN EL TREN**

Ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que me despedí de la princesa Celestia, me encontraba en un vagón vacío, por lo que no había mucho que hacer y nadie con quién hablar

 **-Alex:** *suspiro* Esto es aburrido en extremo, ¿Me pregunto cuanto falta para llegar a Ponyville?

 **COMO 15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Me encontraba andando por todo el vagón mirando bajo los asientos

 **-Alex:** 56, 57, 58... hay 58 gomas de mascar pegadas bajo los asientos

Estaba tan aburrido que me puse a buscar chicles bajo los asientos

 **OTROS 15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Esta vez me encontraba viendo como 2 hormigas, una roja y una azul, peleaban por un trozo de azúcar que había en el suelo

 **-Alex:** Vamos hormiga azul, no dejes que esa hormiga roja te quite lo que es tuyo, vamos

 **Y 14 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Esta vez estaba con el rostro contra el suelo

 **-Alex:** *quejido* Estoy aburrido... y también triste ya que la hormiga roja le ganó a la azul -me pongo de pie- ¡¿Hasta cuándo llegaremos a Ponyville?!

El tren se detuvo bruscamente, y el impulso me hizo volar hasta una puerta contra la que me estrellé

 **-Alex:** Au...

Y entonces me despegué y caí al suelo

 **-Alex:** Auch...

 **-Poni del tren:** LLEGAMOS A PONYVILLE, PRÓXIMA ESTACIÓN: APPLELOOSA

Me levanté rápidamente y fui directo a la salida del vagón donde me quedé parado un rato mientras apreciaba la vista que tenía de Ponyville

 **-Alex:** Al fin, mi nuevo hogar

 **FIN**

* * *

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Y así termina el primer capítulo de la vida de Alex Tools, tal vez a algunos les haya parecido aburrido o corto, pero de una vez les aviso, lo mejor está por venir, solo espérenlo


	2. Cap2: Mi primera amiga

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Buenas tardes amigos lectores y futuros seguidores, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo anterior, y sino pues intentaré hacer más emocionante esta saga, solo les pido que me dejen algún comentario diciendo qué les gustaría ver en la historia, así sabré qué les gusta, y dicho esto disfruten del capítulo

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mi primera amiga**

Me encontraba parado en la puerta del vagón del tren aun observando lo bello que es Ponyville, realmente me pregunto qué tan similar será al que aparece en la tele

 **-Alex:** Bueno, hoy empiezo una nueva vida, no sé si será mejor o peor que mi vida en el mundo humano, pero es una nueva vida, y todo comienza... con esto...

Moví mi pie derecho lentamente hacia afuera del tren, dando así el primer paso de muchos en mi nueva vida en Ponyville. La puerta del tren se cerró y se empezó a mover, mientras que yo seguí caminando en dirección al pueblo

 **DESPUÉS, EN EL PUEBLO**

Me encontraba rondando por el pueblo de Ponyville, buscando un lugar para poder pasar la noche

 **-Alex:** Jum, me pegunto si habrá alguna vivienda para hospedarme o algo parecido, considerando que en la caricatura nunca se mostró nada de eso

Aun sabiendo que era poco probable encontrar algo como un hotel en Equestria no me di por vencido tan fácil, así que seguí mi camino.

Había estado caminando por más de 15 minutos y aún no encontraba algún lugar para hospedarme, pero eso no era lo más raro, ya que en toda mi caminata no me había topado con ningún poni, pareciera que abandonaron el pueblo o algo así, y eso daba algo de miedo

 **-Alex:** *suspiro* Supongo que tendré que dormir en la calle esta noche, a menos que algún milagro ocurra y evite que duerma en el frío suelo

 **-¿?:** lalalalalala lalalalalala

 **-Alex:** ¿Y eso?

Volteé hacia donde se escuchaba esa canción, y vi como una poni rosada venía saltando en dirección a donde yo estaba

 **-Alex:** ¿Esa no es Pinkie Pie?

Efectivamente, esa poni rosada era Pinkie Pie, la poni fiestera

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Y yo que pensaba que los milagros no existían"

Pero en ese momento, cuando me distraje, la poni rosada se estrelló conmigo y ambos caímos al suelo

 **-Alex:** Au...

Me puse de pie y me sacudí el polvo, ayudé a que Pinkie se levantara también, pero cuando se puso de pie rápidamente se fue a toda velocidad

 **-Alex:** Wow, parece que la princesa Celestia es la única poni que sabe de los humanos...

Pero entonces Pinkie regresó con una gran carreta, la cual tenía unos cuantos cañones de confeti, un horno de microondas, entre otras cosas

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Eso o solamente se fue para traer su carreta y darme la típica bienvenida al estilo Pinkie Pie"

Pinkie tomó algunos instrumentos y empezó a cantar la canción de bienvenida

Bienvenido seas, bienvenido tú  
Bienvenido seas dime cómo estás tú  
Bienvenido seas, diré: ¡hip hip! ¡hurra!  
Bienvenido seas a Ponyville sin más

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Espera...

Entonces una ráfaga de confeti salió disparada del microondas, y una gran cantidad de masa cruda voló de los cañones, la cual cayó sobre nosotros dos

 **-Alex:** -me quito la masa del rostro- Déjame adivinar, la masa iba en el horno y el confeti en los cañones, ¿cierto?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Si, siempre me equivoco con eso

 **-Alex:** Si bueno, está bien cometer errores

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Si, en fin, como eres nuevo en el pueblo se me ocurrió darte la bienvenida, así que mucho gusto, yo me llamo Pinkie Pie, pero puedes decirme Pinkie -me extiende su casco-

 **-Alex:** Encantado Pinkie -correspondo a su saludo- yo soy Alex Tools, pero puedes decirme Alex

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Oye, ahora que te veo más de cerca, tú no eres un poni, ¿oh si?

 **-Alex:** Pues no, soy un humano, vengo de otro mundo, o dimensión, o universo alterno o lo que sea, el punto es que no soy de por aquí

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Eso es muy interesante, pero también algo confuso, si eres de otro mundo, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

 **-Alex:** No tengo idea, la princesa Celestia cree que fue cosa del destino pero-

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Espera, ¿Conoces a la princesa Celestia?

 **-Alex:** Si, ella me envió a Ponyville

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Wow, entonces eres un visitante de honor, lo que significa que... debo hacerte una GRAN fiesta de bienvenida, y así podré presentarte a todo el pueblo

 **-Alex:** Eso suena genial, pero no puedo ir a una fiesta lleno de masa, primero debo asearme

 **-Pinkie Pie:** En ese caso acompáñame, vayamos a mi casa

Pinkie tomó mi mano y me empezó a llevar hasta su casa, la cual supongo está en Sugarcube Corner

 **DESPUÉS**

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Sip, justo como pensé"

Luego de un rato, al fin habíamos llegado a Sugarcube Corner

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Este es Sugarcube Corner, es una pastelería como podrás suponer, es aquí donde me estoy hospedando

 **-Alex:** Interesante, ¿O sea que solo estas visitando el pueblo?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Oh, no, en realidad estoy viviendo aquí desde hace algún tiempo, veras, mi familia trabaja en una granja de rocas y... digamos que cosechar rocas no es lo mío, y por eso mis padres me enviaron a Ponyville

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "No recuerdo que explicaran nada de eso en la serie animada"

 **-Alex:** Bueno entonces, ¿Dices que tienen una ducha ahí dentro?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Sip, y también una habitación de huéspedes, por si te interesa

¿Habitación para huéspedes?, casi casi me está pidiendo que me quede en Sugarcube Corner, pero creo que eso sería demasiado pedir

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Vamos, también quiero presentarte a mi familia

Pinkie empezó a dar pequeños saltos hasta la entrada del establecimiento, yo la seguí caminando y ya estando dentro del negocio pude ver lo lindo que era

 **-Alex:** Wow, este lugar es increíble -decía mirando la decoración-

 **-¿?:** Gracias por el cumplido

Volteé hacia dónde provenía esa voz, y pude ver a dos ponis, los cuales yo conocía bastante bien

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Señor y señora Cake, les quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo, se llama Alex Tools y proviene de otro mundo

Me acerqué hasta donde estaban los señores Cake y les extendí mi mano

 **-Alex:** Mucho gusto

 **-Sra. Cake:** Igualmente, yo soy la señora Cup Cake -corresponde mi saludo-

 **-Sr. Cake:** Y yo soy el señor Carrot Cake -corresponde mi saludo- gusto en conocerte

 **-Alex:** No, el gusto es mío señor Cake

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Lo traje porque necesita darse un baño, verán, luego de darle la bienvenida... pues...

 **-Sra. Cake:** Ya entiendo, volviste a confundirte

Pinkie asintió algo avergonzada

 **-Sra. Cake:** No te preocupes cariño, todos cometen errores, oh y Alex -voltea a verme- el baño está por aquí, sígueme

Asentí con mi cabeza y seguí a la señora Cake, hasta que llegamos a una puerta que, al abrirse, me di cuenta que era el baño; no era muy distinto a los baños de mi mundo, había un retrete, un lavamanos, una bañera, todo parecía ser igual. Entré a la habitación muy tranquilamente, mientras que la señora Cake se quedó afuera

 **-Sra. Cake:** Hazme saber cuándo estés dentro de la bañera, ya que me gustaría poder lavar tu ropa también

 **-Alex:** Ok, yo le aviso

La señora Cake cerró la puerta del baño, así que abrí el grifo de la bañera, esperé hasta que se llenara un poco para cerrarla, y entonces empecé a desvestirme, dejé todo sobre el retrete con la tapa abajo y entré a la bañera.

 **-Alex:** *suspiro de relajación* Esto si es vivir... ya puede entrar señora Cake

La puerta se abrió y entonces Pinkie entró

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Hola Alex

 **-Alex:** ¿Pinkie?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** La señora Cake tuvo que atender a unos clientes, así que me pidió que viniera a recoger tus ropajes

 **-Alex:** De acuerdo, los dejé sobre el retrete

Pinkie volteó hacia el retrete y rápidamente vio mi ropa sobre él, la tomó y salió del baño cerrando la puerta

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Me pregunto si estaré causando molestias a la familia de Pinkie... bueno, yo espero que no"

 **VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Ya había terminado de bañarme así que salí de la tina y tomé una toalla que estaba cerca de esta y me empecé a secar. Cuando acabé de hacerlo la coloqué alrededor de mi cintura y fui hasta la puerta de salida para abrirla y asomar mi cabeza

 **-Alex:** ¿Señora Cake?, ¿Me alcanza a escuchar?

Entonces el señor Cake llegó a donde yo estaba

 **-Sr. Cake:** Aquí estoy yo Alex, ¿Qué necesitas?

 **-Alex:** Bueno, no quiero causar molestias pero ya acabé de asearme y quería saber si mi ropa ya está lista

 **-Sr. Cake:** Aun no Alex, pero mientras esperas puedes usar una de las batas de Cup Cake, déjame traerte una

El señor Cake se fue un rato y regresó con una bata en su lomo. Me dio la bata y volví a entrar al baño para ponérmela

 **-Sr. Cake:** Espero te quede -decía afuera del baño-

Me puse la bata de baño, pero no me quedaba como yo esperaba, y no era de extrañar ya que fue hecha para ponis, no humanos, así que me la quité y me volví a poner la toalla

 **-Alex:** Lo siento señor Cake pero no me queda -abrí la puerta y le di la bata-

 **-Sr. Cake:** Bueno, lamento escuchar eso

 **-Alex:** Descuide, solo me quedaré aquí hasta que mi ropa esté lista

 **-Sr. Cake:** Esta bien, te avisaremos cuando esté seca

Caminé hasta el retrete y me senté en él con la tapa abajo y me puse cómodo, evidentemente esto tardaría un rato

 **UN RATO DE 10 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Aún me encontraba sentado en el baño, solo que me encontraba dormido debido a que esperé mucho

 **-Pinkie Pie:** -toca a la puerta- Alex, aquí traigo tu ropa

Pero no respondí, ya que estaba dormido

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Voy a pasar a dejártela

Abrió la puerta del baño y entró con mi ropa doblada en uno de sus cascos y me miró dormido en el retrete

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¿Alex?, ¿Estas bien? -me da un pequeño empujón-

Al momento de ser empujado caí por el otro lado del retrete, pero aún seguía roncando

 **-Pensamiento de Pinkie:** "Wow, los humanos deben ser de sueño pesado"

Pinkie dejó mi ropa en donde antes estaba sentado y me empezó a sacudir, hasta que finalmente desperté

 **-Alex:** *bostezo* ¿Pinkie? -me froto los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Traigo tu ropa limpia, fue difícil quitar manchas de masa de ella pero al final lo logramos

 **-Alex:** Gracias Pinkie, espero... *bostezo* no haber sido una carga para ti o tu familia

 **-Pinkie Pie:** En absoluto, fue agradable tenerte aquí

 **-Alex:** Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Mas o menos las 10 de la noche

 **-Alex:** ¡¿Qué?! -me levanté inmediatamente- ay no, ya es hora de dormir y no encontré ningún lugar para quedarme a dormir *facepalm* me lleva el tren

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto

 **-Alex:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Primero vístete y entonces te llevaré -salió del baño y cerró la puerta-

Me quedé intrigado al escuchar eso de Pinkie, ¿Será acaso que me consiguieron un lugar mientras dormía?; me vestí y salí del baño, Pinkie me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta una habitación en Sugarcube Corner que tenía un letrero que decía "Cuarto de huéspedes", solo que ahora tenía tachado la palabra "huéspedes" y tenía escrito justo abajo la palabra "Alex" junto con varias decoraciones del estilo fiestero

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Tara, aquí es donde te quedarás a dormir, si quieres claro

Yo aún seguía viendo el letrero que decía "Cuarto de Alex", me sentía muy raro, tanto así que hasta empecé a llorar, Pinkie se dio cuenta de eso

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Alex, ¿Estas llorando?

Me sentía muy conmovido, solo llevaba un día de conocer a Pinkie y ya me había dado tanto, su amistad, su confianza... y ahora, un hogar

 **-Alex:** Pinkie... *sollozo* estoy llorando... pero de felicidad...

Me agaché hasta estar a la altura de Pinkie y le di un abrazo, ella se sorprendió pero correspondió, yo seguía llorando pero de alegría

 **-Alex:** Gracias Pinkie... gracias por todo

 **-Pinkie Pie:** De nada...

A Pinkie también se le escapó una lágrima, pero yo no me di cuenta de eso, nuestro abrazo duró unos minutos, cuando nos separamos Pinkie se fue a su habitación y yo entré al mío

 **-Alex:** Buenas noches Pinkie Pie -cerré la puerta-

 **FIN**

* * *

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Hola amigos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y también espero que no hayan llorado con la última parte jeje, a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo, pero ya en serio, quiero agradecerles a todos lo que me han estado siguiendo hasta ahora, en serio lo aprecio, y ya dicho esto, nos vemos en otro capítulo


	3. Cap3: El misterio del humano alado

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Que onda gente de Fanfiction, para todos aquellos que hayan llegado hasta aquí me gustaría darles mi más sincera enhorabuena, porque a partir de aquí la historia pasará de ser sentimental y lenta a emocionante y misteriosa, así que sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo 3

 **P.S.: En respuesta al review del usuario " sabeee20", Alex Tools tiene 10 años de edad y mide entre 1.40 y 1.50 metros de altura**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El misterio del humano alado**

Todo empieza con una bella mañana en el bello y sereno pueblo de Ponyville, pero eso es algo normal para sus habitantes, bueno, excepto para mi claro

 **EN SUGARCUBE CORNER**

Pinkie Pie se encontraba descansando en su cama, muy cómodamente, hasta que un gran estruendo la despertó... a ella y a media Equestria

 **-¿?:** ¡Ahhhhhh!

La poni rosada saltó de su cama por semejante grito, se levantó rápidamente y corrió en busca del origen del grito, el cual provenía de mi habitación.

Cuando finalmente llegó hasta la puerta con el letrero de "Cuarto de Alex" la abrió y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

 **-Alex:** Pinkie, ayúdame -le dije muy preocupado-

Yo estaba de pie sobre mi cama, ya con mi ropa puesta, dando muchas vueltas intentando averiguar por qué, de la noche a la mañana, me habían crecido una alas de pegaso

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¿Esas son alas de pegaso?

 **-Alex:** Si, y no se de donde salieron, ayúdame a quitármelas para devolvérselas a quien sea que las haya perdido

Empecé a jalar mis nuevas alas pero no conseguí más que dolor

 **-Pinkie Pie:** No entiendo, ¿Acaso los humanos no tienen alas en el lugar de que vienes?

 **-Alex:** ¡Claro que no! -sigo jalando-

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Ja, y yo que pensaba que eras un humano de tierra nada más

 **-Alex:** ¡¿Qué?! -solté mis alas- Pinkie no digas tonterías esto es serio, si ya me consideraban un bicho raro en mi mundo imagínate ahora que tengo estas cosas, así que... ¡¿Vas a ayudarme o solo vas a decir tonterías?!

Estaba muy confundido en ese momento, ¿De dónde rayos salieron las alas?, esa era una de las muchas preguntas que cruzaban por mi mente, hasta que algo captó toda mi atención, y ese algo era el hecho de que Pinkie empezó a sollozar, en ese momento me sentí terriblemente y muy arrepentido

 **-Alex:** *suspiro* Lo siento Pinkie, sé que no es tu culpa pero a veces digo cosas que hieren a otras personas sin querer, por favor perdóname

 **-Pinkie Pie:** *snif* Descuida... -se limpia las lágrimas- sé que no fue tu intención

 **-Alex:** Si, justo ahora estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil, esto de tener alas es algo nuevo para mí

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Aunque, ahora que te veo bien, esas alas se te ven muy naturales

 **-Alex:** ¿En serio?

Estiré mis alas y empecé a verlas detenidamente, no entendía bien a lo que Pinkie se refería pero al menos tenía que hacer el intento. Desgraciadamente no vi nada raro en ellas, parecían alas de pegaso común y corriente, excepto por el hecho de que éstas brotan de mi espalda

 **-Alex:** No veo porqué lo dices, pero bueno, ahora debo pensar en cómo resolver esto

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¿Resolver qué?, aquí en Equestria es muy común ver a alguien con alas, además, puede que esto sea algo bueno

 **-Alex:** ¿Bueno?, ¿A qué te refieres?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Solo piénsalo, esas alas son una extensión de tu cuerpo, lo que significa que puedes hacer bastantes cosas con ellas, puedes usarlas como un par de cascos extras con los cuales sujetar las cosas...

 **-Alex:** Manos, mis "cascos" se llaman "manos"

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Y tal vez, con el entrenamiento adecuado, hasta podrías volar por los aires

Eso último sí despertó mi interés, ya me imaginaba a mí mismo volando por el cielo a toda velocidad, disfrutando de las hermosas vistas que solo los pegasos y alicornios disfrutan, tal vez este cambio no sea tan malo

 **-Alex:** ¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón, no sé por qué estaba tan alterado, de hecho, estoy ansioso por probar estas cosas

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno, en ese caso...

 **DESPUÉS, EN EL TECHO DE SUGARCUBE CORNER**

Pinkie me tenía en el borde del techo del local, según ella para enseñarme a volar, pero hasta donde yo sé Pinkie no puede volar

 **-Alex:** Ahm, ¿Estas segura de que esto es seguro? -miré abajo algo asustado-

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Uy si, esto es ochenta por cierto seguro

 **-Alex:** ¡¿Ochenta por ciento?!

 **-Pinkie Pie:** A volar

Pinkie me empujó del techo, no estaba listo en absoluto, sin mencionar que estaba muy asustado; empecé a aletear con todas mis fuerzas pero fue inútil ya que empecé a caer como piedra en el agua. Al final terminé con el rostro besando el suelo

Pinkie se asomó desde el techo a donde yo estaba

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¿Estas bien?

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, me sorprende que aún siga vivo después de semejante caída"

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Espera, ya voy para allá

Mientras Pinkie bajaba del techo yo estaba intentando sacar mi rostro de la tierra. Mis manos no eran suficiente así que intenté usar también mis alas, eran difícil manejarlas pero al final conseguí salir

 **-Alex:** -empiezo a escupir tierra- Si, eso dolió

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Alex, ¿Estas bien?

Al parecer Pinkie traía consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, al parecer si se preocupa por mí... cuando no intenta matarme

 **-Alex:** Si, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el rostro

Me puse de pie y me empecé a sacudir la tierra de la ropa. Ya había dicho que estaba bien, pero Pinkie seguía insistiendo en que dejara que me revisara

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Por favor Alex, déjame revisar si te hiciste daño

 **-Alex:** Pinkie por favor, yo conozco mi cuerpo mejor que nadie, si tuviera algo ya me hubiera enterado

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Por favor, déjame-

... ... ...

 **-Alex:** ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué dejaste de hablar?

Era raro que Pinkie se callara de pronto, pero más raro fue cuando, de pronto, le empezó a temblar su casco derecho

 **-Alex:** Pinkie, ¿Que significa que te tiemble el casco derecho?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Significa que un poni nuevo llegó al pueblo -le empieza a dar un tic, que desaparece casi al instante- oh, y al parecer tiene un dragón como asistente

 **-Alex:** ¿Dragón asistente?, ¿No será Twilight?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Alex, ¿Acaso tú también tienes Pinkie-sentido?

 **-Alex:** ¿Eh?

Al parecer dije lo de Twilight en lugar de pensarlo. Pinkie me miró de manera sospechosa, yo me empecé a poner muy nervioso, no podía explicarle cómo sabía que era Twilight

 **-Alex:** Ah... v-verás, la v-verdad es que... sí, yo también tengo Pinkie-sentido -sonreí nerviosamente-

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** " Espero que se lo crea"

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Jum... de acuerdo -sonríe inocentemente-

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Wow, no sé qué es peor, ¿El hecho de que le mentí a mi primer amiga?, ¿O el hecho de que Pinkie se lo creyó?"

 **-Pinkie Pie:** En todo caso, me gustaría ir a conocer a la nueva poni, y también hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida y *gasp* idea...

 **-Alex:** ¿Idea?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Si, puedo hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para ti y para la poni nueva, al mismo tiempo, será como una Súper Duper Fiesta Doble de Bienvenida a Ponyville

 **-Alex:** ¿O sea un SDFDBP?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¿Un qué?

 **-Alex:** Olvídalo, por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a hacer eso fiesta?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Oh, lo haré mañana, justo después de la fiesta por el Solsticio de Verano

 **-Alex:** Bueno, eso me parece bi- ¿Dijiste solsticio de verano?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Ah sí, ¿Por qué?

Salí corriendo a gran velocidad dejando una gran nube de polvo detrás

 **-Alex:** TWILIGHT... TENEMOS PROBLEMAS... NIGHTMARE MOON PIENSA ATACAR ESTA NOCHE

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Wow, es rápido para ser alguien que camina sobre sus patas traseras...

 **MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRO LUGAR DEL PUEBLO**

Un carruaje de Canterlot, el cuál era tirado por dos pegasos blancos de la Guardia Real, estaba llegando al pueblo, y ese carruaje transportaba a una unicornio de color lavanda y a un dragón de escamas verdes y moradas de raza desconocida

 **-Pegaso 1:** Al fin llegamos a Ponyville, señorita Twilight Sparkle

 **-Twilight:** Gracias, les agradezco por habernos traído

 **-Guardia 2:** Por nada, solo seguimos las órdenes de la princesa Celestia

 **-¿?:** TWILIGHT... TWILIGHTWILIGHTWILIGHT

 **-Spike:** ¿Y eso que fue?

 **-Twilight:** ¿También lo escuchaste?

 **-Spike:** Si, creo que viene de aquella nube de polvo

El pequeño dragón señaló hacia donde había algo corriendo en dirección al carruaje, ese era yo, que estaba corriendo para advertirle a Twilight sobre Nightmare Moon

 **-Guardia 1:** Por favor señorita Twilight, quédese en el carruaje

Los guardias se desataron del carruaje y se pusieron en medio de mí y Twilight, yo no lograba verlos aún por lo que seguí corriendo

 **-Alex:** ¡Twilight, tenemos problemas, Nightmare Moon va a...

Pero me detuve en seco, ya que los guardias me apuntaron con u as lanzas, las cuales, de haber avanzado unos cuantos centímetros más me hubieran perforado el cuello

 **-Guardia 1:** Aléjese del carruaje mono parlante

 **-Alex:** Humano, soy un humano -les dije un poco ofendido-

 **-Guardia 2:** Sea lo que sea, no tiene autorización de acercarse a la señorita Twilight Sparkle así qué aléjese del carruaje

 **-Twilight:** Esperen...

Escuchar eso me sorprendió, al igual que los guardias

 **-Twilight:** Déjenlo, yo me encargo de esto, ustedes vuelvan a Canterlot

Los guardias no tenían opción, así que obedecieron y se volvieron a atar al carruaje para irse de vuelta a Canterlot. Solo estábamos Twilight, Spike y yo

 **-Alex:** Ahm, hola

 **-Twilight:** Hola

 **-Alex:** Tú eres... Twilight, ¿Cierto?

 **-Twilight:** Si, pero supongo que tú ya lo sabías, ¿Puedo saber cómo?

 **-Alex:** Ah bueno... es complicado, pero ese no es el tema, primero que nada debo presentarme, mi nombre es Alex Tools, gusto en conocerte

Le extendí mi mano en señal de saludo, pero Twilight no lo respondió, al parecer no confiaba en mí lo suficiente ni para darme el casco

 **-Alex:** Oh, perdón si te incomodé -retiré mi mano-

 **-Twilight:** Descuida, por cierto, antes dijiste algo sobre Nightmare Moon, ¿Que era?

 **-Alex:** Bueno... es difícil de explicar, pero lo que decía sobre Nightmare Moon es que piensa atacar esta noche, durante la celebración del solsticio de verano

 **-Twilight:** Justo como pensé, debo ponerme a investigar ahora

Twilight comenzó a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca pero yo la detuve tomándola por la cola, no podía dejar que se fuera directamente a la biblioteca o sino los preparativos para la celebración no se llevarían a cabo

 **-Alex:** Twilight espera, sé que estas muy apurada para buscar una solución pero debes cumplir con la tarea que la princesa Celestia te encomendó

 **-Twilight:** ¿Y tú cómo sabes sobre la misión que tengo?

 **-Alex:** De la misma manera en que sé lo de Nightmare Moon

Un silencio incomodo invadió la conversación, tal vez había dicho demasiado. Twilight se veía confundida a la vez que intrigada, ella realmente quería conocer mi fuente de información, pero si le explicara toda la situación estoy seguro de que no me creería

 **-Twilight:** De acuerdo, cumpliré con mi misión primero y luego lo de Nightmare Moon -jala su cola- pero no vuelvas a tomarme de la cola, no me gusta

Cuando escuché ese comentario mi actitud seria cambió a mi verdadera personalidad: una muy alegre y despreocupada

 **-Alex:** Jeje, lo siento -me rasqué la nuca-

 **-Twilight:** Como sea, Spike, ¿A dónde debemos ir primero? -dijo dirigiéndose a su pequeño dragón-

 **-Spike:** Déjame ver... -saca una lista y un lápiz- primero debemos revisar el banquete hecho por la familia Apple

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¿Alguien mencionó a la familia Apple?

 **-Todos:** ¡Ahhhhhh!

Gritamos ya que Pinkie, literalmente, salió de la nada. Estábamos abrasados Twilight, Spike y yo, pero de inmediato nos soltamos

 **-Alex:** Ejem, yo no me asusté, ¿Y ustedes?

 **-Twilight:** No no, como crees

 **-Spike:** Yo si me asusté, y mucho

 **-Alex:** Si bueno, ya que se acabó el momento de terror dejen que los presente: Pinkie, ellos son Twilight Sparkle y su ayudante Spike; Twilight y Spike, ella es Pinkie Pie

 **-Pensamiento de Twilight:** "Este humano está empezando a despertar mi curiosidad, primero lo de Nightmare Moon, luego lo de mi misión, y ahora hasta sabe mi nombre completo, ¿Que es el?"

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Es un placer conocerlos

Les tendió el casco en señal de saludo, Twilight y Spike lo correspondieron

 **-Twilight:** Igualmente Pinkie Pie

 **-Alex:** Y ahora que todos nos conocemos, más o menos, ¿A qué viniste Pinkie?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno, escuché que querían ir a Sweet Apple Acres, y ya que ninguno conoce bien el pueblo pensé en ser su guía

 **-Twilight:** Es muy amable de tu parte Pinkie pero nosotros podemos encontrar a los Apple solos

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Oh bien, como quieran -sé va saltando- lalalalala lalalalala

 **-Alex:** Entonces supongo que yo también debo irme

Me empecé a alejar, pero de pronto Twilight me detuvo con su magia

 **-Twilight:** Oh no, tú no te irás a ningún lado, aún me debes muchas respuestas

 **-Alex:** Ok entiendo eso, pero es una historia muy larga y estoy seguro de que estarás muy ocupada así que...

 **-Twilight:** Bueno, pues entonces me lo contaras en el camino -empieza a caminar-

Spike empezó a seguir a Twilight, y yo, bueno, yo estaba siendo transportado por la magia de Twilight

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Nos encontrábamos caminando por el pueblo en busca de la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, y aún seguía siendo llevado por la magia de Twilight

 **-Spike:** Eh Twilight, ¿No crees que deberíamos pedir indicaciones?

 **-Twilight:** Tranquilo Spike, no puede ser tan difícil encontrar una granja

 **-Spike:** Pero ya llevamos más de 10 minutos caminando

 **-Alex:** Ejem, yo tengo una idea -dije recostado muy cómodamente en el aire-

 **-Twilight:** ¿Y cuál es?

 **-Alex:** Según recuerdo, Sweet Apple Acres esta en las afueras del pueblo, así que, si me elevas lo suficiente tal vez pueda ver en qué dirección hay que ir

 **-Twilight:** De acuerdo, pero solo porque no puedo perder tiempo en estas tonterías

Twilight me empezó a elevar con su magia tan alto como pudo pero no era suficiente ya que aún no lograba ver la granja

 **-Twilight:** ¡¿Logras ver la granja?! -me gritaba desde el suelo-

 **-Alex:** ¡No, necesito más altura! -le gritaba desde arriba-

 **-Twilight:** ¡Pero ya no puedo elevarte más, pesas mucho!

 **-Alex:** ¡Ok, en primera, eso fue ofensivo; y en segunda, ¿Ves esa tabla de por allá?!

Le señalé un pedazo de madera vieja que estaba tirada

 **-Twilight:** ¡Si, ¿Por qué?!

 **-Alex:** ¡Tráela hasta acá, yo la usaré como plataforma!

 **-Twilight:** ¡¿Que locura piensas hacer?!

 **-Alex:** ¡Confía en mí!

No le quedaba de otra a la unicornio, así que, muy dudosa, usó su magia en la tabla y la elevó hasta donde yo estaba, me liberó de su magia y me coloqué sobre la tabla

 **-Alex:** ¡Ahora sujetaba firme!

Ella asintió y concentró tanta magia como pudo en los extremos de la tabla. Una vez que me equilibra, estiré mis alas y me empecé a elevar, Twilight y Spike quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando estiré mis alas ya que ellos no sabía que las tenía; me era muy difícil poder sostenerme pero al final logré estar lo bastante alto para ver hacia donde debíamos ir

 **-Alex:** ¡Twilight, debemos ir hacia allá! -señalé hacia el norte-

Luego de haberle dado las indicaciones empecé a sentir que mis fuerzas se agotaban y comencé a caer. Por más que intentaba elevarme era inútil, ya que no dejaba de caer, hasta que finalmente llegué hasta el suelo, pero en lugar de estrellarme me detuve en seco en pleno aire, cuando me dí cuenta pude ver que Twilight estaba sujetando mi cuerpo con su magia

 **-Twilight:** *respiración agitada* Alex... ¿Estás... bien?

 **-Alex:** Si, gracias por, ya sabes, salvar mi vida

Twilight sonrió ligeramente para después soltarme y dejarme caer de cara contra el suelo

 **-Twilight:** *suspiro* No fue nada, vámonos

Ella y Spike empezaron a caminar en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres, mientras, yo estaba intentando sacar la cabeza del suelo

 **-Spike:** Oye Twilight, ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo a sacar su cabeza del piso?

 **-Twilight:** No, seguro que él puede hacerlo solo

 **-Pensamiento de Twilight:** "No me esperaba que los humanos pudieran tener alas, debo informarle de esto a la princesa Celestia"

 **-Twilight:** Spike, prepárate para escribir una carta a la princesa

 **DESPUÉS, EN CANTERLOT**

La princesa Celestia se encontraba supervisando los preparativos para el solsticio, los cuales iban viento en popa. Luego de un rato la princesa decidió regresar al castillo para continuar con ciertos deberes reales que aún debía terminar, pero justo en medio vuelo recibió una carta enviada mediante el fuego mágico de Spike. Ella abrió el pergamino y empezó a leer el contenido, el cual era el siguiente:

 **Querida princesa Celestia**

 **No sé si usted lo sepa, pero un humano se encuentra deambulando por Ponyville, realmente no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre humanos así que me gustaría preguntarle un par de cosas: ¿Es posible que un humano tenga alas de pegaso?, ¿Y de dónde provienen exactamente? Espero su respuesta con ansias**

 **Su leal alumna, Twilight Sparkle**

Al parecer la princesa Celestia quedó sorprendida al leer la carta, en especial por las dudas de su pequeña estudiante, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo responderle así que solo siguió su camino

 **-Celestia:** Twilight, por mucho que quiera, no puedo responderte esas peguntas ahora mismo, mi conocimiento sobre humanos es muy limitado, yo sé lo mismo o menos sobre humanos

La princesa se encontraba pérfida en sus pensamientos, lo cual le impedía darse cuenta de aquello que la seguía

 **DE VUELTA EN PONYVILLE**

 **-Twilight:** Espero que la princesa Celestia pueda responder mis dudas sobre "Alex"

 **-Spike:** ¿Y por qué simplemente no le preguntas a él directamente?

 **-Twilight:** Porque dudo mucho que quiera responder mis preguntas

 **-Spike:** Pues no lo sabrás sino lo intentas

Esas palabras hicieron que Twilight comenzara a dudar sobre su decisión, ya que era cierto lo que su asistente numero 1 decía

 **-Twilight:** *suspiro* De acuerdo, después de revisar el banquete le preguntaré

 **-Alex:** ¿Preguntarme qué?

 **-Twilight:** AHHHHH!

 **-Alex:** Finalmente, luego de varios minutos de comer tierra, logré salir de esa

 **-Twilight:** ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!

 **-Alex:** Jeje, lo siento

El camino hasta Sweet Apple Acres fue bastante aburrido después de eso, pero al final logramos llegar a la famosa granja de Sweet Apple Acres

 **FIN**

* * *

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Y ahí lo tienen, justo como les prometí, la historia tiene mucho más misterio y emoción, y claro que esto no termina aquí ya que el siguiente episodio promete superar este, así que espérenlo con ansias. Nos vemos.


	4. Cap4: Los portadores de la armonía Pt1

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Hola gente de Fanfiction, como les prometí en el capítulo anterior este capítulo tendrá más emoción, aunque también tendrá más momentos de comedia, pero el caso es que a partir de aquí la verdadera historia va a comenzar, así que disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Los portadores de la armonía Parte 1**

Después de mucho caminar sin rumbo por casi todo Ponyville, al fin logramos llegar al primer lugar que debíamos visitar, Sweet Apple Acres.

Ya que Twilight tenía algo de prisa entró rápidamente para buscar al encargado o encargados de organizar el banquete, Spike y yo la seguimos

 **-Twilight:** -empieza a mirar en varias direcciones- ¿En dónde estarán todos los ponis?

 **-Alex:** Tal vez están organizando el banquete

 **-Twilight:** ¿Entonces dejaron la granja sola?

 **-Alex:** No lo creo, los Apple nunca dejarían la granja sin una buena razón, y ya que tienen que organizar el banquete dudo que se hayan ido todos

A mí también me parecía raro que no hubiera ponis en los alrededores, cuando de pronto escuchamos un fuerte golpe que provenía de los huertos de manzanos, si tuviera que apostar diría que esa era Applejack, así que me dirigí hacia el origen del golpe, y efectivamente encontré a Applejack

 **-Applejack:** Uf -se limpia el sudor- el solsticio de verano es una fecha importante, debo seguir cosechando manzanas -golpea el manzano con sus cascos traseros-

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Muy bien, esta vez debo hacer bien las cosas, ella no me conoce pero yo sí a ella, así que debo actuar como si no la conociera"

 **-Alex:** Ah disculpa -me acerco a ella- ¿Podrías ayudarme?

 **-Applejack:** Si claro -se voltea a verme- ¿Que nece-

Dejó de hablar repentinamente, y no sé por qué, tal vez porque es la primera vez que ve un humano

 **-Alex:** ¿Ocurre algo?

 **-Applejack:** No te muevas compañero

Applejack tomó un balde vacío y lo lanzó directo contra mí, instintivamente me agaché y esquivé el balde, pero cuando lo vi bien puede observar algo parecido a un murciélago que se fue volando

 **-Applejack:** Condenados murciélagos de la fruta, últimamente han estado más activos de lo normal

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Entonces fue por eso, pensé que se había asustado por mi"

 **-Applejack:** Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

 **-Alex:** Oh sí, me llamo Alex Tools y quería preguntarte por el banquete para el solsticio de verano

 **-Applejack:** ¿Entonces tu eres el delegado enviado por la princesa Celestia?, pues mucho gusto, me llamo Applejack y soy la encargada de organizar el banquete

 **-Alex:** Eso está muy bien pero, yo no soy el encargado, de hecho quería llevarte con la encargada

 **-Applejack:** Ya veo, entonces vamos de una vez compañero

Y así fuimos camino a ver a Twilight, quien aún esperaba a que yo volviera

 **-Applejack:** Por cierto, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

 **-Alex:** Me llamo Alex Tools, pero puedes llamarme Alex

 **-Applejack:** ¿Entonces eres un Tools?, interesante

 **-Alex:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **-Applejack:** Porque la abuela ya me había contado sobre tu raza, aparentemente un "humano" llamado Steven Tools ayudó a nuestra familia hace ya mucho tiempo

 **-Alex:** ¿En serio?, no tenía idea, ¿Y qué numero era?

 **-Applejack:** ¿Disculpa?

 **-Alex:** Es que en nuestra familia recibimos un numero al nacer, no sé por qué; por ejemplo, mi padre era el número 100 y yo soy el 101

 **-Applejack:** No lo recuerdo, tal vez la abuela Smith sepa, después de revisar el banquete deberías preguntarle

 **-Alex:** Entendido, gracias

Ya después de un rato llegamos a donde Twilight y Spike me estaban esperando, claro que recibí una reprimenda de parte de Twilight por dejarla sola pero a fin de cuentas revisamos el banquete. Todo se veía delicioso, eran platillos y postres de manzana que yo nunca pensé que podría probar, Spike y yo estábamos babeando a cataratas pero, por desgracia, era Twilight quien debía probar la comida y no nosotros.

 **-Applejack:** Muy bien, mientras degustas nuestros platillos déjenme presentarles a mi familia

Entonces unos cuantos ponis se acercaron

 **-Applejack:** Este poni de aquí es mi hermano mayor Big Macintosh -señala a Big Mac- no es un poni de muchas palabras pero si de mucha fuerza cuando se trata de trabajar

 **-Big Mac:** Eeyup

 **-Applejack:** Esta pequeña potranca de aquí es mi hermana menor Applebloom -señala a Applebloom- a veces puede ser un poco hiperactiva pero también es toda una ternura -le acaricia la cabeza-

 **-Applebloom:** Ay hermana, me avergüenzas frente a nuestros invitados

 **-Applejack:** Y Alex, ella es la abuela Smith, la más "sabia" de la familia

 **-Alex:** ¿Entonces es ella?, mucho gusto -me acerco y le doy la mano- Applejack me habló de usted

 **-Abuela Smith:** -corresponde el saludo- Pues espero que haya dicho cosas buenas

 **-Alex:** Si, lo hizo, y de hecho me gustaría preguntarle un par de cosas

 **-Applejack:** Verás abuela, él es un descendiente de la familia Tools

 **-Abuela Smith:** ¿Quién?

 **-Alex:** Tools, abuela Smith, Applejack me dijo que alguien llamado Steven Tools ayudó a los Apple hace ya mucho tiempo y quería preguntarle sobre eso

 **-Abuela Smith:** Ah eso, si ya recuerdo todo... más o menos, verás, hace ya muchas generaciones atrás, la granja familiar, la cual estaba en cascos de nuestro ancestro Apple Bucket, fue atacada por un enjambre de "Manzaplaga", fue la más grande infestación que los huertos habían tenido, parecía que los árboles morirían cuando de pronto un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos negros llegó y lanzó un hechizo sobre esas molestas alimañas, entonces las plagas empezaron a desaparecer mágicamente, ese joven decía que era un humano o algo así, y su nombre era Steven Tools

 **-Alex:** Wow, no sabía que los humanos podían hacer magia; ¿Y de casualidad no sabe que numero de la cadena era?

 **-Abuela Smith:** No estoy segura, esa historia ha pasado de generación en generación por siglos, tal vez esos detalles se perdieron con el tiempo

 **-Alex:** Lastima, me hubiera gustado saber más sobre él

 **-Twilight:** Bueno, el banquete está muy bien preparado, seguro le gustará a la princesa Celestia, así que ya nos vamos

Twilight se levantó y se fue directo a la salida de la granja, al parecer tenía prisa por terminar

 **-Spike:** Twilight espérame -la sigue-

 **-Alex:** Ay vaya, en fin debo irme o me dejaran atrás -los sigo- ¡Nos vemos familia Apple!

Los Apple sonrieron mientras me veían alcanzar a Twilight y Spike

 **-Abuela Smith:** Ese jovencito tiene un futuro brillante, esperemos que se dé cuenta de eso

 **-Applebloom:** Y también parece tener alas de pegaso

 **-Big Mac:** Eeyup

 **DESPUÉS**

Nuevamente nos encontrábamos caminando sin rumbo por el pueblo, esta vez buscando a quien se encargará de despejar el cielo esta noche, y con eso me refiero a Rainbow Dash

 **-Alex:** ¿Me pregunto dónde estará Rainbow?, se supone que debería estar despejando el cielo justo ahora

 **-Twilight:** Si bueno, mientras buscamos a "Rainbow" me gustaría que me respondieras algunas preguntas

 **-Alex:** De acuerdo, ¿Y qué quieres preguntarme?

 **-Twilight:** Primero que nada, ¿De dónde provienes?, he leído muchos libros sobre la historia de Equestria y sobre leyendas antiguas pero nunca leí algo sobre "humanos"

 **-Alex:** Bueno, pues en algo tienes razón, los humanos no son de Equestria, lo cual explicaría la falta de información; yo vengo de otro mundo, o dimensión o mundo paralelo o lo que sea, al cual yo le llamo "Mundo humano"

 **-Twilight:** Y si eres nativo de otro mundo, ¿Cómo llegaste a Equestria?

 **-Alex:** Pues lamentablemente no sabría responderte eso, aún es muy confuso incluso para mí

 **-Twilight:** Entiendo, siguiente pregunta: ¿Los humanos también se dividen en clases como nosotros los ponis?

 **-Alex:** Pues si hablamos económicamente sí, pero si hablas de ponis de tierra, unicornios y pegasos pues no

 **-Twilight:** Y eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo obtuviste esas alas de pegaso?

 **-Alex:** Ojala pudiera responder esa pregunta -estiro mis alas- estas cosas solo aparecieron esta mañana sin ninguna razón en particular, de hecho, aún no logro controlarlas bien

 **-Twilight:** Ya me di cuenta de ello

 **-Pensamiento de Twilight:** "Entre más preguntas le hago, más dudas tengo"

 **-Twilight:** Por cierto, cuando estábamos con los Apple, tu preguntaste por alguien que tenía el mismo nombre que tú, ¿Era acaso un familiar tuyo?

 **-Alex:** Eso creo, su nombre era Steven Tools, así que tiene que ser uno de mis ancestros, pero me parece extraño que un Tools haya llegado a Equestria antes que yo... si tan solo supiera que numero de la cadena era sabría hace cuanto fue eso

 **-Twilight:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "Numero de la cadena"?

 **-Alex:** Según tengo entendido, mi familia ha sido muy numerosa, y cada uno de los Tools tiene un numero asignado, por ejemplo, yo soy el número 101 de la cadena, y mi padre era el número 100, aunque no entiendo bien para qué es la numeración

 **-Spike:** Parece que tú familia es especial en varios aspectos

 **-Alex:** Si, lo sé, y aunque no conozco mucho de mi propia familia, aun así me enorgullece ser un Tools

Un pequeño destello empezó a brotar de adentro de mi camisa, no era muy visible pero aun así se notaba ese pequeño brillo

 **-Alex:** En fin, creo que debería buscar a la encargada del clima desde arriba, puede que esté descansando como siempre

Abrí mis alas y empecé a aletear con todas mis fuerzas, esta vez me resultaba un poco más sencillo elevarme que la última vez, pero claro, aún no estaba listo para poder volar libremente.

Ya estando a buena altura empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, hasta que finalmente di con Rainbow Dash, la cual estaba descansando en una nube muy cómodamente; me acerqué a ella y me paré sobre la nube para descansar, al parecer los nuevas alas me permitían estar sobre las nubes

 **-Alex:** Ah disculpa, ¿Tú eres la encargada del clima para el solsticio de verano?

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Si, ¿Quién pregunta? -abre los ojos y se sorprende- o debería preguntar, ¿Qué eres?

 **-Alex:** Bueno, ni nombre es Alex Tools, y soy un humano. Verás, mi compañera Twilight, quien está en tierra firme, es la encargada de supervisar los preparativos para la celebración así que, ¿Crees que podrías hablar con ella?

 **-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Y esta Twilight es de casualidad un humano también?

 **-Alex:** No, de hecho es una unicornio, en fin, ¿Iras con ella o no?

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Si claro, en seguida voy

La pegaso de melena y cola arco iris se puso de pie sobre la nube, estiró sus alas y empezó a elevarse

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Por cierto, yo me llamo Rainbow Dash, y tú me pareces alguien cool, tenemos que ir a volar un día -se aleja-

 **-Alex:** ¡Claro, tal vez un día de estos!... será mejor que empiece a practicar si quiero seguirle el ritmo a Rainbow

Estiré mis alas y me preparé para practicar mi vuelo, según tengo entendido Twilight y Rainbow no conviven mucho durante su primer encuentro pero últimamente las cosas han ido diferente a como las recordaba, así que tal vez tenga más tiempo para practicar. Empecé a aletear rápidamente, esta vez fue más sencillo que las otras veces, incluso me empecé a elevar más rápido, pero aun así era algo agotador; lo primero que debía practicar era mi desplazamiento horizontal, así que me empecé a mover lentamente de un lado a otro, una vez que tomé más valor empecé a hacerlo más rápido

 **-Alex:** Que tal, esto se siente genial, ya veo porqué a Dash le fascina volar, pero ya debo descansar

Como ya me había cansado empecé a descender directo a la nube de donde partí, pero de pronto la nube fue destruida, al parecer Rainbow empezó a despejar el cielo, lo cual era malo para mí ya que estaba cayendo en picada y sin energías para poder aletear, y ya que estaba lejos de Twilight no había forma de que me salvara como la última vez

 **-Alex:** Bueno, eso es todo -decía mientras caía- al menos moriré haciendo algo que en verdad me encanta -cierro los ojos-

Ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de tocar el suelo, cuando de pronto me volví a elevar. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba planeando, sin necesidad de aletear me encontraba en el aire, se sentía increíble la brisa de aire que recibía en mi rostro y en mis alas, pero no me duró mucho ya que me estrellé con un árbol por volar distraído

 **-Alex:** Au... -intento sacar la cabeza del tronco del árbol- vamos, vamos... oh hola ardilla, ¿Crees que podrías... Auch, ardilla mala -jalo con todas mis fuerzas y salgo del tronco mientras la ardilla me grita en idioma de ardilla-

Caí rodando al suelo y con la nariz roja e hinchada, ya que la ardilla me mordió, pero al menos disfruté un poco antes de eso.

Luego de que Rainbow hubiera terminado de despejar el cielo Twilight y Spike fueron hasta donde yo estaba

 **-Twilight:** ¡Oye Alex, ya nos vamos! -llega hasta donde estoy- ¿Que te pasó en la nariz?

 **-Alex:** Una ardilla me mordió, solo espero no contraer rabia o algo parecido... -miro su cabello- ¿Y qué te pasó a ti?

 **-Twilight:** Rainbow Dash...

 **-Alex:** Claro, debí suponerlo -me pongo de pie- en fin, mejor vamos al siguiente punto antes de que anochezca

El sol ya casi se ponía y aún nos faltaba ir con Rarity y Fluttershy, aunque Twilight no parecía tener prisa, tal vez se le olvidó lo de Nightmare Moon

 **DESPUÉS, AFUERA DE LA BOUTIQUE CARRUSEL**

Esta vez logramos llegar sin problemas, ya que están ves Twilight sí quiso detenerse a pedir indicaciones, lo cual era extraño considerando que las otras veces no lo hizo, en definitiva Twilight está diferente

 **-Twilight:** De acuerdo, acabemos con esto

Ella iba a tocar a la puerta, pero la detuve repentinamente, ya que recordé todo lo que Rarity le hace a Twilight

 **-Alex:** ¡Twilight espera!

 **-Twilight:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **-Alex:** Tu cabello, es mejor que te lo arregles antes de que conozcas a Rarity

 **-Twilight:** De acuerdo, no entiendo por qué pero lo haré

Twilight usó su magia para aparecer un cepillo con el cual empezó a arreglar su melena, pero me parecía raro que ni siquiera me preguntara quién es Rarity, o el por qué le pedí que se arreglara, o incluso que insistiera en saber cómo conozco a Rarity

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "¿Será acaso que Twilight se rindió en conocer mi fuente de información?... Nah, Twilight rindiéndose es algo aún más imposible que ver a un humano con alas"

La unicornio terminó de arreglarse y tocó a la puerta. Luego de unos segundos una unicornio de pelaje blanco como la nieve y melena de un hermoso color morado abrió la puerta

 **-Rarity:** Bienvenidos a la boutique carrusel, hogar de los diseños más glamurosos de todo Ponyville, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

 **-Twilight:** Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y soy la encargada de revisar la decoración para el solsticio de verano

 **-Rarity:** Oh claro, pasa querida siéntete como en casa

 **-Alex:** Si no les importa yo me quedaré aquí, soy Alex por cierto

 **-Rarity:** Pues mucho gusto querido, yo soy Rarity, cuando necesites remendar tu ropa de mono estaré encantada en ayudarte

 **-Alex:** Gracias, pero estoy bien

Luego de la charla, Twilight entró a la boutique junto con Spike, mientras yo me quedé afuera de la misma porque quería seguir practicando mi vuelo

 **-Alex:** Algún día lograré dominar esto de volar

Empecé a aletear y elevarme para empezar a practicar mi manejo aéreo, aunque claro que aún me faltaba mucho por entrenar, pero eso no me desanimaba, de hecho hasta me impulsaba a seguir intentando.

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Me encontraba en el cielo aun practicando mi vuelo, el cual mejoró mucho durante ese corto lapso de tiempo, aunque claro, aún no podía moverme tan bien como un pegaso de verdad y solo tenía fuerzas para volar por 10 minutos sin parar, o tal vez solo 8 si vuelo a toda velocidad.

Empecé a descender para poder descansar un poco mis alas, las cuales me dolían de tanto aletear

 **-Alex:** Uf, me pregunto cómo le irá a Twilight con Rarity, ya llevan un buen rato ahí adentro

Entonces, como si las hubiera invocado, las unicornios y el bebé dragón salieron de la boutique

 **-Twilight:** La decoración te quedó estupenda Rarity, seguro será del agrado de la princesa

 **-Rarity:** Ay gracias querida, viniendo de alguien tan cercano a la realeza significa mucho

 **-Twilight:** Nos vemos

Twilight se empezó a alejar de la tienda con Spike en su lomo, el cual parecía un tanto idiotizado, además de que era rodeado por varios corazoncitos

 **-Spike:** *suspiro* Esa poni es la más hermosa que mis ojos de dragón hayan visto jamás

 **-Alex:** ¿Spike? -me acerco a él- ¿Estas bien amigo?

 **-Spike:** De maravilla "humamigo"

Yo me quede con cara de "¿Qué rayos?, ¿Qué es eso de Humamigo?"

 **DESPUÉS, CAMINO A CASA DE FLUTTERSHY**

No ocurrió nada interesante de camino a nuestro próximo objetivo, por lo que simplemente me lo saltaré. Ya estábamos en casa de la pegaso encargada de la música para el solsticio de verano, Fluttershy. Me pregunto cómo reaccionará al verme, considerando que soy un humano, por un lado puede asustarse y huir, pero por otro lado podría darle curiosidad mi apariencia, ya que ella nunca ha visto un humano, o al menos eso tengo entendido.

Estábamos frente a la puerta de la casa de Fluttershy así que tocamos a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, hasta que escuchamos un hermoso coro formado por el canto de varias aves, así que fuimos a ver de dónde provenía ese hermoso sonido. Fuimos al patio trasero de la enorme casa, que era el lugar donde se escuchaba el canto, y vimos que una pegaso de pelaje color crema y melena rosa muy larga estaba dirigiendo a las aves con una batuta, como si fuera una orquesta. Cuando se detuvieron nos acercamos para hablar con la pegaso

 **-Twilight:** Ah disculpa, ¿Tú eres la poni encargada de la música?

La pegaso se dio la vuelta y se acercó a nosotros

 **-Fluttershy:** Bueno, sí, yo soy la encargada -decía muy temerosa y con voz baja- me... me llamo... Fluttershy...

 **-Twilight** : Pues mucho gusto, yo soy Twilight Sparkle y vengo a supervisar los preparativos para el solsticio de verano, así que supongo que la música será tocada por tus aves

 **-Fluttershy:** Si, pero aún nos falta ensayar un poco más

 **-Alex:** A mí me parece que cantan muy bien -me acerco un poco más a Fluttershy- soy Alex, por cierto, mucho gusto

Le tendí mi mano en señal de saludo, pero Fluttershy parecía asustada de mí. Yo no quería que Fluttershy me tuviera miedo, pero no podía hacer mucho en ese momento, tal vez luego de que pasemos un tiempo juntos pueda tomarme algo más de confianza

 **-Twilight:** En fin, te dejaremos para que sigas practicando -empieza a caminar- vamos Alex

 **-Alex:** Adelántense, yo tengo un par de cosas de las cuales encargarme antes -me siento en el suelo-

 **-Twilight:** Entiendo, entonces nos vemos luego

Twilight y Spike se fueron, dejándonos a Fluttershy y a mi solos

 **-Alex:** Bueno, ahora que estamos solos me gustaría hablar contigo Fluttershy

 **-Fluttershy:** ¿Hablar?, ¿Sobre qué exactamente?

 **-Alex:** Pues, me doy cuenta de que mi presencia te incomoda y yo no quiero eso, a mí me gustaría que tú y yo podamos ser amigos, pero claro no pienso forzarte a ello

 **-Fluttershy:** Bueno, tu presencia no me incomoda, pero admito que tu altura si me parece algo... intimidante... pero ahora que te sentaste no me asustas tanto

 **-Alex:** Si bueno entiendo eso, pero no es algo que pueda controlar, nosotros los humanos no dejamos de crecer

 **-Fluttershy:** Y yo entiendo eso, pero hablando de otra cosa, ¿Qué clase de animal eres tú?, porque, si te veo bien, pareces un mono con ropa hecha por Rarity

 **-Alex:** Bueno en primera, no soy un mono, aunque admito que se asemejan bastante ambas razas; yo soy un humano, y vengo de otro mundo, sé que puede ser algo difícil de creer pero-

 **-Fluttershy:** No, en realidad yo si lo creo, cuando era solo una potrilla mis padres me contaban un viejo cuento poni que hablaba sobre un reino muy lejano, donde habitaban animales de lo más variados, muy distintos a los ponis, ellos siempre me decían que era solo un cuento pero yo nunca creí eso, porque... yo soñaba con... viajar a ese mundo y... conocer a esos animales y hacerme... su amiga

Esas palabras me recordaron a un momento de mi vida, cuando solo tenía 7 años

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa con mis padres, estábamos viendo mi programa favorito, My Little Pony_

 _ **-Alex:**_ _Wow, ese mundo es tan bonito -miro a mis padres- ¿Podemos ir a Equ-ecues... a Ponyville?_

 _ **-María:**_ _Claro mi niño, tal vez un día podamos ir todos juntos a Ponyville_

 _ **-Alex:**_ _¿En serio?_

 _ **-Brian:**_ _Si Alex, pero no ahora, iremos cuando seas mayor_

 _ **-Alex:**_ _Yey, iremos a Ponyville, y podré conocer a muchos ponis, y podré jugar con ellos, y seremos buenos amigos_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ese es uno de los muchos momentos que nunca olvidaré. Empecé a soltar algunas lágrimas, las cuales Fluttershy notó, pero yo no

 **-Alex:** ¿Sabes?, yo te entiendo Fluttershy... *snif* cuando era niño también soñaba con ir a otro mundo, y al igual que tú, yo también quería hacer amigos, pero... yo quería que mis padres me acompañaran a ese mundo... pero...

Agaché la cabeza un poco mientras empezaba a llorar. Fluttershy se me acercó y trató de hacerme sentir mejor poniendo un casco sobre mi hombro

 **-Fluttershy:** ¿Pero qué?, ¿Qué pasó?

 **-Alex:** *snif* Mis padres... mis padres... ellos murieron... *snif* murieron antes de que pudiéramos ir a ese otro mundo...

Durante mucho tiempo deseé poder visitar Equestria con mi familia, poder vivir ahí y hacerme amigo de todos los ponis, pero ahora, no sé si pueda hacerlo sin ellos. No podía parar de llorar, hasta que sentí algo que me envolvía, era Fluttershy quien me abrasaba con sus cascos y sus alas. Ella también estaba llorando

 **-Fluttershy:** Alex...

 **-Alex:** *snif* ¿Sí?

 **-Fluttershy:** Podemos ser amigos... si aún quieres...

Eso me hizo sentir algo muy fuerte, realmente sentía ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de alegría. Abrasé a Fluttershy mientras seguía llorando

 **-Alex:** Eso... eso me gustaría...

Seguimos así por algunos minutos, hasta que dejamos de sentirnos tristes, conversamos u rato sobre nuestras vidas hasta que finalmente nos sentimos mejor.

 **DESPUÉS**

Ya era hora de que me fuera, y Fluttershy y yo fuimos hasta la entrada de su casa, fue ahí donde nos empezamos a despedir

 **-Alex:** Bueno, esta fue una de las visitas más sentimentales que he hecho

 **-Fluttershy:** Si, para mí también fue algo nuevo

 **-Alex:** Ya debo irme, así que supongo que nos veremos luego durante el solsticio

 **-Fluttershy:** Puede ser

 **-Alex:** Si, bueno, adiós

Comencé a alejarme un poco, hasta que Fluttershy me detuvo

 **-Fluttershy:** Espera, antes de que te vayas quiero darte algo...

 **-Alex:** ¿Eh? -me di la vuelta- ¿Y qué es?

Entonces Fluttershy me abrazó estando parada sobre sus cascos traseros, yo correspondí el abrazo. Luego de un rato nos separamos, me volví a despedir y me fui en dirección a Sugarcube Corner, donde me disponía a esperar a que fuera hora de la celebración

 **DESPUÉS, EN SUGARCUBE CORNER (1 HORA PARA EL SOLSTICIO)**

Me encontraba en mi nueva habitación, haciendo una especie de dibujo sobre el cómo sería si tuviera una casa aquí en Ponyville

 **-Alex:** Veamos... también debe tener una puerta para perros, en caso de que quiera tener mascotas -dibujo en un papel- y también podría tener 2 pisos de altura, y varias habitaciones, si si si -sigo dibujando-

Y así pasé el rato, aunque después de media hora me aburrí, y decidí empezar a entrenar mis alas. Me recosté bocabajo en el suelo y puse la punta de mis alas contra el suelo

 **-Alex:** Muy bien, recuerdo haber visto a varios pegasos hacer esto antes en la tele, no puede ser tan difícil

Intenté levantarme con mis alas, como si fueran manos, pero no pude levantarme completamente y al final caí al suelo

 **-Alex:** Au... de acuerdo, esto es mal difícil de lo que pensé, pero tengo que intentarlo

Intenté volver a levantarme, pero antes de lograrlo Pinkie entró a mi cuarto azotando la puerta, el golpe me sorprendió y me hizo caer otra ves

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¡Alex, ya casi es hora, ¿Estás listo para... ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí en el suelo?

 **-Alex:** Solo quería verificar que tan suave es el piso

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¿Y bien?

 **-Alex:** No es para nada suave

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno, cuando termines de revisar la dureza del suelo, ¿Te importaría venir al piso de abajo?

 **-Alex:** ¿Para qué? -me pongo de pie y me sacudo el polvo-

 **(20 MINUTOS PARA EL SOLSTICIO)**

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Para prepararnos e irnos todos juntos a la alcaldía a celebrar el solsticio

 **-Alex:** Eso suena bien Pinkie, solo dame un momento y bajare, ¿De acuerdo?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Oki Doki Loki -sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta-

 **-Alex:** De acuerdo, antes de irme debo practicar mi vuelo -empiezo a aletear-

En esta ocasión se me hizo algo muy sencillo, al parecer ya podía levantar mi propio peso

 **-Alex:** Al fin, creo que ya puedo volar como cualquier pegaso

Seguí elevándome sin darme cuenta hasta que llegué al techo de la habitación donde me dí un golpe en la cabeza bastante fuerte que me hizo caer al suelo, el cual se rompió y terminé cayendo sobre una barra con varios recipientes plásticos

 **-Alex:** Auch... sabía que pesaba más que cualquier poni pero esto fue una exageración

 **-Sra. Cake:** ¡Alex, ¿Estás bien?!

 **-Alex:** Si si... solo fue una caída de 7 metros, nada que no pueda soportar

 **DESPUÉS (10 MINUTOS PARA EL SOLSTICIO)**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, cerca del gran agujero en el suelo, con los señores Cake, los cuales se veían algo enojados

 **-Sr. Cake:** Alex, eres nuestro huésped y te queremos pero atravesar el suelo de la primera planta es demasiado como para dejarlo pasar así como así

 **-Alex:** Lo sé y lo siento, fue solo un accidente de vuelo

 **-Sra. Cake:** Aún si fue un accidente, no podemos dejar este gran agujero en el techo de la cocina, tendremos que llamar a alguien para que lo arregle y eso costará mucho

 **(5 MINUTOS PARA EL SOLSTICIO)**

 **-Alex:** Pero no es necesario hacer eso, yo me encargaré de arreglarlo después del solsticio, solo necesito unas cuantas tablas de madera, clavos, un martillo...

 **-Sra. Cake:** De ninguna manera podemos dejarte hacer eso, solo eres un niño

 **-Alex:** Si, pero tengo experiencia con las herramientas

 **-Sr. Cake:** ¿Qué clase de padres dejan a su hijo jugar con herramientas?

 **(1 MINUTO PARA EL SOLSTICIO)**

 **-Alex:** No quiero hablar de eso ahora, el caso es que tengo que ir al solsticio para...

De pronto, un gran estruendo de escuchó, la tienda empezó a temblar y, debido al temblor, volví a caer por el agujero.

 **-Alex:** Auch... dolió mas esta ocasión -me levanto con esfuerzo- ¿Que habrá sido ese ruido?

Caminé hasta la ventana más cercana y miré a través de ella. Al parecer el alboroto provenía de la alcaldía

 **-Alex:** ¿La alcaldía?, ¿Pero cómo?, le advertí a Twilight sobre la llegada de Nightmare Moon, ya debería haberla detenido... *facepalm* rayos, olvidé decirle sobre los elementos de la armonía

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Alex, ¿Que fue ese gran estruendo?

 **-Alex:** El comienzo del fin me temo, tenemos que ir a la alcaldía y encontrar a Twilight

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¿Entonces quieres tener esa fiesta de bienvenida ahora?, tu si que eres impredecible

 **-Alex:** Si como sea, solo vamos

Y así, corrimos hasta salir de Sugarcube Corner y pusimos rumbo a la alcaldía, lugar donde tendríamos que enfrentarnos a Nightmare Moon y evitar que la noche eterna sea traída a Equestria

 **CONTINUARA...**


	5. Cap5: Los portadores de la armonía Pt2

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Hola amigos de Fanfiction, en esta ocasión les traigo un episodio lleno de emoción, espero lo disfruten

* * *

 **-ALTRESMIL:** En el capítulo anterior, el pequeño humano Alex, el cual acompañaba a Twilight y a su fiel ayudante Spike, visitó los hogares de las 5 ponis que habían sido encargadas de preparar ciertas áreas para el solsticio de verano; Alex experimentó diferentes emociones durante sus visitas pero al final lograron terminar de revisar los preparativos a tiempo, y solo quedaba esperar. Pero lo que pasó después en la alcaldía fue lo que de verdad ocasionó un problema, pues Nightmare Moon había regresado, y nuestro joven héroe, junto con su amiga Pinkie Pie, se dirigieron a la alcaldía para intentar detenerla

 **Capítulo 5: Los portadores de la armonía Parte 2**

Se había desatado un caos en la alcaldía de Ponyville, todos los ponis que ahí estaban habían salido corriendo para salvar sus vidas. Los únicos lo bastante locos como para ir directo a la alcaldía en ese momento éramos nosotros, Pinkie y yo

 **-Alex:** Vamos Pinkie, debemos darnos prisa y llegar a la alcaldía

 **-Pinkie Pie:** ¿Me podrías repetir por qué es que vamos directo al lugar de donde todos los ponis están huyendo?

 **-Alex:** Porque Nightmare Moon está allí, y si nosotros no la enfrentamos nadie lo hará así que acelera

Ya estábamos llegando al lugar de origen de todo el caos que había en Ponyville. Nos dispusimos a entrar rápidamente, y lo primero que vimos fue a Twilight, quien intentaba hacerle frente a Nightmare Moon sola

 **-Twilight:** ...Si tanto quiere herir a los ponis tendrá que pasar sobre mí

 **-Nightmare Moon:** Pues si así quieres que sean las cosas entonces así será

Nightmare Moon empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno. Twilight también empezó a acumular energía, pero en su mirada se podía observar que tenía miedo del poder de Nightmare Moon, pero aun así no retrocedía

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Twilight no, si tu mueres nunca podremos vencer a Nightmare Moon, retrocede"

La alicornio apuntó su cuerno hacia Twilight y liberó todo el poder acumulado en forma de un potente láser de energía mágica. Twilight seguía sin retroceder, pero era obvio que no sobreviviría a semejante poder; en ese momento sentí un impulso que me hizo reaccionar lanzándome directo hacia Twilight para evitar que el láser la impactara.

Ya que logré empujarla a tiempo, ambos logramos evitar el láser, pero fue por muy poco que logramos salvarnos; se generó una gran explosión en el lugar donde el láser impactó, y aprovechando el humo que se había formado tomé a mis dos amigas y volé fuera de ahí tan rápido como me era posible

Cuando el humo se disipó, Nightmare Moon miró el lugar del impacto, creyendo que había acabado con Twilight

 **-Nightmare Moon:** Eso les servirá de ejemplo a los otros ponis, nadie desafía a la nueva gobernante de Equestria

 **DESPUÉS**

Ya nos encontrábamos bastante lejos de la alcaldía y del alcance visual de Nightmare Moon, por lo que me detuve en un pequeño banco para poder descansar mis alas, en verdad me esforcé mucho para poder escapar con vida de eso

 **-Alex:** *respiración agitada* ¿Están... las dos... bien?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Eso... fue... INCREÍBLE -dijo con una gran sonrisa-

 **-Twilight:** ¡¿Acaso estás loca Pinkie Pie?, por poco morimos allá!

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Pero no morimos, lo cual es bueno

 **-Alex:** Chicas... por favor... -inhalé profundamente y exhalé recuperando el aliento- este no es el momento de discutir entre nosotros, el pueblo entero está en estado de pánico y lo único que tenemos es a nosotros, así que no debemos perder eso

 **-Pinkie Pie:** *suspiro* Tienes razón, lamento mi entusiasmo excesivo -le dijo a Twilight-

 **-Twilight:** Y yo lamento haberte hablado de esa forma, es que estoy muy asustada por la llegada de Nightmare Moon

 **-Alex:** Muy bien,  
ahora que ambas están calmadas debemos buscar a nuestras amigas, ir al bosque Everfree y conseguir los elementos de la armonía para salvar a toda Equestria

 **-Twilight:** Muy bien hasta aquí, intenté ignorar el hecho de que sepas tanto de Equestria pero esto es demasiado, ¡¿Quién te dijo sobre los elementos de la armonía y como sabes que los necesitamos? Ni siquiera yo tuve tiempo para investigar al respecto!

 **-Alex:** Twilight por favor este no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso...

 **-Twilight:** ¡No, este es el momento justo, tengo que saber de dónde sacas tanta información de este mundo y tengo que saberlo ahora que sigo viva!

El silencio invadió la conversación, no tenía ni idea del daño que le estaba haciendo a Twilight solo por guardarle un pequeño secreto, aunque supongo que para ella no es algo tan pequeño, ya que ella es de esas ponis que quieren saber todo de todo; y no saber el porqué de algo como eso de seguro era algo que la molestaba y mucho, hasta podría decir que la ignorancia la atormentaba.

Todo esto me hizo sentir terrible, tan terrible que decidí contarle TODA la verdad, y me refiero a toda: Le expliqué que todos los sucesos que ocurrieron y ocurrirán eran transmitidos por un aparato llamado televisión, y que su destino era controlado por una persona humana, al igual que yo, y que, en mi mundo, todo su mundo no era más que algo irreal e inexistente. Twilight no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa revelación, ella pensaba que no era más que una broma de mal gusto, pero remarque que no lo era en absoluto, que esa era toda la verdad... y que esa era la razón por la cual no quería contarle la verdad. En ese momento, Twilight empezó a desear no haber preguntado, y yo deseaba no haber dicho todo lo que acababa de decir

 **-Alex:** Lamento mucho no haberte dicho la verdad desde el comienzo, pero sabía que esta clase de verdad afectaría tu forma de ver el mundo... tu forma de pensar... y tu forma de verme...

Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de mis ojos, ya que, literalmente, le había explicado que toda su existencia no era más que una mentira

 **-Alex:** Si yo fuera tu... me odiaría por todo lo que pasó, ya que... *snif* ya que todo esto es mi culpa -decía con la cabeza baja-

 **-Twilight:** Alex... -se acerca a mí- no llores por favor...

Levanté la mirada ligeramente, y fue solo para ver que Twilight también estaba llorando

 **-Twilight:** ...Nada de esto es tu culpa...

Esas palabras hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran, así como también hizo que mis lágrimas empezaran a salir sin parar

 **-Twilight:** Nightmare Moon fue quien intentó herirme, pero fuiste tú quién me salvó

 **-Alex:** *snif* Tal vez... pero eso no quita el hecho de que, en mi mundo, tu mundo no sea más que una mentira

 **-Twilight:** Alex -toma mi mano con su casco- eso tampoco es verdad; este mundo es real, las cosas en él son reales, y yo... yo también soy real

Twilight tenía razón, he estado en este mundo el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de ello. Incluso si todos los humanos dijeran que Equestria no es real yo sé que si lo es, porque estoy parado en Equestria justo ahora, y ahora, esta tierra necesita ser salvada

 **-Alex:** Tienes razón, este mundo es real, y no importa lo que una tonta maquina diga, ahora me doy cuenta -me seco las lágrimas- pero aun así, Nightmare Moon no se detendrá hasta controlar toda Equestria, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada a menos que consigamos los elementos de la armonía

 **-Twilight:** En ese caso tenemos que ir por los elementos antes de enfrentarnos a Nightmare Moon, ¿En dónde dijiste que estaban?

 **-Alex:** Pues según recuerdo están ocultos en algún lugar del bosque Everfree, pero incluso si los hayamos no podemos usarlos solos, debemos buscar a nuestras amigas ponis

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Bueno, mientras ustedes tenían su discusión sobre realidad y no sé qué más, decidí adelantarme y busque a todo el grupo

Miramos hacia donde estaba Pinkie Pie, y efectivamente todas nuestras amigas estaban con ella

 **-Applejack:** ¿Que hay compañeros?

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Pinkie no nos explicó los detalles, pero dijo algo sobre patearle el trasero a Nightmare Moon, así que cuenten conmigo

 **-Rarity:** Y conmigo también

 **-Fluttershy:** Yo también quiero ir, tengo miedo, pero no puedo dejar que mis amigos animales sufran por Nightmare Moon

 **-Alex:** Genial, entonces ahora que estamos todas podemos ir a buscar los elementos de la armonía, pero les advierto que el viaje será peligroso, traicionero y muy engañoso, por lo que debemos ser precavidos...

De pronto, se escuchó un grito de terror seguido de una gran explosión proveniente de otra parte del pueblo

 **-Alex:** Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez deberíamos darnos prisa antes de que no haya Ponyville que salvar

 **DESPUÉS, EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE**

Nos encontrábamos caminando por un sendero a través del mortal bosque Everfree, llevábamos un paso algo lento pero constante

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por el bosque Twilight se me acercó y empezó a hablarme

 **-Twilight:** Ahm Alex

 **-Alex:** ¿Si Twilight?

 **-Twilight:** Bueno, sé que estamos en medio de una misión para salvar a toda Equestria, pero en caso de que algo pase, solo quería pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado luego de que me salvaras la vida

 **-Alex:** Nah descuida, aunque, yo también debo pedirte disculpas por no haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio, es que tenía miedo de saber cómo tomarías la verdad, por eso te lo oculté, espero que puedas entender mis razones

 **-Twilight:** Si, las entiendo ahora, pero ahora quiero preguntarte por los elementos de la armonía, ¿Que sabes sobre ellos?

 **-Alex:** Bueno según recuerdo el libro decía algo más o menos así: "Existen un total de seis elementos de la armonía, pero solo se conocen cinco de ellos: Honestidad, Bondad, Generosidad, Risa y Lealtad; el sexto y último elemento es un misterio, poco o nada se conoce de el, pero se dice que cuando los otros cinco se junten y se genere una chispa, el elemento perdido aparecerá"

 **-Twilight:** ¿Una chispa?, ¿Qué clase de chispa?

 **-Alex:** Una que vive dentro de todos nosotros, es la chispa de...

Pero entonces fui interrumpido por un accidente. La parte del sendero por la que estábamos caminando se desmoronó, haciendo que Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Twilight empezaran a deslizarse por el desfiladero. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y yo volamos rápidamente para salvarlas (Rainbow a Pinkie, Fluttershy a Rarity y yo a Applejack) pero no alcanzamos a Twilight, quien aún se acercaba a su muerte

 **-Alex:** ¡Twilight!, Applejack ayuda a Twilight

Ella asintió y se lanzó hacia el desfiladero y tomó a Twilight de sus cascos, pero no dejaron de resbalarse sino hasta que ya estaban al borde del precipicio

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Rayos, esto no va bien, debo hacer algo"

Volé rápidamente hasta donde estaban las dos ponis y empecé a jalar a Applejack para subir a ambas, pero Twilight se resbaló y se soltó

 **-Twilight:** ¡Ahhhhh!

 **-Alex:** ¡Twilight, ya voy!

Antes de ir tras ella dejé a Applejack en donde estaban las otras, y entonces volé hacia el fondo del precipicio con la esperanza de alcanzar a Twilight.

La unicornio estaba cayendo sin control, pero yo la seguía de cerca

 **-Alex:** ¡Twilight!

 **-Twilight:** ¡Alex!

 **-Alex:** ¡Toma mi mano! ¡Rápido!

Estiré mi brazo tanto como pude, Twilight hacia lo mismo, pero no era suficiente, estábamos a unos cuantos centímetros el uno del otro

 **-Twilight:** ¡No te alcanzo!

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Rayos, esto no va bien, debo pensar en algo... ya sé"

Cerré mis alas y dejé de estirar mi brazo, todo con la intención de ir más rápido y alcanzarla. Una vez estuve cerca de ella la cargué en mis brazos y la sujeté con fuerza, pero ahora tenía otro problema... a esta velocidad y a esta altura no creo que sea capaz de volver a subir, al menos no ahora que tengo a Twilight

 **-Twilight:** Alex, ¿Por qué aún no nos elevamos?

 **-Alex:** Porque no llegaríamos con la fuerza que tengo actualmente

 **-Twilight:** ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que de igual modo vamos a estrellarnos?

 **-Alex:** No precisamente, solo debemos pensar en algo que nos saque de aquí, ¿Alguna idea?

 **-Twilight:** No soy buena planeando bajo presión

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "¿Planeando?... ¡Eso es!"

 **-Alex:** Twilight sujétate fuerte, tengo una idea

Mi idea consistía en conseguir más velocidad y usarla para volver a subir, como aquella vez que Rainbow Dash destruyo la nube en que iba a aterrizar y al final me estrellé con un árbol, solo que esta vez no voy a estrellarme... espero

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL RESTO DEL GRUPO**

Las chicas estaban sentadas esperando a que volviéramos del abismo, bueno, todas excepto Rainbow Dash

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Ya sé tardaron mucho en salir, ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?

 **-Applejack:** Descuida terroncito, Twilight estará bien

 **-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura Applejack?

 **-Applejack:** Porque Alex fue quien voló tras ella y ese pequeño me inspira mucha confianza, además, él sabe cómo arreglarse en cualquier situación

 **DE VUELTA EN EL ABISMO**

Seguíamos cayendo, pero no sin control, estaba intentando ganar más velocidad para volver a subir pero no lograba conseguirla

 **-Twilight:** Alex, ¿Me podrías decir cuál era tu idea?

 **-Alex:** Bueno, de momento no se si pueda hacerla pero, estoy intentando ganar más velocidad

 **-Twilight:** Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

 **-Alex:** Descuida ya he hecho esto antes, más o menos

 **-Twilight:** Alex por favor solo abre tus alas, no quiero morir tan joven

 **-Alex:** Espera ya lo tengo, Twilight necesito que te subas a mi espalda y te agaches lo más que puedas

 **-Twilight:** ¡¿Qué quieres que haga que?!

 **-Alex:** Confía en mí

No le quedaba de otra, así que se soltó un momento y se desplazó hasta mi espalda, ahí pasó sus cascos por mi cuello y se sujetó con fuerza

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Oh por Celestia, esto se siente increíble, es como recibir un abrazo de Twilight... no, enfócate en lo que debes hacer"

No recuerdo mucho de cómo lo hizo Rainbow en aquella ocasión, pero debo hacerlo lo mejor que pueda; enderece mi cuerpo mirando hacia donde estaba cayendo y estiré mis brazos hacia el frente. Ya podía sentir como iba más rápido, así como también podía ver el fondo del abismo

 **-Alex:** Espéralo... espéralo... ahora sí, llegó la hora

Abrí mis alas de una y el viento que pasaba por debajo de ellas me elevó en el último segundo. Al fin estábamos ascendiendo, y a gran velocidad por cierto

 **-Alex:** ¡Wuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuu! ¡Aquí vamos!

Ya estábamos a punto de salir del abismo, así que empecé a aletear con fuerza, hasta que finalmente logramos salir. Las chicas nos miraban con asombro, en especial Rainbow Dash

 **-Applejack:** Les dije que ellos podrían hacerlo

Empecé a planear hasta donde estaban mis amigas, lugar donde aterrizamos y nos tendimos en el suelo

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Alex, Twilight, ¿Están los dos bien?

 **-Alex:** *suspiro* ¡Eso fue increíble!, no puedo esperar para poder hacerlo cuando quiera

 **-Applejack:** Bueno al menos el está bien -mira a Twilight- Y Twilight, ¿Estas bien?, esa debió ser una experiencia demasiado fuerte

 **-Twilight:** *respiración agitada* Pues... si fue algo... emocionante... pero no pienso repetirlo

 **-Fluttershy:** Entonces, ¿Están los dos bien?

 **-Rarity:** A mí me parece que si dulzura

 **-Rainbow Dash:** En ese caso será mejor seguir nuestro camino, escuché que en esta área del bosque habitan unas criaturas de lo más horripilantes

 **-Fluttershy:** Entonces estoy de acuerdo con lo de seguir nuestro camino

 **-Alex:** Si, tienen razón

Pero entonces, un nauseabundo olor llegó hasta mi nariz, casi vomito por lo mal que olía así que tapé mi nariz

 **-Alex:** Puaj, ¿Y ese olor de dónde vino?

Las chicas también lo olieron y también taparon sus narices

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Huele como si hubieran dejado un pastel en el refrigerador por 3 años

 **-Applejack:** Pues a mí me huele como al granero antes de su limpieza semanal

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Pues a mí me huele a problemas

Entonces un timberwolf(o también conocido como lobo de bosque) salió de entre los arbustos, y cuando se acercó sentimos que la peste empeoró

 **-Mane6:** ¡Timberwolf!

 **-Alex:** ¡Corran corran corran!

Empezamos a correr lo más rápido que podíamos pero el timberwolf nos seguía muy cerca, sino hacíamos algo nos alcanzaría, así que les dije a las chicas que siguieran adelante mientras yo lo distraía. Mientras ellas se alejaban yo tomé un trozo de madera que encontré y pensé en usarlo como espada para defenderme

 **-Alex:** Ahora si timberwolf, a ver que puedes hacer

La bestia se abalanzó contra mí, pero yo lo evité y le di un golpe en la espalda, aunque no le hice mucho daño. El lobo se empezó a enojar y rugió liberando su aliento mortal

 **-Alex:** -me tapo la nariz- Esta vez no timberwolf

Intenté volver a golpearlo, pero tomó mi arma con su hocico y me la arrebató de la mano, la sacudió un poco y la lanzó lejos. Luego de un rato el palo cayó en el bosque, y en ese momento se escuchó un gran rugido, el cual, estoy casi seguro que fue de una manticora

 **-Alex:** Ah, entonces así se clavaba esa astilla, que loco

El lobo intentó morderme otra ves, pero yo lo esquivé saltando hacia atrás

 **-Alex:** Oye en serio, ¿Por qué haces esto?, digo, eres un lobo hecho de madera, no creo que comas carne

Seguramente el timberwolf se hacia esa misma pregunta, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que siguió con su plan de intentar comerme.

El timberwolf intentó morderme nuevamente, pero yo aproveché y me subí a su lomo

 **-Alex:** Ya te tengo

Pero eso no era del todo cierto... empezó a correr y a saltar y a moverse como loco, todo con la intención de derribarme pero no podía

 **-Alex:** ¡Yija! ¡Arre perrito!

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Ahora entiendo por qué a Applejack le gusta tanto esto"

Él siguió y siguió intentando tirarme pero fue en vano, hasta que finalmente se cansó y dejó de sacudirse

 **-Alex:** Muy bien, así me gusta, ahora vamos a donde están mis amigas porque me muero por contarles que domé un timberwolf, arre

Le di un golpe al timberwolf para que avanzara, pero eso solo lo hizo enojar y empezó a correr con dirección a un río.

Ya cuando estábamos cerca del río intenté detenerlo, pero cuando hice eso el timberwolf me lanzó hacia enfrente y caí sobre mi espalda; el timberwolf puso su rostro frente al mío mientras me gruñía

 **-Alex:** Ok estás enojado lo entiendo, pero debes admitir que fue divertido, ¿No podrías darme otro paseo antes de comerme?

Me negó con la cabeza y abrió sus fauces, listo para comerme; yo cerré los ojos para no sufrir tanto pero, antes de ser comido, algo pateó fuertemente al timberwolf directo al río en donde se hundió hecho pedazos. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que fue Applejack quien golpeó al timberwolf

 **-Alex:** Gracias Applejack, aunque ya lo tenía bajo control

 **-Applejack:** Si tú lo dices compañero -me ayuda a levantar- ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste en esa posición?

 **-Alex:** Bueno, es una historia bastante graciosa pero te lo resumiré: logré montar a ese timberwolf, me trajo hasta aquí y cuando intenté frenar me lanzó hacia el frente, y así terminé en el suelo

 **-Applejack:** Pues me parece increíble que hayas domado a esa cosa

 **-Alex:** A mí también, por cierto, ¿Dónde están las otras?

 **-Applejack:** Vienen detrás, yo me adelanté porque escuché cuando caíste al suelo y quería asegurarme de que no era algún otro peligro

 **-Alex:** Que considerada, pero no creo que ese timberwolf vuelva a molestarnos, justo ahora debe estar hecho trizas en el fondo del río

Pero entonces un timberwolf apareció al otro lado del río, el cual se veía muy enojado

 **-Applejack:** ¿Y entonces cómo es que está del otro lado sin un solo rasguño? -apunta hacia el timberwolf-

Volteé a ver hacia donde ella apuntaba y pude ver que el timberwolf había vuelto

 **-Alex:** Wow, esa cosa sí que es resistente, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo

 **-Applejack:** ¿Pero qué pasará con nuestra misión?

 **-Alex:** Tranquila, van por buen camino, solo sigan derecho y eventualmente llegaran al castillo, yo las alcanzo cuando me libre de esa cosa

Abrí mis alas y volé hasta el otro lado del río, justo donde estaba el timberwolf, me monté en él y lo empecé a llevar lejos de la orilla

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "No entiendo cómo rayos se reconstruyó si Applejack lo convirtió en astillas hace un momento"

El timberwolf rugió con fuerza liberando su mortífero aliento. No podía taparme la nariz ya que me estaba sujetando a él así que respiré una parte de esa peste la cual me hizo caer asqueado

 **-Alex:** Puaj, cómo odio eso de los timberwolfs... espera, esta peste es muy diferente a la del timberwolf que Applejack golpeó, entonces este es OTRO timberwolf

El timberwolf se puso frente a mí, listo para atacar, pero yo no me quedé en el suelo ya que me puse de pie y en posición para correr

 **-Alex:** Entonces, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz árbol con patas

 **-Timberwolf:** Grrrrr

Empezamos a correr en dirección al otro, el timberwolf tenía sus fauces listas para atacar, pero cuando estuvimos cerca el uno del otro salté sobre su cabeza y me impulsé para volar a una cierta altura, empecé a descender a gran velocidad y ya estando cerca del timberwolf giré y aplasté su cabeza con gran fuerza. Su cabeza se destrozó en muchos pedazos y su cuerpo cayó al suelo

 **-Alex:** Jaja, toma eso timberwolf, espero que te haya gustado -me empiezo a elevar- pero si me disculpas tengo que irme ahora, debo encontrar unos elementos de la armonía para vencer a Nightmare Moon

Volé hasta estar a una gran altura para buscar a mis amigas, miré a mis alrededores pero no lograba encontrarlas

 **-Alex:** ¿En dónde rayos están esas yeguas? -alcanzo a mirar un viejo castillo- ¿Será acaso que ya llegaron al castillo?, tal vez debería ir a ver, solo por si acaso

Y así, puse rumbo hacia el antiguo Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles.

Luego de unos minutos volando al fin llegué al castillo. Estaba más destruido y viejo de lo que esperaba y de lo que se ve en televisión

 **-Alex:** Wow, este lugar se ve en muy mal estado, espero que no se rompa o algo

Me puse frente a la gran puerta de la entrada y la empujé levemente, entonces la puerta entera se cayó al suelo causando un gran estruendo, tanto así que destruyó un puente de cuerdas que estaba cerca; entré al castillo y miré que estaba peor por dentro que por fuera

 **-Alex:** Je, y se supone que lo que importa es el interior, a ver concéntrate, tengo que encontrar esos elementos -empecé a caminar- ahora veamos... si yo fuera un elemento de la armonía, ¿Dónde me escondería?

Mientras caminaba mirando mí alrededor, accidentalmente pisé una especie de interruptor, el cual abrió una compuerta secreta en el suelo de donde empezaron a surgir Los Elementos de la Armonía

 **-Alex:** Wow, son más grandes en persona, y ahora finalmente son-

 **-¿?:** -Míos!

Los elementos empezaron a ser rodeados por una magia de color extraño y después de un momento empezaron a flotar directo hacia una figura oscura que estaba en el techo, podía ver cómo los elementos se iban por un hoyo en el techo

 **-Alex:** ¿Pero qué es eso?

 **-¿?:** Soy la gobernante de Equestria, humano tonto

Una poni misteriosa empezó a bajar del cielo, pero una vez que tocó el suelo pude ver que no era una poni misteriosa, ya que era Nightmare Moon, y ahora tiene los elementos

 **-Nightmare Moon:** Al fin, después de un milenio de espera tengo los elementos de la armonía en mi poder -me mira- sabía que si los dejaba vivir lo suficiente me guiarían hasta ellos

 **-Alex:** ¿Pero cómo sabía que nosotros estábamos buscándolos?

 **-Nightmare Moon:** Porque yo soy Nightmare Moon, y yo lo sé todo

 **-Alex:** Y si lo sabe todo, ¿Cómo es que no sabía dónde estaban los elementos?

 **-Nightmare Moon:** ¡Silencio!, lo que importa ahora es que tengo los elementos, y ahora, finalmente podré deshacerme de ellos de una vez por todas

 **-Alex:** No si yo la detengo -me pongo en guardia-

 **-Nightmare Moon:** Muajajajajajaja, tú no eres rival para mí, la nueva gobernante de Equestria

 **-Alex:** La gobernante es la princesa Celestia, y no permitiré que le quites su trabajo

 **-Nightmare Moon:** Pues entonces muéstrame de que eres capaz

Volé a gran velocidad hacia ella, y cuando estuve cerca de ella le di un golpe en el rostro, lo cual hizo que soltara los elementos, pero también hizo que se enojara

 **-Nightmare Moon:** No debiste haber hecho eso

La alicornio me tomó con su magia y me empezó a estrellar contra los muros, el suelo, algunas columnas que seguían de pie, hasta que finalmente me arrojó contra el techo. Pero antes de estrellarme con él, me di una vuelta y puse mis pies contra el techo, me impulsé con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a volar en dirección a Nightmare Moon con la intención de golpearla con todo.

Nightmare Moon no pensaba prolongar mucho la batalla, así que hizo algo extremo: Comenzó a concentrar mucha magia en sus cascos delanteros, y cuando finalmente consiguió suficiente golpeó el suelo con fuerza. El impacto desató una onda expansiva tan fuerte que me hizo volar de vuelta hacia la entrada, pero también hizo que los elementos de la armonía se rompieran. Cuando volví a entrar vi lo que les había pasado a los elementos

 **-Nightmare Moon:** Al fin... Al fin... ¡Al fin los elementos de la armonía han sido destruidos!

 **-Alex:** No... Los elementos

 **-Twilight:** ¡Alex!

Finalmente las chicas habían llegado al castillo, pero cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde

 **-Twilight:** Alex... esos fragmentos en el suelo...

 **-Alex:** Si, es lo que queda de los elementos... lo siento...

 **-Nightmare Moon:** Ahora que me he deshecho de esas cosas infernales, no hay NADA que pueda detenerme, muajajajajajaja

 **-Alex:** ... ... ... No... ...

 **-Nightmare Moon:** ¿Que?

 **-Alex:** Dije que no... tal vez haya destruido los elementos de la armonía, pero eso no significa que nos haya vencido, porque... los elementos no pueden ser destruidos

 **-Nightmare Moon:** ¿De qué hablas?, acabo de destruirlos, y tú lo presenciaste

 **-Alex:** Tal vez destruyó su forma física, pero usted jamás podrá destruir su forma etérea, porque los elementos de la armonía viven dentro de cada uno de nosotros

En ese momento los fragmentos empezaron a brillar. Nightmare Moon estaba muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando; los elementos empezaron a flotar hasta los cuellos de mis amigas, incluyendo a Twilight

 **-Alex:** Todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos un elemento de la armonía que habita dentro de nosotros, y ahora, está por presenciar el poder de nuestra amistad

Las chicas cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a concentrar su fuerza en los elementos, pero no pasaba nada

 **-Nightmare Moon:** En realidad estoy a punto de verlos fracasar, ya que aún les falta OTRO elemento de la armonía

 **-Mane6:** ¡¿Otro?!

 **-Alex:** ¡Pero pensé que solo eran 6!

 **-Nightmare Moon:** Parece que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de indagar en el tema, ya que existe un séptimo elemento, el cual fue escondido hace mucho tiempo en un mundo lejano al que conocemos con la intención de evitar que los elementos se volvieran a reunir. Ese elemento era conocido como El Elemento del Valor, por lo que ustedes nunca podrán vencerme

 **-Alex:** ¿"Elemento del Valor"?, esperen un momento...

Metí la mano en mi camisa para buscar algo, entonces saqué un collar que tenía una gema de color rojo. Nightmare Moon y todas mis amigas se sorprendieron al ver mi collar

 **-Alex:** ¡¿Acaso esto es "El Elemento del Valor"?!

 **-Nightmare Moon:** ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

 **-Alex:** Papá siempre decía que esta gema le perteneció a un hombre que daba su vida para defender las cosas que más amaba, y que mientras lo llevara conmigo yo podría ser igual de valiente... ahora entiendo de lo que hablaba

 **-Nightmare Moon:** Pues no importa si tienen los siete elementos porque no les daré oportunidad de usarlos

Empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno, demasiada a mi parecer. Cerramos nuestros ojos con toda confianza mientras los elementos empezaban a brillar, el brillo era cada vez más fuerte. Nightmare Moon disparó un gran rayo de energía mágica hacia nosotros, pero fuimos protegidos por una barrera hecha por los elementos de la armonía, empezamos a elevarnos del suelo; las chicas se elevaban más que yo, entonces abrí los ojos, dejando ver unos ojos completamente blancos y brillantes junto con una expresión determinada

 **-Nightmare Moon:** Esto es imposible, un humano no sería capaz de resistir tanto poder... ¿Qué eres tú?

 **-Alex:** Soy lo que ve, un niño humano que siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita, y mi nombre... es Alex Tools

Un arco iris empezó a salir de mi collar, el cual se fue extendiendo hacia el de mis amigas una por una, formando de a poco un gran corazón arco iris. Cuando ese corazón quedó terminado, un gran arco iris se empezó a alzar para luego caer sobre Nightmare Moon

 **-Alex:** Dulces sueños, princesa Luna

El arco iris empezó a envolverla. Ella intentaba escapar pero era en vano. Luego de un momento se desató una gran explosión de armonía la cual dio fin a la noche eterna, así como también nos hizo perder la consciencia por un rato.

 **DESPUÉS, EN EL VACÍO**

Me encontraba flotando en un gran vacío blanco, no había nada, ni siquiera parecía tener final

 **-Alex:** ¿En dónde estoy?... no me digan que estoy muerto...

 **-¿?:** Descuida, puedo asegurarte que no lo estas

Esa voz provenía de atrás de mí. Cuando me di la vuelta pude ver a la princesa Celestia, parada sobre el vacío, no como yo que estaba flotando

 **-Celestia:** Alex el humano, me enorgullece ver en lo que te has convertido

 **-Alex:** Princesa Celestia, ¿En dónde estamos?

 **-Celestia:** Eso no es importante ahora, lo que importa es que has demostrado ser un verdadero Tools, incluso con tu corta edad, has demostrado gran Valentía, y es por eso que me gustaría hacerte una propuesta

 **-Alex:** Bueno, eso es muy halagador princesa, pero me temo que aun soy muy joven para eso

 **-Celestia:** ¿Oh?, ah, jajajajajaja, no me refiero a eso Alex, mi propuesta es la siguiente: te doy a elegir entre volver a tu mundo y dejarte vivir una vida pacífica, o puedes quedarte aquí en Equestria y vivir bajo mi cuidado

Esa última opción... al escucharla... realmente me empecé a emocionar, tanto que algunas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos

 **-Celestia:** ¿Entonces que decides, Alex?

Sin pensarlo me lancé hacia la princesa para darle un abrazo mientras me rompía en llanto, aunque claro, eran lágrimas de alegría. La princesa correspondió el abrazo, sabiendo entonces cual era mi respuesta

 **-Celestia:** Entiendo, entonces nos vemos luego en Ponyville

La princesa se empezó a alejar en el vacío, hasta que finalmente se desvaneció completamente.

Empecé a secar mis lágrimas, luego de eso empecé a ver a mi alrededor buscando una salida

 **-Alex:** Muy bien, ahora como hago para salir de aquí...

 **-¿?:** Aun ... algo ... hacer ...

Escuché una voz misteriosa, no sabía si estaba a mí alrededor o en mi cabeza, así que igual empecé a ver en todas direcciones

 **-¿?:** ... tienes ... que ... aquí

 **-Alex:** ¿Qué?, no te entiendo voz misteriosa

Comencé a escuchar un sonido, un sonido que yo ya había escuchado muchas veces antes. Empecé a buscar la fuente del sonido, hasta que finalmente la encontré, la fuente del llanto, el cual provenía de la princesa Luna.

Me acerqué a la princesa con mucho cuidado, y ya cuando estuve lo bastante cerca decidí hablarle

 **-Alex:** Pr-Princesa Luna... -empecé a acercar mi mano hacia ella-

 **-Luna:** Aléjate...

Alejé mi mano mientras ella seguía sollozando

 **-Luna:** Yo nunca... *snif* yo nunca tuve la intención de lastimar a algún poni

 **-Alex:** Pero, ¿entonces por qué hizo todo esto?, ¿por qué quería extender la noche eterna? -me siento en el vacío-

 **-Luna:** Por celos, supongo

 **-Alex:** No entiendo

 **-Luna:** Los ponis se ríen, juegan y disfrutan durante el día, pero descansan durante la noche; desde que mi hermana y yo fuimos encargadas de mover los cuerpos celestiales he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer de cada noche algo hermoso, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que los ponis no se daban cuenta de lo que yo les ofrecía, preferían jugar durante el día que mi hermana les brindaba en lugar de hacerlo durante la noche que yo les daba

 **-Alex:** Ya veo, entonces usted solo quería darles algo lindo de su parte a los ponis, pero usted no se sentía valorada

 **-Luna:** Supongo que es una forma de decirlo

 **-Alex:** ¿Y por qué no le contó a su hermana sobre eso?

 **-Luna:** Si lo hice. En más de una ocasión, le pedí a mi hermana que no levantara el sol, y que así los ponis pudieran disfrutar de mi noche, pero ella solo decía "Lo siento hermana, pero no puedo alterar el orden natural de las cosas solo por un capricho tuyo". Y así fue cada vez que intentaba persuadirla, hasta que finalmente decidí hacer algo al respecto: ya que yo no contaba con el poder suficiente para controlar dos cuerpos celestiales a la ves decidí llamar a un ser nocturno llamado "Nightmare" para que me ayudara. Nightmare y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, el me ayudaría a que los ponis pudieran ver la belleza de la noche durante el día, a cambio de que yo le prestara mi dominio sobre la luna. Pero Nightmare no quería darle una bella noche a los ponis, sino que él quería extender la noche eterna, pero para cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde. Nightmare tomó control sobre mi cuerpo y lo convirtió en el demonio conocido como "Nightmare Moon"... luego de eso... lo único que recuerdo... *snif* son los gritos de dolor de incontables ponis...

La princesa Luna se rompió en llanto y yo no podía hacer mucho para ayudarla, solo estar ahí para ella

 **-Alex:** Princesa, me doy cuenta de que tiene un pasado difícil, pero de nada le sirve aferrarse a él, ahora que Nightmare Moon fue contenida puede empezar de nuevo

 **-Luna:** Cállate...

 **-Alex:** ¿Ah?

 **-Luna:** Cállate... cállate cállate ¡cállate!... No intentes engañarme... tú no eres capaz de entender como me siento... tu jamás sabrás lo que siento

Ella seguía llorando, su voz sonaba rota, y yo sin poder hacer nada

 **-Alex:** ... Se siente atrapada...

 **-Luna:** ¿Ah?

 **-Alex:** Se siente como si todos los que la rodean estuvieran en su contra, como si todo lo que hiciera estuviera mal... pero sobre todo, se siente sola... ¿o me equivoco?

 **-Luna:** No, eso es justamente lo que siento, ¿Pero cómo es que-

 **-Alex:** Porque así me sentía yo... luego de haber perdido a mi madre en aquel accidente. Intenté salvarla con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue inútil, a causa de mi debilidad mi madre murió... y desde ese momento... comprendí lo que se siente estar solo

 **-Luna:** *snif* Veo que... tal vez si puedes entenderme. Pero si tú haz pasado por algo como eso ¿cómo haces para seguir adelante?

 **-Alex:** No lo sé, simplemente sigo adelante

 **-Luna:** Pues me temo que yo no tengo esa opción, incluso si eligiera regresar el daño ya fue hecho, y después de todo lo ocurrido esta más que claro que nadie va a perdonarme

 **-Alex:** Bueno, pues yo si la perdono, y también su hermana lo hará, y estoy seguro de que todos sus súbditos lo harán, solo debe tener el Valor de pararse frente a ellos y explicarles lo que pasó

 **-Luna:** Pero no sé cómo...

 **-Alex:** Antes, yo tampoco lo sabía, pero he descubierto que el Valor viene cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado, alguien que te apoya cuando lo necesitas, y yo puedo ser esa persona si usted lo desea

 **-Luna:** ¿En serio?

Asentí con determinación, me puse de pie y le tendí mi mano a la princesa Luna. Cuando ella tomó mi mano tomó se empezó a tornar borroso, hasta que finalmente volvimos al mundo real

 **DE VUELTA EN EL CASTILLO ABANDONADO**

Al fin, luego de un buen rato, me estaba levantando del suelo, y por alguna razón mis ojos estaban llorosos

 **-Alex:** *bostezo* Bueno, me alegra haber podido ayudarle

 **-¿?:** Te lo agradezco, Alex

Me di la vuelta y vi a la princesa Luna, libre del control de Nightmare Moon; a la princesa Celestia junto a ella y a mis amigas, que ya se encontraban mejor

 **-Luna:** Gracias por todo Alex -decía con una sonrisa- me alegra haberte conocido

 **-Alex:** No princesa, el honor fue mío

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Entonces, ahora que todo se resolvió, creen que podamos...

 **-Alex:** Pero claro Pinkie

 **DE REGRESO EN PONYVILLE**

 **-Pinkie y Alex:** Es... ¡Hora de la fiesta!

* * *

 **MUSICA DE FONDO: Bob Esponja - Fiesta de medusas**

* * *

Todo el pueblo estaba decorado para la ocasión: había globos, serpentinas, confeti saliendo de todas partes y se podía escuchar música a lo largo y ancho del pueblo

Mis amigas y yo estábamos en la alcaldía celebrando, mientras que la princesa Luna estaba hablando con los ponis del pueblo, al parecer les pedía disculpas, no pude escuchar mucho de la conversación por la música pero si pude ver que todos lo perdonaron

 **-Alex:** Bueno, me alegra cuando las cosas terminan bien, por cierto Pinkie ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba esta fiesta?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** La Súper Mega Fiesta de Bienvenida para Alex Tools y del Regreso de la Princesa Luna -jaló una cuerda y se extendió un banderín de lo más largo con todo lo que Pinkie dijo escrito- ahora... ¡Ay que festejar!

La poni fiestera trajo una máquina de DJ y a la mejor DJ de toda Equestria, Vinyl Scratch, o mejor conocida como DJ PON3. La música de fondo cambio de pronto

* * *

 **CANCIÓN DE FONDO: Dragón Ball Z Opening**

* * *

La canción empezó a sonar fuerte de las bocinas, y en cuanto la escuché la reconocí

 **-Alex:** Esa canción yo me la sé

Así que tomé un micrófono y le pedí a DJ PON3 que la pusiera en modo Karaoke, cuando la canción empezó yo comencé a cantar

El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),  
al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin,  
con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)

la verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,  
como si un volcán hiciera una erupción,  
derrite un gran glaciar,  
podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
no importa lo que suceda,  
siempre el ánimo mantendré,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,  
haré una genkidama,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
no pienses nada sólo escucha,  
sueño está ya en tu corazón,  
Chala Head-Chala,  
no importa lo que suceda,  
porque es el día de hoooooooy.

Una vez terminó la canción, todos los ponis se emocionaron, al parecer les gustó mi manera de cantar, y a mí también me gustó como se sintió cantar frente a tantos ponis

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Je, tal vez debería empezar una banda o algo así"

 **-Alex:** Gracias a todos por estar aquí con nosotros, realmente significa mucho que hayan venido, y también quiero agradecerles por haberme recibido aquí en su pueblo, sé que ver a un humano aquí puede resultarles algo raro pero les prometo que no causaré problemas

 **-Pinkie Pie:** -me quita el micrófono- Y también promete cantar en todas mis fiestas

Los ponis se volvieron a emocionar, al parecer querían volverme a escuchar cantar

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos a seguir festejando

 **FIN**

* * *

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Oye, yo quería seguir festejando

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Lo siento Pinkie pero ya puse "FIN" así que adiós

La poni fiestera regresó por donde sea que había venido

 **-ALTRESMIL:** *suspiro* Bueno, ahí lo tienen, después de muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo de espera (y miren que me estoy quedando corto) al fin terminé el capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado. Y ya que estoy, me gustaría agradecer a algunas personas ahora que tengo oportunidad: Primero le agradezco al usuario "Como arroyo que fluye" de Fanfiction, ya que fue el quien me dio la idea de reescribir este fanfic con mejor detalle; a "Niizuma-Brony" de Fanfiction, él fue quien me inspiró a convertirme en escritor; a "Rikimlp" de Fanfiction, un usuario y amigo mío que me ha seguido desde hace mucho tiempo, además de que me ha apoyado más que cualquier otra persona (aunque ahora sus reviews se hayan borrado); y por último a "Sonrx1" de Wattpad, él me ha estado apoyando en mi estancia en Wattpad y ojala me siga apoyando; y a todos mis actuales lectores, los cuales han aguantado casi 3 meses de espera para esto, espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena y que hayan escuchado las canciones que agregué. Y bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero les vaya bien y que disfruten de sus vacaciones, nos vemos en otro capítulo.


	6. Cap6: Aprendiendo a volar

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Hola amigos de Fanfiction, ya después de mcuho tiempo al fin les traigo el capítulo 6, tal vez este capítulo no vaya a ser la gran cosa, pero les puedo asegurar que será importante para el transcurso de la historia, así que relájense un rato con este capítulo

 **P.S.:** Los nombres de las canciones yo las pongo como están escritas en los vídeos de Youtube, también pueden buscarlos con un nombre más corto

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Aprendiendo a volar**

Todo comienza en la pastelería de Sugarcube Corner, y ya que es de mañana es de esperarse que todos estemos dormidos aún.

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ALEX**

Me encontraba acurrucado en mi cama, sin intención alguna de salir de ella, hasta que unos rayos de sol empezaron a entrar por mi ventana. Poco a poco los rayos solares llegaron a estar sobre mis ojos cerrados, y debido a la molestia que me causaban comencé a despertarme

 **-Alex:** *bostezo*

Abrí mis ojos con algo de esfuerzo hasta que finalmente los abrí completamente, me quité la cobija de encima y salí de la cama.

Caminé hasta la ventana para poder ver cómo había amanecido el pueblo de Ponyville

 **-Alex:** Je, it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this, kids like me... should go for a walk

Así que avancé hasta un clóset, abrí sus puertas y observé la "gran variedad" de atuendos que había (en realidad solo estaba un cambio de ropa), tomé mi estilo habitual y salí de la habitación con algo de prisa

 **LUEGO, EN EL PISO DE ABAJO**

Ya había terminado de ponerme mi ropa y me dirigí directo a la cocina. De ahí tomé una manzana y me dirigí hacia la salida, pero antes deje una nota en el mostrador diciendo que saldría a caminar un rato; abrí la puerta de la tienda y salí mientras me comía la manzana

 **AFUERA**

El pueblo de Ponyville se veía muy bien por la mañana. Aún no había ponis pero aun así se veía muy bien, tranquilo, tal y como me gusta empezar una mañana.

 **-Alex:** -respiré hondo por la nariz- Me gusta este ambiente, se respira la tranquilidad, pero es hora de un cambio de aire... -empecé a estirar mis alas- ¡A volar!

Di un gran aleteo para salir disparado hacia las alturas, ya estando arriba abrí mis alas y empecé a planear sobre el pueblo. Los ponis empezaban a salir de sus casas, algunos abrían sus ventanas y otros preparaban puestos de ventas con mercancía variada, al parecer hoy era día de mercado

 **-Alex:** Me gustaría poder ir a ver los puestos *suspiro* pero no tengo nada de dinero... mmmmmm, en ese caso mejor consigo un empleo, ¿Pero dónde?

* * *

 **CANCION DE FONDO:** Sonic Unleashed "Spagonia Rooftop Run Day" Music

* * *

En ese momento mis ideas fueron interrumpidas por una gran corriente de aire la cual me arrastró y me hizo caer sobre una nube cercana, al parecer un pegaso estaba practicando su vuelo

 **-Alex:** Wow, ese tipo sí que sabe volar, aunque casi me mata, tengo que hablar con él sí o si

Me puse de pie y nuevamente me eleve para empezar a seguir al pegaso de hace un momento. Iba muy rápido como para poder seguirle el paso, pero al menos no iba demasiado lejos, al parecer estaba practicando sus acrobacias más que su velocidad por lo que no se alejaba mucho de mí

 **-Alex:** Mejor tengo cuidado con este loco

El pegaso empezó a ascender de una manera que nunca había visto, logrando llegar hasta una altura que yo nunca había alcanzado para empezar a descender en picada a toda velocidad. Intenté acercarme para verlo más de cerca, pero me acerqué demasiado y fui arrastrado por la corriente que este generaba

 **-Alex:** ¡Rayos! -decía mientras empezaba a caer a gran velocidad- ¡Tengo que estabilizarme!

Pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, jamás había ido tan rápido así que era difícil estabilizarme

 **-¿?:** ¡Oye Alex!

 **-Alex:** ¡¿Me conoces?!

Miré más de cerca al pegaso, y me di cuenta que todo este tiempo era Rainbow Dash

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Pues claro que te conozco, si quieres estabilizarte a esta velocidad debes hacer exactamente lo que te diga

 **-Alex:** Ok, ¿Qué debo hacer primero?

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Primero debes mirar en dirección a donde estas cayendo

 **-Alex:** De acuerdo, aquí voy

Puse mi mirada fija hacia donde estaba cayendo, pero mi cuerpo aún se sentía raro

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Ahora junta tus cascos lo más que puedas a tu cuerpo y estira tus patas traseras para tener el control

Ya que no tengo cascos, asumí que se refería a mis brazos. Los junte a mi cuerpo y estiré mis piernas, inmediatamente me sentí mejor

 **-Alex:** Ya siento que tengo el control

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Ahora prepárate para abrir tus alas cuando yo te diga

Ya estábamos cerca de tocar el suelo, pero aun así decidí esperar a Dash (50 metros para el impacto)

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Prepárate... en tres (30m)... dos (20m)... uno (10m)... ¡Ahora!

Inmediatamente abrimos nuestras alas y nos elevamos con la corriente del viento justo antes de estrellarnos; se levantó una gran cantidad de polvo detrás de nuestro ascenso.

 **-Alex:** WUUUUUUUJUUUUUU... ¡Esto si es velocidad! -gritaba mientras seguía aleteando para ascender más-

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Veo que tienes potencial humano, con algo de entrenamiento podrías llegar lejos, no tanto como yo pero no lo harías mal

 **-Alex:** Oh sí, eso me recuerda el por qué te estaba siguiendo, quiero pedirte que me entrenes en esto de volar

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Suena a que será divertido, lo haré, a cambio de un favor que te pediré luego

 **-Alex:** Suena justo para mi

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Bien, empezamos mañana a primera hora en la plaza del pueblo, no llegues tarde

 **-Alex:** Muy bien, allí estaré

Rainbow Dash siguió elevándose para seguir practicando sus acrobacias mientras que yo empecé a descender como ella me había enseñado ya que ya no podía elevarme más. Una vez estuve a una cierta distancia del suelo abrí mis alas y volé hacia Sugarcube Corner para descansar un poco

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Esto va a ser difícil, pero me esforzaré al máximo"

Luego de un rato volando finalmente llegue a la pastelería donde, al parecer, ya me estaban esperando

 **-Sra. Cake:** ¡Alex, al fin regresaste! -corrió para abrasarme-

Yo correspondí el abrazo sin saber el porqué del mismo

 **-Alex:** Wow, no pensé que me extrañarían tanto, solo me fui por un rato

 **-Sra. Cake:** Vimos tu nota y pensamos que era una carta de despedida *snif* en verdad me puso muy triste saber que te irías para siempre

 **-Alex:** Espere ¿Qué?, ¿Despedida?, no yo solo me fui a dar un paseo y lo deje bastante claro en la nota

 **-Pinkie Pie:** En realidad no se distingue bien el mensaje

 **-Alex:** ¡Ah!, Pinkie ¿De dónde saliste?, ¿Y cómo que no se distingue el mensaje?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Si mira -me entrega la nota- tu letra de humano es tan extraña que tuve que adivinar lo que decía

Cuando mire la nota me di cuenta de inmediato cual era el problema

 **-Alex:** Pinkie, la nota esta al revés

Voltee la nota y se la regresé para que pudiera leerla, cuando la leyó de manera correcta se dio cuenta que todo fue un malentendido. La pobre poni se sintió algo avergonzada por haber confundido el mensaje

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Ups, parece que si lo malentendí

 **-Sra. Cake:** ¡Pinkie, no te imaginas el susto que acabo de pasar! *suspiro* Necesito sentarme

Pinkie le acercó una silla mientras que yo le ayudé a sentarse

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "*suspiro* Creo que causo demasiadas molestias aquí, en cuanto consiga trabajo me conseguiré una casa propia"

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Eran las seis de la mañana (o sea primera hora de la mañana) y ya me encontraba en el lugar acordado, pero aún no veía ni rastro de Rainbow Dash

 **-Alex:** *bostezo* Vaya, esto de levantarme tan temprano no me gusta mucho ¿En dónde estará Rainbow Dash?, digo, ella fue la que eligió la hora y el lugar de encuentro se supone que debería estar aquí desde antes... bueno, mejor tomo asiento parece que esto va a tardar

Me dirigí hacia una banca junto a una fuente para sentarme a esperar a Rainbow Dash.

 **3 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Ya eran las 9:00 a.m. y aún no hacia acto de presencia

 **-Alex:** *suspiro* Ok, esto ya es demasiado, -me levanté de la banca- si Rainbow no me quería enseñar solamente tenía que decirlo. Voy a ir a buscarla

Abrí mis alas y me preparé para volar, pero antes de eso observé a lo lejos que Rainbow ya venía llegando

 **-Rainbow Dash:** ¡Alex!

 **-Alex:** ¡Rainbow! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

 **-Rainbow Dash:** ¡Hazte a un lado!

La Pegaso venía muy rápido, y a juzgar por lo que dijo no le alcanzaba para aterrizar. Me elevé para evitar el impacto, pero Rainbow se estrelló con la banca en la que estaba sentado hace un momento

 **-Alex:** ¡Rainbow! -bajé inmediatamente y corrí hasta donde estaba- Por favor dime que aún estás viva...

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Ugh... si, descuida... -se empieza a levantar- he tenido mejores aterrizajes

 **-Alex:** ¿Dónde estabas?, llevo 3 horas esperándote

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Lo siento, olvidé que hoy debía ayudar a Applejack en la granja; en fin, ahora que estoy aquí, ya es hora de tu entrenamiento

 **-Alex:** Oh si, al fin llegó la hora

Rainbow emprendió el vuelo en dirección a Cloudsdale y yo la seguí de inmediato.

 **DESPUÉS, EN CLOUDSDALE**

Cuando llegamos, Rainbow se dirigió hacia una pista de obstáculos hechos con nubes, muy parecida a la de la academia Wonderbolt, y sacó un silbato, un cronómetro y una gorra de entrenadora

 **-Rainbow Dash:** De acuerdo, tu entrenamiento será realizado aquí, en la pista de obstáculos de Cloudsdale. Aquí aprendí casi todo lo que sé y aquí será donde tú entrenaras

 **-Alex:** De lujo, esto será divertido

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Si, ya veremos. Si quieres aprender a volar como yo necesitarás ejercitar tus alas y ganar bastante fuerza, así que... ¡Dame veinte humano!

 **-Alex:** ¡Si señor, digo señora!

* * *

 **CANCIÓN DE FONDO:** Survivor - Eye of the Tiger

* * *

Me tendí en el suelo y flexioné mis alas y empecé a levantarme, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que pensé. Luego de un momento caí rendido

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Siguiente prueba: Despegue y aceleración

Empezamos a correr por una larga pista a toda velocidad, extendimos las alas y empezamos a planear por la pista

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Buen despegue, ahora la aceleración

Rainbow comenzó a aletear hasta ganar mucha velocidad y elevarse, por mi parte, intenté aletear con todas mis fuerzas pero no logré llegar lo suficientemente alto

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Siguiente ejercicio: Despegue en vertical

La pegaso llegó hasta una nube y aterrizó en ella, luego flexionó sus cascos y despegó como un cohete ganando una gran altura. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo, aterrice en otra nube y traté de despegar como Rainbow pero no logré ascender tanto

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Siguiente ejercicio: Defensa personal

Nos detuvimos en el aire y nos pusimos en guardia, por alguna razón

 **-Alex:** ¿Te importaría decirme como esto me ayudará a volar mejor? -esquivo un golpe por muy poco-

 **-Rainbow Dash:** No lo hará, pero no pareces ser de lo que saben defenderse solos

 **-Alex:** ¡Oye!

Eso me hizo enojar, así que me lancé contra ella, pero por más que intentaba atacarla ella evadía mis golpes. Lancé un último golpe con toda mi fuerza el cual detuvo con un solo casco

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Ahora, así es como se lanza un golpe de verdad

Rainbow me lanzó un golpe directo al rostro, pero de alguna manera logré anticiparlo y esquivarlo. Tomé a Rainbow Dash del casco que detuvo mi puño y la lancé con fuerza, aunque la pegaso volvió a volar rápidamente

 **-Alex:** Wow, no sé cómo pasó pero wow

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Debo admitir que no estuvo mal, pero apenas comienzo a calentar

Volvimos a ponernos en guardia y comenzamos a combatir en el aire. Estuvimos peleando durante 20 minutos, y si me lo preguntan a mí Rainbow Dash iba ganando

 **-Alex:** Muy bien... *jadeo* tiempo fuera...

 **-Rainbow Dash:** No puedo creer que... *jadeo* te hayas cansado tan... uf, rápido

 **-Alex:** Bueno... no estoy tan en forma como tu...

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Bueno, con esto podemos dar por concluida tu primera lección de vuelo

 **-Alex:** ¡¿Primera?! -le pregunte sorprendido, ¿acaso esto no era suficiente?-

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Si, aun debo enseñarte muchas más cosas, por ahora será mejor que descanses -empieza a alejarse-

 **-Alex:** Oye espera, ¿Y tú adónde vas?

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Debo ir a despejar el cielo, es aburrido pero también es mi trabajo, nos vemos

La pegaso se fue a trabajar, mientras que yo me acosté en una nube para descansar

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Entonces esto solo fue la primera parte, eso significa que me queda un largo camino por recorrer, pero estoy seguro que con algo de esfuerzo lo podré lograr"

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que un ruido extraño me sacó del trance, era como un gruñido de monstruo pero menos feroz. Al parecer era mi estómago

 **-Alex:** Ay vaya, olvidé que no había desayunado

 **-Estómago:** Grrr... Dame comida... grrr

 **-Alex:** Ya tranquilo -le di unas palmaditas- comerás muy pronto, solo déjame llegar a Sugarcube Corner

 **-Estómago:** Grrr... No querer pastel... querer comida sana... grrr

 **-Alex:** Ok, entonces vamos a Sweet Apple Acres

 **-Estómago:** Grrr... Si... grrr

Una vez aclarado lo que iba a comer, me puse de pie y emprendí el vuelo hacia las afueras del pueblo, en dirección hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

 **DESPUÉS, EN SWEET APPLE ACRES**

Aterricé entre los huertos de manzanas muy disimuladamente sin que nadie me viera. La familia Apple vive del negocio de cosechar manzanas por lo que debo suponer que me querrán vender las manzanas, pero no tengo dinero poni (bits), además, una manzana desaparecida no llevará la granja a la quiebra.

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Ok, vamos a ver si puedo con esto"

Le di una patada a un manzano con la esperanza de tirar unas cuantas manzanas, pero no conseguí nada.

 **-Alex:** Rayos, vamos otra vez

Esta vez me preparé mejor: me alejé un poco y corrí hacia el árbol, le di otra patada con todas mis fuerzas y esta vez sí lo conseguí, varias manzanas, mas no todas, cayeron del árbol. Tomé una del suelo y me recosté en el tronco del árbol para poder comer tranquilo, pero antes de poder darle un mordisco escuché que alguien se acercaba

 **-¿?:** Será mejor cosechar este huerto antes de que la plaga regrese

 **-¿?:** Eeyup

Entré en pánico, así que me escondí en el único lugar que se me ocurrió: entré las ramas del manzano.

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Manzanas, ¿En qué lío me metí esta vez?"

 **-Applejack:** Estas plagas son una molestia, ojala pudiéramos deshacernos de ellas en lugar de lidiar con estos problemas

 **-Big Mac:** Eeyup

 **-Applejack:** También estaría bien tener un poco de ayuda, aunque fuera solo por una temporada -coloca algunos cestos bajo el manzano- pero las soluciones no crecen en los árboles

La poni granjera golpeó el árbol donde yo estaba, y todas las manzanas empezaron a caer, igual que yo. Caí de cabeza en una de las cestas que habían colocado, el cual se atoró en mi cabeza; Applejack y Big Mac se sorprendieron al ver cómo había salido de la nada

 **-Applejack:** Alex, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

 **-Alex:** ... ... ...

Intenté responderle, pero no pude por la cesta en la que me atoré. Traté de quitármela pero no pude, sin embargo Applejack lo hizo como si nada

 **-Applejack:** ¿Que decías?

 **-Alex:** Decía: Estoy aquí porque me muero de hambre, y pensé que no les importaría si tomaba una manzana o dos, pero luego recordé que me matarían si les decía así que mejor me quedé callado... a diferencia de ahora...

 **-Applejack:** ¡Alex!

 **-Alex:** Lo siento, en serio, pero es que no he comido nada en todo el día, y estuve entrenando con Rainbow Dash y por favor no me hagas daño

 **-Applejack:** Alex, si querías manzanas solo debiste pedirlas

 **-Alex:** ¿En serio?

 **-Applejack:** Claro, nuestras manzanas son para todos, pero no por eso dejaré pasar que intentaste robarle a la familia, tendrás que compensarnos de alguna manera

 **-Big Mac:** ¿Applejack?

 **-Applejack:** Ahora no Big Mac, aun no termino

 **-Big Mac:** Pero Applejack

 **-Applejack:** Dije que aún no

 **-Big Mac:** ¡Applejack!

 **-Applejack:** -voltea a ver a su hermano- ¿Qué?

 **-Big Mac:** ¡La plaga!

Un gran grupo de murciélagos de la fruta salieron de entre los manzanos del huerto norte, al parecer ya habían terminado con todas las manzanas y ahora iban por el huerto este, justo donde estábamos

 **-Applejack:** Esto es malo, si se comen otro huerto no tendremos manzanas para la temporada de cidra

 **-Alex:** Tranquila Applejack, yo me encargo de estas cosas

Volé hasta el manzano donde estaba hace un rato y arranqué una rama, volé hasta estar frente a la plaga y adopté una pose de pelea estilo Link

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "De acuerdo, esto es lo más tonto y lo más divertido que jamás haya hecho, pero prefiero enfrentarme a un enjambre de murciélagos antes que a Applejack furiosa"

 **-Alex:** Llegó la hora, ¡A la carga!

* * *

 **CANCIÓN DE FONDO:** Undertale OST: 096 - Last Goodbye

* * *

El enjambre de murciélagos de la fruta se empezaron a agrupar hasta formar una gran bestia que soltó un rugido de pura furia. Yo me lancé contra esa cosa y empecé a golpearlos uno por uno con mi "espada"

 **-Alex:** *jadeo* *jadeo* ¿Suficiente bestia?

Ya estaba algo cansado, pero ni siquiera le había hecho nada a ese enjambre, solo derribe a unos cuantos murciélagos; la bestia enjambre me volvió a rugir y se empezó a abalanzar hacia mí, crucé mis brazos para cubrirme pero la bestia no logró alcanzarme ya que unos cuantos cestos lo golpearon

 **-Applejack:** Vamos Big Mac, es nuestra oportunidad de defender nuestra granja

 **-Big Mac:** Eeyup -patea otro cesto-

 **-Alex:** Genial, así está mejor -me pongo en guardia- a ver que tanto pueden ahora

Me lancé nuevamente hacia el enjambre, el cual se dividió y me empezó a atacar desde todas direcciones. Los murciélagos de la fruta se lanzaban hacia mi mientras yo, con algo de dificultad, los golpeaba y derribaba cada vez que intentaban morderme, alguno que otro era detenido por Applejack y Big Mac, pero aún no era suficiente ya que eran demasiados

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Vamos Alex, tienes que esforzarte más, sino, toda la granja será devorada"

Ya estaba cansado de tanto pelear contra la plaga, pero no podía rendirme, entonces recordé algo que había visto hace mucho tiempo en la televisión

 **-Alex:** "Si no puedes ganar con fuerza, busca otra manera"... ¡Ya sé! -empecé a provocar a los murciélagos haciendo varios gestos- ¡Oigan chupa jugo! ¡Apuesto a que no podrían atraparme ni aunque lo intentarán!

Eso no les gustó nada, así que se abalanzaron contra mí. Cerré mis alas y empecé a descender en picada a gran velocidad mientras la plaga completa me seguía

 **-Alex:** ¡Applejack! ¡Big Mac! ¡Prepárense para lanzar a mi señal!

Asintieron y tomaron todos los cestos que había cerca, se prepararon para cuando yo les dijera

 **-Alex:** Llegó la hora... ¡Fuego!

Rápidamente me hice a un lado y la mitad de murciélagos me siguieron con facilidad, mientras que los demás no pudieron seguirme; Applejack le lanzaba cestos a Big Mac y el los pateaba en el aíre con gran precisión, apenas alcanzaron, pero lograron derribar a la mitad del ejército de murciélagos, la otra mitad me estaba siguiendo hacia el huerto de manzanas

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HUERTO**

Estaba volando entre los manzanos del huerto mientras los murciélagos me seguían. Algunos se estrellaban mientras otros chocaban entre sí

 **-Alex:** Ahora, ascenso en vertical

Di un giro y posicione mis pies en el suelo para dar un gran salto hacia el cielo, mientras que abajo varios murciélagos se estrellaban con los árboles; algunos lograron seguirme, pero no lograban ascender tanto como yo. Cuando todos llegamos hasta el límite, los murciélagos que quedaban se juntaron en un pequeño grupo mientras que yo empecé a descender en picada con mis puños enfrente de mí

 **-Alex:** ¡Golpe en picada!

Ataqué con toda mi fuerza a los murciélagos restantes, los cuales empezaron a volar en todas las direcciones dentro y fuera de la granja

 **-Alex:** ¡Oh sí! ¡Punto para el equipo Apple!

Aterricé lo más suave que pude, aunque no fue demasiado, y vi como los murciélagos empezaban a ascender y a marcharse en una misma dirección

 **DESPUÉS**

Los murciélagos de estaban yendo de la granja, seguramente no eran todos pero se estaba yendo una gran cantidad; Applejack, Bic Mac y yo estábamos en la entrada del granero observando el bello panorama

 **-Alex:** Eso fue... lo más divertido que he hecho en toda mi vida

 **-Applejack:** Pues he de admitir que no lo hiciste mal

 **-Big Mac:** Eeyup

 **-Alex:** ¿Entonces con esto ya pagué mi deuda?

 **-Applejack:** Eso depende

 **-Alex:** ¿Depende? ¿De qué?

 **-Applejack:** ¿No te gustaría trabajar aquí en la granja como exterminador de plagas a tiempo parcial?

 **-Alex:** ¿Exterminador de plagas? Pues eso depende

 **-Applejack:** ¿De qué?

 **-Alex:** ¿Podré volver a pelear contra las pestes que intenten acabar con las manzanas?

 **-Applejack:** Claro

 **-Alex:** Entonces acepto

 **-Applejack:** Entonces tu deuda está pagada, y puedes tomar las manzanas que quieras, claro que con moderación

 **-Alex:** Gracias Applejack, me alegra escuchar eso...

 **-Estómago:** Grrr... ¡Dame comida!...

 **-Alex:** Porque luego de esta batalla realmente muero de hambre, así que con su permiso

Volé rápidamente hacia un árbol cercano y derribe las manzanas que tenía de una patada, me recosté y tomé una manzana, y esta vez, finalmente, pude darle un mordisco

 **-Alex:** -la saboreo- ¡Está deliciosa!

 **FIN**

* * *

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Y listo, espero les haya gustado este episodio de la vida del humano más joven y payaso que ha pisado tierra poni (hasta donde yo sé). Nos vemos en otro episodio.

 **P.S.:** Si conocen a otro humano que haya llegado a Equestria siendo igual o más joven háganmelo saber, gracias.


	7. Cap7: Temporada de timberwolves

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Hola gente de Fanfiction, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, como media eternidad jeje, pero en fin, no los quiero aburrir con mis chistes malos, así que los dejo con el capítulo, disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Temporada de timberwolves**

Todo comienza en la tienda de Sugarcube Corner, luego de todas las molestias que había causado a la familia Cake decidí buscar un empleo para poder vivir por mi cuenta, y ahora que trabajo a tiempo parcial en la granja de la familia Apple llegó la hora de que me vaya.

El señor y la señora Cake, Pinkie Pie y yo estábamos en la entrada de la tienda, ya que ahí tenía lugar mi triste despedida, y de los cuatro, sorprendentemente, la pareja Cake era la más triste (yo pensaba que sería Pinkie).

 **-Alex:** Bueno, supongo que esto es todo, ahora que tengo trabajo debo partir

 **-Sr. Cake:** Pero aún no tienes un lugar donde quedarte, podrías seguir hospedándote aquí el tiempo que quieras

 **-Alex:** Lo siento señor Cake, pero decidí que, en cuanto consiguiera trabajo, me iría a buscar una casa

 **-Sra. Cake:** Solo te conocimos por poco tiempo, y nos es muy difícil olvidarnos de ti... *snif*

 **-Alex:** No tienen porqué olvidarse de mí, en cuanto consiga donde vivir vendré a visitarlos, además de que vendré a comer aquí de vez en cuando

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Uh, eso me recuerda algo -entró a la tienda y regresó con una bolsa en sus cascos- esto es para ti

Me hizo entrega de la bolsa, y cuando la abrí pude ver que tenía una docena de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Solo en caso de que tu búsqueda sea larga

 **-Alex:** Gracias Pinkie, en serio lo agradezco -tomé una galleta de la bolsa y me la comí- mmmm~ esta deliciosa~

Los Cake y Pinkie me miraban algo tristes, en serio se veía que me extrañarían.

 **-Alex:** Bueno, llegó la hora

Me di la vuelta y empecé a volar en busca de un lugar donde poder vivir; los señores Cake y Pinkie Pie regresaron a la tienda.

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Bueno, ahora ya no les causaré problemas... pero ahora yo soy el del problema, ¡¿Dónde rayos voy a dormir?!"

Me detuve sobre una nube y me senté para pensar con más claridad.

 **-Alex:** Uf, ahora ya no tengo casa (aunque eso es culpa mía), y no hay lugares para quedarme aquí en Ponyville así que en serio tengo un problema. Hm, tal vez debería intentar en Cloudsdale, después de todo siempre ando en la nubes jejeje (lo sé, chiste malo, muy malo)

Pero curiosamente, gracias a ese chiste malo, se me vino a la mente una idea brillante, a lo que apareció un foco brillando sobre mi cabeza.

 **-Alex:** O puedo hacerme una casa aquí, encima de una nube -miré la nube sobre la que estaba sentado- tengo las habilidades de un pegaso, por lo que no sería mala idea, pero necesitaré mucho material para hacerla, y también algo de ayuda porque no sé construir y menos con nubes

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto alguien me sacó de ellos; Rainbow Dash pasó volando muy cerca de mí, lo que me recordó que ella era una pegaso y además vivía en una casa hecha de nubes, seguro que ella podría ayudarme.

 **-Alex:** Hablando del rey de Roma... o reina -me puse de pie dejando mi bolsa con comida en la nube- Muy bien alitas, no me fallen ahora

Corrí a toda velocidad en la nube para tomar impulso y salté en picada para retomar el vuelo y empezar a seguir a Rainbow Dash, ella iba más rápido que yo pero aun así hacia el intento por alcanzarla.

La pegaso se detuvo para mover algunas nubes así que aproveché, hasta que al final la alcancé. Cuando estuve cerca de ella la saludé y empecé a hablarle.

 **-Alex:** ¡Hey Rainbow Dash!

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Hola Tools -chocamos nuestros puños/cascos- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

 **-Alex:** Pues ya sabes, todo normal, pero oye necesito pedirte un favor, veras, tengo pensado hacerme una casa con nubes pero no sé cómo, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Claro, suena sencillo ¿Y cuando tienes planeado hacerlo?

 **-Alex:** Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos hoy, antes de que anochezca

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Oh, lo siento Alex pero no se va a poder

 **-Alex:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Hubo un problema con las lluvias y necesitamos crear una gran nube de tormenta para compensar, así que no podremos usar nubes hasta dentro de 3 días  
cuando la tormenta pase y las nubes se repongan

 **-Alex:** Me lleva... bueno, ¿Y no hay algo más que pueda usar para construir sobre una nube?

 **-Rainbow Dash:** No lo creo, los materiales comunes de construcción son muy pesados para usarse sobre las nubes

 **-Alex:** Materiales comunes ¿Eh?, entonces buscaré algo "no común"; gracias por todo Rainbow

 **-Rainbow Dash:** No fue nada Alex

Me despedí de ella chocando mi puño con su casco y empecé a volar en dirección a la biblioteca, si hay un lugar que me puede ayudar a investigar algo es la biblioteca (o también en Internet, pero no traje mi celular jeje).

Luego de un rato volando, al fin llegué a mi destino. Empecé a descender frente a la entrada de la biblioteca y me acerqué para tocar a la puerta. Casi de inmediato fui recibido por Spike, el dragón asistente de Twilight, y buen amigo mío.

 **-Alex:** Hola Spike

 **-Spike:** Hola Alex, que gusto volver a verte

 **-Alex:** Jeje, si, a mí también me alegra verte amigo

 **-Spike:** ¿Vienes a buscar a Twilight?

 **-Alex:** Mas o menos, en realidad necesito investigar algo sobre un tema en específico, tengo pensado construirme una casa en las nubes pero no puedo usar nubes por ahora

 **-Spike:** ¿Y por qué no la construyes en tierra firme?

 **-Alex:** No hay espacio suficiente en Ponyville, y no pienso vivir en el bosque Everfree después de ver cómo es, necesito que me ayudes a buscar algún libro sobre materiales de construcción especiales o algo parecido, ¿plis?

 **-Spike:** *suspiro* De acuerdo, pasa

Entré a la biblioteca mientras Spike cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Ya estando dentro pude ver una gran cantidad de libros muy bien organizados en estantes bastante altos, al parecer se dividían por colores dependiendo el tema que abarcaban.

 **-Spike:** Mejor ponte cómodo Alex, esto suele tardar

 **-Alex:** ¡Lo encontré!

Volé hasta la parte medio alta de la estantería y saqué un libro verde con portada de varias casas diferentes.

 **-Alex:** "Antiguas construcciones ponis", esto debe servir, tal vez me diga algo sobre alguna construcción en las nubes

Abrí el libro y empecé a ojear entre sus páginas, al principio no encontré nada útil, hasta que llegué a una página que tenia de título "El antiguo Cloudsdale". En esa parte se contaba de una vieja ciudad construida en las nubes a la que podían ir tanto pegasos como ponis de tierra y unicornios, ya que estaba hecha de un material sólido pero ligero, la madera de cúmulo...

 **-Alex:** "...Este antiguo material fue usado hace mucho tiempo por los pegasos para la elaboración de estructuras en el cielo, hasta que se descubrió la manera correcta de usar nubes como material, luego de eso se dejó de utilizar debido al peligro que representaba conseguirlo..." ¿Pero de dónde lo sacaban? -seguí leyendo- Ay no...

 **-Spike:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **-Alex:** "...La madera de cúmulo solo puede obtenerse en lo que se conoce ahora como bosque Everfree, y eso se debe a que la madera de cúmulo se hace con restos de timberwolves (lobos de bosque)".

 **-Spike:** ¡¿Timberwolves?! -corrió hasta su cama y se escondió entre sus sábanas- no menciones esas cosas, son mi mayor temor desde nuestro último encuentro -decía asustado y temblando-

 **-Alex:** Aun así necesito ir a buscar madera de cúmulo, si Twilight regresa dile que vine a saludarla; nos vemos Spike

Dejé el libro de construcciones antiguas en una mesita y salí de la biblioteca. Abrí mis alas y volé en dirección al bosque Everfree, lugar donde conseguiría la madera de cúmulo (o al menos haría el intento).

 **DESPUÉS, EN LA ENTRADA DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE**

Estaba parado frente al temible bosque, listo para lanzarme hacia el peligro, cuando de pronto escuché una voz llamarme en dirección contraria a donde estaba mirando.

 **-Twilight:** ¡Alex! ¡Espera!

 **-Alex:** ¿Twilight? -volteé a verla- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Es peligroso

 **-Twilight:** Eso debería decirte yo a ti; Spike me contó todo y vine a detenerte

 **-Alex:** Lo siento Twilight, pero ya estoy decidido, voy a cazar a algunos timberwolves para conseguir madera de cúmulo o moriré en el intento...

 **-Twilight:** ¿Morir? -sacudió su cabeza, saliendo de una fantasía que estaba teniendo de mi estando muerto- No es necesario que llegues a eso Alex, sino tienes donde quedarte podrías vivir en la habitación de huéspedes que tenemos en la biblioteca -al decir eso se sonrojó un poco, nuevamente tuvo una fantasía, esta vez de ella y yo viviendo juntos en la biblioteca-

 **-Alex:** No, hago esto para dejar de causar problemas a otros...

 **-Twilight:** Pero estas causando problemas justo ahora

 **-Alex:** No dije que fuera un plan perfecto, pero en fin, será mejor que regreses al pueblo, no quiero que salgas lastimada -empecé a caminar hacia el bosque, pero fui detenido por la magia de Twilight-

 **-Twilight:** No pienso dejarte ir

 **-Alex:** Y yo no pienso dormir en la calle

Nos miramos por un rato, ambos decididos en cumplir lo que dijimos.

 **-Twilight:** Iré contigo

 **-Alex:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **-Twilight:** Voy a acompañarte para evitar que te lastimes, ya que veo que no escucharas razones

 **-Alex:** Ah, no lo sé Twilight -me empecé a rascar el cuello en señal de inseguridad- no estoy muy seguro, la última vez que vinimos aquí casi no salimos y no quiero arriesgarte (porque tengo el presentimiento que algo feo nos pasará allá dentro)

 **-Twilight:** No te preocupes, he estado leyendo y practicando algunos hechizos para defenderme desde nuestra última aventura, no me creas tan indefensa Alex -me miró de forma pícara-

 **-Alex:** Bien, en ese caso ¡vamos de cacería!

Caminamos juntos hacia el interior del bosque Everfree, listos para dar inicio a la temporada de timberwolves.

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS, DENTRO DEL BOSQUE**

 **(Posdata: Olvide aclararles, pero para este punto ya se habrán dado cuenta; cuando aparezca algo entre paréntesis al narrar o durante el dialogo de un personaje es porque es un pensamiento del mismo, no es algo que diga en voz alta. Fin de la posdata)**

Seguíamos caminando en busca de timberwolves, pero curiosamente, no lográbamos ver a ninguno.

 **-Alex:** Ay pero que fastidio, la última vez los timberwolves aparecían como anuncios en Internet y ahora no vemos ninguno, y además ya me estoy empezando a cansar de caminar

 **-Twilight:** La última vez que vinimos era de noche, es probable que los timberwolves sean nocturnos

 **-Alex:** Si, puede ser (pero en la serie yo recuerdo haber visto lobos durante el día, que extraño)

Estaba perdido en los pensamientos, y al igual que hace un rato, sin previo aviso, se escuchó un ruido muy extraño en las cercanías que le sacó de ellos, era algo así como el sonido que hacía un trueno.

 **-¿?:** *Trummmmmm*

 **-Twilight:** ¿Y ese sonido?

 **-Alex:** No lo sé, pero se escuchó muy cerca...

 **-¿?:** *Trummmmmm*

 **-Alex:** ¡De ahí! -señalé unos arbustos-

Nos metimos entre los arbustos para ver qué era lo que hacía ese sonido, y al cruzarlos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando nos encontramos a un pequeño halcón atrapado entre varias lianas en un árbol, el pobre forcejeando y mordía las lianas intentando liberarse pero era inútil. Decidí acercarme a intentar ayudarlo, pero me empezó a mirar de manera amenazante.

 **-Alex:** Tranquilo, solo quiero soltarte ¿ok?

Me acerqué más para intentar liberarlo, pero el halcón me lanzó una mordida, por suerte reaccioné a tiempo y retrocedí.

 **-Twilight:** Alex, ¿estás bien?

 **-Alex:** Si estoy bien, por suerte lo esquivé a tiempo -volteo a ver al halcón- oye tranquilo amiguito, solo queremos ayudarte

 **-Halcón:** *Trummmmmm*

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Ah, de modo que ese sonido como de trueno viene de ese halcón, bastante curioso, pero bueno, tengo que pensar en cómo voy a liberarlo sin que éste me muerda"

 **-Alex:** Hm... Ah ya sé *chasquido* Twilight, usa tu magia para liberarlo

 **-Twilight:** Bien

Empezó a concentrar su magia en la punta de su cuerno, cuando tuvo suficiente comenzó a rodear las lianas con ella.

 **-Twilight:** Ahora trataré de soltar las lianas que lo sujetan

Comenzó a remover una por una las lianas que lo tenían atrapado, todo iba bien, hasta que un par de intrusos no tan deseados aparecieron.

 **-Alex:** ¡Timberwolves! -me pongo en guardia-

 **-Twilight:** ¡Ahhh!

El susto hizo que Twilight perdiera el control sobre las lianas, el halcón seguía atrapado, y ahora debíamos pelear contra un par de lobos.

 **-Alex:** Finalmente aparecen, ya me estaba empezando a dar sueño -decía algo emocionado- bien Twilight, yo me encargo del que está a la izquierda y tu del de la derecha, ¿ok?

 **-Twilight:** ¿Eh?, b-bien -temblando un poco se puso en guardia mirando al timberwolf-

Estábamos listos para enfrentarnos a ellos, las bestias se veían muy calmadas al igual que yo, lo cual a Twilight le incomodaba.

 **-Twilight:** Alex ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

 **-Alex:** Siendo sincero Twilight, estar en esta situación me aterra por dentro, pero no lo demuestro ya que tenerte a mi lado me calma, sé que juntos podremos vencerlos

 **-Twilight:** Ah sí, sobre eso... puede que haya exagerado un poco sobre mis habilidades en combate

 **-Alex:** ¿Entonces no conoces hechizos de combate?

 **-Twilight:** Si conozco... algunos... solo tuve tiempo de estudiar lo básico

 **-Alex:** Bueno, seguro que con eso estaremos bien

 **-Twilight:** Pero no he podido aplicarlo en una pelea real, Alex no estoy segura de-

Me acerqué a ella y la miré a los ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron de manera muy dramática.

 **-Alex:** Twilight, tranquila, no olvides que, sin importar lo que pase, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte

 **-Twilight:** Alex...

 **-Alex:** Ahora, acabemos con estas bestias de una vez, ¿quieres?

Mi expresión cambió, le sonreí y la miré lleno de determinación.

 **-Pensamiento de Twilight:** "No entiendo, no entiendo por qué... cuando estoy con él, mi miedo desaparece..."

Luego de mirarme un momento la expresión de Twilight también cambió, al parecer logré contagiarle algo de mi valor; me asintió con seguridad en sí misma y regresamos a nuestras posiciones.

 **-Twilight:** Bien, hagamos esto -se pone en guardia mirando hacia su adversario-

Los cascos de la unicornio aún estaban temblando levemente en señal de temor, pero aun así seguía mirando a su rival con determinación.

 **-Pensamiento de Twilight:** "Muy bien Twilight, sé que estas nerviosa, pero no puedes echarte para atrás a estas alturas, solo recuerda lo que lograste aprender..."

 **DEL LADO DE ALEX (o sea mi lado)**

Miré al lobo directo a los ojos, esos ojos verde brillante me miraban con odio y desprecio.

 **-Alex:** Ay Dios mío esa mirada me mata... aun así, ¡ahí te voy timberwolf!

Corrí directo hacia el lobo de madera, el lobo hizo lo mismo. Cuando estuvimos cerca me lanzó una mordida, la cual esquivé dando un pequeño salto hacia su lomo. Me senté en él y lo empecé a ver detenidamente.

 **-Alex:** Oye, estas marcas... ¡Yo te conozco!, eres el mismo lobo que monté aquella vez que buscábamos los elementos de la armonía

El lobo me miró y gruñó, al parecer él también se acordaba de mí; se empezó a sacudir y a patear como caballo desbocado intentando derribarme, pero yo me sujetaba con fuerza con mis piernas y mis manos.

 **-Alex:** ¡Si, definitivamente recuerdo esto! ¡Yija!

 **DEL LADO DE TWILIGHT**

El lobo empezó a rodearla, esperando el momento ideal para abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Twilight se mantenía en calma y con los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba para sí misma.

 **-Twilight:** Paso 1: Concentrar magia

Un brillo empezó a surgir del cuerno de Twilight, cada vez se iba haciendo más grande; el timberwolf se veía algo acomplejado por lo que se lanzó hacia Twilight por detrás de ella, pero ella solo se hizo a un lado para evadirlo aún sin perder la concentración.

 **-Twilight:** Paso 2: Visualizar el trayecto

Abrió sus ojos y miró al lobo, el cual retrocedió un poco para volver a empezar a rodearla, pero en esta ocasión Twilight no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

 **-Twilight:** Espéralo... espéralo...

El lobo se lanzó hacia ella, con su hocico bien abierto, iba con la intención de devorarla.

 **-Twilight:** Paso 3: ¡Liberarlo!

Apuntó su cuerno en dirección a la boca del lobo de bosque y lanzó un rayo de energía mágica, destruyéndolo en muchos pedazos, los cuales caían al piso inertes. El lobo sobre el que estaba montado y yo solo nos quedamos viendo lo que había sucedido.

 **-Alex:** Wow, ¡eso fue increíble!

En ese momento dejé de sujetarme porque me distraje, y el lobo aprovechó para tumbarme: me empujó con sus patas traseras y caí de espalda frente a él. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

 **-Timberwolf:** Grrr -abrió su boca-

Se estaba preparando para atacarme, pero fue detenido por un rayo de magia lanzado por Twilight. El timberwolf cayó al suelo hecho pedazos y Twilight se acercó a mí para ayudarme a levantar.

 **-Alex:** Uf, gracias Twilight -me pongo de pie- no estás tan indefensa como yo pensaba  
jeje

 **-Twilight:** ¿Disculpa?

-Alex: Digo, al principio pensé que yo tendría que ayudarte a ti pero al final tú me ayudaste a mí...

Los timberwolves se empezaron a reconstruir lentamente, lástima que no nos dábamos cuenta.

 **-Twilight:** Si, ahora supongo que debemos llevarnos sus restos, ¿no?

 **-Alex:** Sip, pero antes hay que liberar al pequeño "garganta de tormenta"

Twilight asintió y con su magia terminó de liberar al halcón, el cual se fue volando en cuanto pudo.

 **-Alex:** Je, que curiosa es la fauna de Everfree, y hablando de eso siento que estoy olvidando algo respecto a los lobos de madera...

Mientras pensaba en eso que no podía recordar, el primer timberwolf se terminó de armar y se posó detrás de Twilight listo para atacarla

 **-Alex:** *chasquido* ¡Ya recordé! Estas cosas se... -miré al lobo tras Twilight- ¡Twilight abajo!

Lancé una patada giratoria hacia la cabeza de Twilight, a lo cual ella reaccionó y se agachó haciendo que mi golpe le diera a la cabeza del timberwolf. Mientras la bestia estaba atarantada por la patada me lancé hacia él y lo hice pedazos de un golpe.

 **-Alex:** *jadeo* Por poco...

 **-Twilight:** ¡Alex ¿Qué pasó?!

 **-Alex:** Estas cosas son muy frágiles ante los ataques, el problema es que pueden volver a armarse

 **-Twilight:** Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir la madera de cúmulo?

 **-Alex:** No lo sé, tal vez debamos volver a la biblioteca e investigar un poco más a estas cosas...

Tal parece que no podríamos conseguir madera de cúmulo tan fácilmente, claro los timberwolves son frágiles pero no dejan de levantarse, son como los zombis. Lo único que podíamos hacer ahora era retirarnos, por desgracia el otro timberwolf ya se había vuelto a levantar y empezó a aullar hacia el cielo.

 **-Alex:** ¿Y eso? -volteé a verlo-

 **-Twilight:** Ese aullido... leí sobre eso: "Los timberwolves aúllan cuando están en problemas, ya que es la forma en que llaman a su manada"

 **-Alex:** En ese caso será mejor irnos...

Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con el timberwolf que acababa de destruir.

 **-Timberwolf:** Grrr -empieza a lanzar su fétido aliento-

 **-Alex:** Puaj -me tapo la nariz- que asco

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Esta vez tardó menos en reconstruirse, si así está la situación entonces tenemos que huir de inmediato"

Justo cuando parecía que nada podía empeorar, la situación pasó de ser mala a ser pésima: De entre los alrededores, empezaron a llegar varios timberwolves los cuales empezaban a rodearnos bloqueando todas las rutas de escape.

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "¡Demonios!"

El círculo que formaban se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, nosotros íbamos retrocediendo hasta que quedamos espalda con espalda en el centro del círculo. Los lobos solo nos miraban furtivamente esperando para atacarnos.

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Rayos, si hubiera venido solo podría escapar volando justo ahora pero Twilight está aquí, y no podré volar si cargo con ella..."

Mientras pensaba en cómo arreglar nuestra situación, un par de lobos saltaron hacia nosotros. Twilight detuvo a uno con un rayo mágico, y yo detuve al otro con una patada, pero no tardaron en empezar a reconstruirse.

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "...Y para colmo, estas bestias no dejan de atacar, esto fue una muy mala idea. A no ser que algún aliado inesperado pero predecible con alguna cualidad extrañamente especifica aparezca no creo que vayamos a lograrlo"

La situación iba cada vez peor y peor, no teníamos forma de escapar y los lobos seguían lanzándose hacia nosotros con la intención de comernos. Nosotros nos defendíamos como podíamos pero cada que destruíamos a uno de ellos, otro se levantaba, a ese paso terminaríamos agotados.

Cuando de la nada, un lobo de bosque llegó a donde estábamos y saltó justo cuando no veíamos, me moví para proteger a Twilight poniéndome de escudo humano pero misteriosamente el lobo se destruyó a unos centímetros de nosotros. Cuando abrí los ojos vi al halcón de hace un rato justo en donde estaba el timberwolf.

 **-Alex:** ¿Tu? Pero pensé que te habías ido

En ese momento otro lobo apareció detrás del halcón y este se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y de boca, salieron varias ondas sonoras seguidas del sonido de trueno que suele hacer; el lobo cayó hecho pedazos, y por alguna razón ya no se estaba reconstruyendo.

 **-Alex:** Wow, ¡Twilight nos salvamos!

 **-Twilight:** ¡Alex abajo!

Al escuchar su advertencia inmediatamente me agaché ya que otro lobo se lanzó, pero esta vez fue para morder al halcón. Cuando miré que el lobo no nos pensaba atacar a nosotros me puse de pie y le di un gancho en el estómago, el lobo se hizo pedazos y el halcón me miró sorprendido.

* * *

 **CANCIÓN DE FONDO: Ponyvania: Order of Equestria Intro**

* * *

 **-Alex:** Jeje -le sonreí- ahora estamos a "ala", ¿no?

Le estiré una de mis alas en señal de saludo, el cual correspondió y se posó sobre mi hombro derecho.

 **-Alex:** Acabemos con algunos timberwolves... Twilight, nosotros nos encargamos, tú busca algún lugar para cubrirte

 **-Twilight:** No podrán contra todos ustedes solos, yo los ayudaré

 **-Alex:** Confía en mí, no quiero que te lastimen

La miré de una forma que de inmediato buscó un lugar para esconderse, al parecer entendió rápidamente el mensaje.

Se fue por donde estaban los restos inmóviles de los timberwolves y se escondió tras un árbol; mientras que nosotros nos preparamos y nos lanzamos hacia la manada de timberwolves.

Las bestias se intentaban defender de cualquier forma que les fuera posible; yo los detenía y bloqueaba sus ataques con mis manos y mis alas, mientras el halcón los destruía con sus ondas sonoras. Uno por uno iban cayendo, y gracias a las ondas sonoras, ya no volvían a levantarse. Al final, solo quedó uno, y por su aspecto tan distinto se podía suponer que era el lobo alfa.

 **-T. Alfa:** Grrr... -corre hacia nosotros-

Nosotros evitamos su ataque, pero pudimos sentir una peste horrible invadir nuestras narices, al parecer el lobo no se lanzó para atacar sino para intoxicarnos. Se veía como la bestia sonreía para luego saltar hacia nosotros.

 **-Alex:** *cof* *cof* Condenado...

 **-Halcón:** *cof* *cof* *cof* *Trummmmmm* *cof* *cof*

El lobo se posó sobre nosotros y lanzó una mordida hacia el halcón, pero no logró alcanzarlo, de hecho se detuvo súbitamente.

 **-Twilight:** ¡Alex! -gritaba usando su magia- ¡Acaba con él!

Al parecer Twilight lo detuvo. Nosotros aprovechamos y le lanzamos la más grande onda sonora de todas, haciendo que cayera a pedazos.

 **-Alex:** -me pongo de pie- Se *cof*... Se acabó

Twilight salió de su escondite y se lanzó hacia nosotros para abrazarnos llena de felicidad.

 **-Twilight:** ¡Lo lograron!

 **-Alex:** No, lo logramos todos, sino hubiera sido porque detuviste al lobo en el último momento este halcón no la hubiera contado

 **-Halcón:** *Trummmmmm*

 **-Alex:** Hablando de él, es muy curioso ese sonido que hace, nunca había escuchado a otro halcón hacerlo

 **-Twilight:** La fauna de Everfree es de lo más variada... creo haber leído algo sobre esta clase de halcón en algún libro de la biblioteca

 **-Alex:** ¿En serio? Vamos entonces -le dije emocionado- me gustaría saber sobre este pequeño trueno con alas, pero primero debemos juntar toda esta madera de cúmulo

Nos pusimos manos/cascos/alas a la obra y amontonamos la madera de cúmulo en un mismo lugar, luego Twilight la levantó con su magia y pusimos rumbo a la biblioteca de Ponyville.

 **DESPUÉS, EN LA BIBLIOTECA**

La unicornio y su ayudante dragón buscaban entre los montones de libros uno sobre la fauna de Everfree; habíamos dejado el montón de madera fuera de la biblioteca para que esta no estorbara.

Luego de varios libros revisados, finalmente hallaron el que buscábamos: era un libro verde con el título "Bestias de Everfree: historia y relación con los ponis".

 **-Alex:** ¿Relación con los ponis? -pregunté al leer el título, pues me parecía raro que los ponis tuvieran relación con las criaturas del bosque que tanto temen-

 **-Twilight:** Si mal no recuerdo... -busca una página específica del libro, cuando la encuentra me la muestra- en la antigüedad, los pegasos se habían aliado a una raza originaria de Everfree para poder obtener la madera de cúmulo de forma más segura y efectiva, esta raza es... esta -señala en el libro con su casco-

Lo que el libro decía era algo más o menos así: "Halcones tormentosos: Una raza antigua descubierta en lo profundo del temible bosque Everfree. Esta raza de halcón es única por el singular sonido de tormenta que emiten para comunicarse, además de que pueden usar este canto para generar ondas sonoras muy potentes para defenderse. Algunos expertos piensan que estas aves tienen relación con los Phoenix debido a su largo plazo de vida... En la antigüedad los pegasos y los halcones tormentosos habían hecho una alianza para cazar a los enemigos naturales de estos halcones: los timberwolves, al menos hasta que su raza se extinguió... Debilidad: El fétido aliento de los timberwolves del bosque Everfree. Según algunos investigadores unicornios, el gas que emiten estos lobos asfixia a los halcones hasta morir".

También había un escrito sobre los timberwolves justo a un lado del de los halcones, así que decidí leerlo también: "Timberwolves: También conocidos como lobos de bosque, pues su hábitat natural siempre ha sido el bosque Everfree. Lo peculiar de estos lobos es que no poseen un límite de vida definido, esto se lo deben a su "necronúcleo", órgano único en los timberwolves que les permite reconstruir su cuerpo luego de haber sido destruidos... Estas bestias son enemigos naturales de los halcones tormentosos, puesto que su canto es lo único que se conoce, hasta la fecha, que puede romper sus necronúcleos..."

 **-Alex:** -dejo de leer- De modo que por eso los lobos mostraban tanto interés por ti, eres el único con la capacidad de matarlos

 **-Twilight:** No puedo creer esto... una raza que se creía extinta... justo frente a nosotros ¡Este debe ser el hallazgo científico del siglo! ¡Debo hacerle pruebas!

Se veía muy entusiasmada, cuando de la nada sacó una gran jeringa con la intención de sacarle una muestra de sangre al halcón. El pobre se asustó al ver el tamaño de la aguja y se escuchó como tragó saliva.

 **-Alex:** Jeje, parece que él también le teme a las agujas -decía algo sorprendido a la vez que nervioso, me daba miedo solo mirar la aguja-

 **-Halcón:** *Trummmmmm*

 **-Twilight:** Vamos Alex, déjame hacerle algunas pruebas, es en nombre de la ciencia

 **-Alex:** Ah... bueno... -empiezo a retroceder lentamente- si es en nombre de la ciencia... je... je... -volteo a ver al halcón y le susurro- huyamos antes de que quiera hacerme experimentos a mí también

El halcón me asintió y salimos volando como cobardes, tomamos la madera y huimos en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres, mientras Twilight me gritaba:

 **-Twilight:** ¡Alex espera! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que come!...

Lástima que ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharla.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN SWEET APPLE ACRES**

Un gran poni de pelaje rojo y melena de tono anaranjado se encontraba golpeando algunos manzanos con sus cascos traseros, haciendo que las manzanas cayeran en algunos cestos que había debajo; cuando, a lo lejos, avistó una pequeña nube de polvo que venía en dirección a la granja.

 **-Big Mac:** Nope

Corrió y se puso frente a la entrada de la granja para defenderla de aquello que se acercaba. Cuando la nube estuvo bastante cerca, Big Mac se paró sobre sus cascos traseros y puso sus cascos delanteros frente a él, deteniendo la nube en seco. Cuando la detuvo, varios trozos de madera volaron hacia el granero, pero por suerte no le hicieron nada al granero ni tampoco se dañó la madera.

 **-Alex:** ¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

 **-Big Mac:** ¿Alex?

Cuando dijo eso un halcón salió de la nube de polvo y creó una corriente de aire, dispersándola, dejando ver como los cascos del poni estaban muy dentro de mi rostro; caí al suelo con el rostro adolorido y una gran marca roja con forma de dos herraduras mientras el halcón se iba volando.

 **-Big Mac:** ¿Estas bien?

 **-Alex:** Si... -puse mis manos en mi cara- auch como duele

 **-Big Mac:** ¿Que te trae por aquí?

 **-Alex:** Bueno estaba aburrido y quería que me golpearas el rostro -decía sarcásticamente con el rostro aun adolorido- ayayayayay aún me duele

 **-Big Mac:** En ese caso voy a volver a trabajar -se dio la vuelta y caminó un poco, pero lo detuve casi al instante-

 **-Alex:** ¡No espera! Solo era sarcasmo. Veras, necesito convertir toda esa madera que traje en tablones, y pensé que aquí en Sweet Apple Acres podrían hacerlo, ¿Entonces amigo, que me dices?

 **-Big Mac:** *suspiro* Bien, supongo que puedo hacerte un favor, pero a cambio debes cubrirme recolectando manzanas

 **-Alex:** Claro, suena bien, ¿Y cuantas manzanas debo recolectar?

No dijo nada, solamente señaló un manzano en una colina a lo lejos.

 **-Alex:** -miré el manzano algo extrañado- ¿Sólo uno?

 **-Big Mac:** Debes cosechar todas las manzanas hasta aquel manzano

 **-Alex:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si son más de 20 kilómetros!

 **-Big Mac:** Solo son tres kilómetros y medio siendo más preciso, y no debería tomarte mucho tiempo

 **\- Alex:** Uf, bien, lo haré

Resignado, me acerqué a aquella carreta que Big Mac había dejado y comencé a jalarla, con tantas manzanas, el simple hecho de mover la carreta era un esfuerzo bastante grande.

 **-Big Mac:** Si llegas a terminar antes que yo ve y búscame al taller Alex, y suerte

Se puso a recoger todos los pedazos de madera que había traído y se los llevo cargando en su lomo hacia un viejo edificio algo retirado del granero, aparentemente aquel edificio era como su taller.

Luego de que se fuera me dispuse a comenzar a cosechar, retrocedí un poco y corrí hacia el árbol y cuando estuve cerca lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas intentando tirar las manzanas, pero lo único que conseguí fue que cayeran unas pocas y un gran dolor en la pierna.

 **-Alex:** ¡Au! ¡Mi pierna! -empecé a soltar algunas lágrimas mientras sobaba mi pierna adolorida- Auch me lele mucho... esto es más difícil de lo que parece, y pensar que los Apple lo hacen ver tan fácil, auch...

Me senté un momento en el suelo para descansar mi pierna, y de paso pensar en cómo tirar las manzanas sin quedar inválido.

 **-Alex:** A ver, esto no funcionará, solo derribo unas pocas de esta forma, tal vez si tuviera algún tipo de apoyo...

Me rasqué la cabeza con una de mis alas ya que tenía mis brazos cruzados, y fue en ese momento que se me prendió el foco.

 **-Alex:** ¡Ajá! Los Apple tienen fuerza y práctica, pero yo tengo algo que ellos no, alas -me puse de pie y estiré mis alas- vamos a intentarlo otra ves

Volé hacia el interior de la copa del árbol y empecé a sacudirla, las manzanas empezaron a caer, la gran mayoría en los cestos aunque otras pocas al suelo. Luego de tirar todas las manzanas bajé volando, recogí los cestos y eché su contenido en la carreta, la cual moví al siguiente árbol tirando de ella volando y repetí el proceso con el siguiente.

Luego de un rato (o sea media hora) había logrado cosechar la mitad del tramo que Big Mac me había dejado encargado. Estaba muy cansado por lo que me puse a descansar debajo del manzano que iba a cosechar después de reposar un poco.

 **-Alex:** *con respiración agitada* Uf... este trabajo es bastante agotador... los Apple deben tener mucha... fuerza si pueden hacer esto... todos los días... uf -me limpio el sudor de mi frente-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Big Mac ya venía de vuelta de su taller pero no me di cuenta por el cansancio. El poni granjero se acercó por detrás de mí y se colocó atrás del manzano, levantó uno de sus cascos traseros y golpeó levemente el árbol haciendo que una manzana cayera en mi cabeza.

 **-Alex:** ¡Ay! -me sobo la cabeza- ¡¿Pero qué truenos?!

Miré a todas direcciones buscando al responsable pero no pude ver a nadie. De pronto, otra manzana cayó en mi cabeza, esta vez me puse de pie y seguí buscando al bromista.

 **-Alex:** A ver ¡¿Quién fue el gracioso?!

 **\- Big Mac:** Relájate Alex -sale de su escondite- solo estaba jugando contigo

 **-Alex:** ¿Big Mac? -volteé a verlo- entonces fuiste tú, pero espera, si estás aquí es porque ya terminaste ¿Verdad?

 **-Big Mac:** Eeyup, dejé los tablones en la entrada de la granja

 **-Alex:** Gracias Big, eres el mejor

Le estiré mi puño en señal de saludo, el cual correspondió con su casco.

 **-Alex:** Bueno en ese caso mejor me voy, debo terminar mi casa antes de que anochezca, avísenme cuando tenga que ahuyentar plagas

 **-Big Mac:** Eeyup, hablando de eso, te dejé una sorpresa junto con los tablones que te será de mucha ayuda en tu trabajo

 **-Alex:** ¿En serio? Gracias Big, ¿Y qué es?

 **-Big Mac:** Averígualo tú mismo -se empieza a alejar-

Emocionado por saber que era mi sorpresa volé a la entrada de la granja, cuando llegué vi una gran cantidad de tablones de madera, la cual se veía bastante común; además de la madera también había una caja de herramienta y una caja de clavos-

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Gracias Big, se me había olvidado pedirte eso jeje, pero ¿Y mi sorpresa?"

Le di la vuelta a la pila de madera, y detrás me encontré con algo bastante inesperado: Una espada y un escudo de madera, seguramente hechos con madera de cúmulo **(pueden verlos en** **La Galería** **).**

 **-Alex:** ¡Wow! ¡Gracias Big! ¡En serio eres lo máximo!

Tomé la espada y el escudo y me los puse en la espalda, me veía como Link pero un poco menos heroico, y menos verde.

Luego de ponerme mi nuevo equipo tomé la madera y la llevé a donde sería mi nueva casa; dejé la herramienta en donde estaba para volver por ella luego de dejar el material.

 **DESPUES, EN LA FUTURA CASA-NUBE**

Me encontraba parado sobre la nube que sería mi hogar y me dispuse a dejar la madera sobre ella, la cual no la atravesó, eso me dio bastante alegría ya que si podría usarla para trabajar.

 **-Alex:** Bien, ahora vamos por la herramienta

Me di media vuelta y me preparé para volar de vuelta, pero antes de despegar vi cómo algo traía la caja de herramienta consigo, cuando lo vi bien noté que era el mismo halcón que salvé en el bosque **(pueden ver su apariencia en** **La Galería** **).**

 **-Halcón:** *Trummmmmm* -llega y me da la caja de herramienta-

 **-Alex:** Oye gracias, me ahorraste el viaje amigo

Tomé la caja y la puse sobre la nube, pero de inmediato la atravesó y empezó a caer hacia Ponyville, afortunadamente el halcón voló por el hoyo que dejó la caja y la atrapó antes que lastimara a alguien. Volvió de inmediato a la nube y dejó la caja sobre un tablón de madera de cúmulo, esto evitaba que se hundiera de nuevo.

 **-Alex:** Uf -me limpie la frente- eso tuvo cerca, gracias amigo

 **-Halcón:** *Trummmmmm*

 **-Alex:** Bien, ahora que ya se me pasó el susto, me pondré manos a la obra, y tú ya puedes volver al bosque amiguito

El halcón solo me miraba, no sé si podía entenderme o no pero no parecía que tuviera intención de marcharse.

 **-Alex:** ¿No entiendes? Hace un rato me entendías bien, ya puedes irte, seguro tienes familia que te estará esperando

El halcón negó con su cabeza, eso me hizo recordar lo que decía el libro, los halcones tormentosos se habían extinguido hace mucho tiempo.

 **-Alex:** Ah cierto, eres el único en tu especie... bueno has vivido solo por mucho tiempo, seguro extrañas volver a tu hogar

Yo intentaba hacer que regresara a su hogar, pero parecía que no me escuchaba. El halcón se acercó a mí y se frotó conmigo cerca de mi cuello como si se tratara de un perro que me tomó cariño, solo le faltó ladrar y sacar la lengua.

 **-Alex:** Ay jejeje, basta me haces cosquillas -lo alejo un poco de mi- está bien está bien, ya entendí, bien puedes quedarte conmigo, por ahora no tengo un hogar para darte pero cuando lo tenga te aceptare con gusto

Se le veía muy feliz al escuchar que lo dejaría estar conmigo, tanto así que sacó un martillo de la caja de herramientas y me lo entregó.

 **-Halcón:** *Trummmmmm*

 **-Alex:** ¿Quieres ayudarme a construir mi casa? Bien, entre más mejor, así será mucho más fácil

El halcón se posó sobre mi hombro derecho, justo como en el bosque, y yo le acaricié la cabeza, a lo cual respondió con un gesto de felicidad

 **-Alex:** ¿Sabes? Acabó de recordar que no te he puesto nombre, y ahora que serás mi mascota debería ponerte uno

 **-"Nuevo nombre en proceso":** *Trummmmmm*

 **-Alex:** Hm, que será bueno para ti... ¿Qué tal Tormenta?

 **-Tormenta:** -me niega con su cabeza-

 **-Alex:** ¿No? ¿Y qué tal Estruendo?

 **-Estruendo:** -otra vez me niega-

 **-Alex:** Ok ok, entonces ¿Que tal Trueno? Ya sabes, por el sonido que haces al hablar

 **-Trueno:** *Trummmmmm*

 **-Alex:** Jeje, tomaré eso como un sí, bien Trueno, entonces vamos a trabajar

Tomé el martillo y algunos tablones mientras Trueno tomó la caja de clavos. El me pasaba lo necesario mientras yo iba construyendo la casa.

 **ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS (9:00 P.M., hora de Ponyville)**

Ya habíamos terminado con nuestro labor, nos limpiamos el sudor de la frente al mismo tiempo y vimos el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo, el cual, al verlo bien, solo eran tablas clavadas que intentaban parecer casa, ni siquiera habíamos puesto las paredes, solo los bordes y el suelo (el cual fue lo único que nos quedó bien).

 **-Alex:** ¿Y? ¿Tú qué opinas? -le pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Solo se me quedó mirando, luego de unos segundos me deprimí y me senté en la nube.

 **-Alex:** Oye hice lo mejor que pude, no me juzgues, puf, tal vez deba leer sobre cómo construir una casa, o pedirle ayuda a alguien que sepa de estas cosas *bostezo* pero por ahora tengo sueño, durmamos ahora y mañana terminamos

Trueno asintió, acto seguido tomé un pedazo de nube y con eso improvisé una almohada y una cobija con las cuales dormir más cómodamente, me acosté en el suelo, repose mi cabeza sobre la almohada de nube y me arrope con la cobija de nube; Trueno por otra parte, voló hasta una parte de la nube donde no había madera y se acurrucó ahí, algo así como si fuera su nido.

 **-Alex:** Parece que otra vez dormiré al aire libre, pero al menos, será en mi futuro hogar

 **-Trueno:** *Trummmmmm*

 **-Alex:** Perdón, nuestro futuro hogar

Ambos cerramos nuestros ojos y nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente, porque sabíamos que estábamos en nuestra casa.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Y así termina otro capítulo, pensaba hacerlo más largo pero pensé que sería algo tedioso y posiblemente aburrido, así que espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a todos aquellos que lo leyeron porque, yo sé que no me tardo un par de días en actualizar jeje, y lo lamento, pero ahora trabajo y en serio se puso difícil la cosa, uf, ahora entiendo a todo esos escritores que no actualizan por su trabajo y por la escuela, pero volviendo al tema, quería avisarles que la historia recibirá uno que otro cambio a partir de ahora, así que si tienen sugerencias o alguna queja no duden en decirme, siempre estaré dispuestos a escucharlos, sin más que decir, nos vemos en otro capítulo.


	8. Cap8: Nada es lo que parece

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Buenos días/tardes/noches damas y caballeros, al fin, luego de ya quien sabe cuántos años (okno) al fin terminé otro capítulo de este fic que veo que les está gustando, y antes de empezar les quiero agradecer a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios en algunas escenas de los capítulos, la verdad es que son muy divertidos de leer, y disculpen sino respondo de vuelta, pero no veo mucha necesidad, los chistes son chistes después de todo, pero si, gracias por sus ingeniosos comentarios, en serio me animan a seguir escribiendo, y ya sin más blablabla, los dejo con el emocionante capítulo 8, titulado...

 **Capítulo 8: Nada es lo que parece**

 **PONYVILLE (7:00 a.m., hora de Equestria)**

Ya era de mañana en el bello pueblo de Ponyville, los pájaros cantaban, las flores crecían y el sol brillaba. Todo comienza en una nube en el cielo de este hermoso pueblo, más específicamente en la mía, donde me encontraba durmiendo sobre lo que sería mi casa.

Para los que no recuerden mi aventura del día anterior les resumo, fui al bosque Everfree en busca de materiales para construir mi casa en compañía de Twilight, durante la búsqueda nos encontramos con un pequeño halcón atrapado, Twilight lo liberó y un rato después nos devolvió el favor salvándonos de una manada de timberwolves, luego de eso decidí adoptarlo como mi mascota, y ahora vivimos juntos, o al menos eso haremos cuando tenga una casa.

El primero en levantarse de nosotros fue Trueno, el cual se iba levantando de un nido que improvisó en la nube sobre la que estábamos, hizo una especie de estiramientos matutinos y se posó cerca de mi oído (todos sabemos que sucederá), afinó su garganta y empezó a emitir un gran estruendo de su pico, yo seguía dormido pero el ruido me molestaba, así que lo callé dándole un golpe en la cabeza como si de un reloj despertador se tratara.

 **-Alex:** Mmm... Cinco minutos más mamá... no quiero ir a la escuela...

Me rodé hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Trueno, el cual había quedado como acordeón por el golpe; no fue sino hasta que una gran explosión bajo la nube sonó que me desperté

 **-Alex:** Mmm!... -me levanté y me asomé por la orilla de la nube- ¿Pueden bajar el volumen? ¡Estoy tratando de dormir! ¿Eh?...

Desde donde estaba se podía ver que, en la alcaldía, había una gran carreta disparando fuegos artificiales y un montón de pirotecnia

 **-Alex:** ¿Y eso? -froto mis ojos- Esa carreta me resulta *bostezo* familiar...

Mientras tanto en la alcaldía, se escuchaba a una unicornio de color azul semi oscuro gritar ante una gran cantidad de ponis:

 **-Trixie:** ¡Vengan todos a ver a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!

 **-Alex:** Ah sí, Trixie, ya recordé este capítulo, solo hará un gran escándalo, nada de qué preocuparse

Me volví a acostar y arropar con mi cobija hecha de nubes, pero de inmediato Trueno me sacó de la cama con otro estruendo

 **-Trueno:** *Trummmmmm*

 **-Alex:** ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Que te sucede Trueno?!

El halcón me señaló hacia abajo, intentando decirme que fuera a ver qué pasaba

 **-Alex:** ¿Quieres que vigile a Trixie? Nah, tranquilo, no es una amenaza seria como Nightmare Moon, seguro las chicas podrán con ella -me arrope completo de pies a cabeza-

 **-Trueno:** *facewing*

El halcón se levantó y voló hacia la alcaldía a investigar que pasaba, aunque realmente no había nada que investigar, solo era Trixie siendo Trixie.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON TRUENO, NARRACIÓN DEL HALCÓN (Sip, el narrará esta parte, disfruten de sus complejos pensamientos jeje)**

Estaba volando hacia la "alcaldía" del "pueblo", no sé si lo dije bien, esos términos son nuevos para mí; como sea, iba en dirección a donde se encontraba esa yegua unicornio que estaba causando tanto alboroto.

Luego de un rato logré llegar al techo del edificio sobre el cual me pose para observar a la tal Trixie. Pasaba el tiempo y lo único que hacía era presumir sus talentos frente a una gran cantidad de ponis, los cuales no tenía ni idea de porqué estaban ahí viendo sus trucos baratos. Estaba a punto de irme cuando de pronto retó a los ponis de la audiencia

 **-Trixie:** Veo que tenemos algunos escépticos entre el público, entonces, la gran y poderosa Trixie los reta habitantes de Ponyville, lo que ustedes hagan, Trixie lo hará mejor

Al escuchar esas palabras con ese tono decidí quedarme a observar un poco más, la primera en aceptar el reto fue una poni de color naranja ámbar con sombrero de vaquero y cutie mark de tres manzanas, empezó a manejar un lazo de forma increíble, haciendo trucos bastante buenos, pero al finalizar su acto Trixie tomó el mismo lazo y con él ató y amordazó con una manzana a la poni vaquera como si de un cerdo se tratara. En definitiva esa unicornio tenía algo que no me agradaba.

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS**

El show había terminado finalmente, y Trixie había humillado a dos ponis más, además de la poni vaquera, así que Trixie levanto su carrera y se la llevó a un callejón algo solitario, donde la dejó y entró a descansar.

 **-Pensamiento de Trueno:** "Tal vez Alex tenía razón, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo"

Abrí mis alas y decidí volar de vuelta a la nube, aunque aún tenía mis dudas sobre esa unicornio.

 **DE VUELTA EN LA NUBE, AÚN NARRACIÓN DEL HALCÓN**

Llegué a la nube donde Alex debería estar descansando, pero al ver bien noté que ya no estaba, me preocupé por un momento pero entonces un murciélago de la fruta voló despavorido muy cerca de mí, con eso entendí que el humano estaba trabajando. Nuevamente abrí mis alas y volé hacia la granja.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GRANJA, NARRACIÓN DE ALEX (O sea yo, like si me extrañaron jeje okno)**

Me encontraba peleando contra una gran parvada de murciélagos de la fruta, con la ayuda de Big Mac y Applejack. Por mi lado era una pelea aérea, mientras que del lado de los Apple era en tierra.

 **-Alex:** No pensé que estas cosas regresarían tan pronto

Las plagas intentaban morderme más a mí que a mis amigos, pero yo detenía sus ataques con el escudo de madera que Big Mac hizo para mí el día anterior; luego, mientras estaban cerca, los atacaba con mi espada de madera, haciendo que huyeran de a poco. Mientras tanto en tierra, los granjeros pateaban a los murciélagos para ahuyentarlos

 **-Applejack:** Es por eso que te contratamos Alex, las plagas atacan la huerta muy seguido -decía mientras seguía peleando-

 **-Big Mac:** Eeyup

Luchábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas para salvar las manzanas, y de a poco se iban reduciendo las amenazas, pero en un acto desesperado, los murciélagos que quedaban se agruparon y crearon una gran boca que nos rugió con fuerza, haciéndonos retroceder. La boca se empezó a acercar a los manzanos, hasta que un halcón se interpuso en su camino, era Trueno, quien tomó mucho aire y lo dejó salir en forma de ondas sonoras gigantes, los murciélagos se separaron y huyeron por esa gran explosión.

 **-Pensamiento de Trueno:** "Eso les enseñará, por montoneros"

Trueno bajó hasta donde estaba y se posó en mi hombro

 **-Alex:** Jeje, gracias Trueno -le acaricié su cabeza y descendí a tierra- bien, creo que eso fue todo, no volverán en un par de días, eso seguro

 **-Applejack:** ¿Que corrales acaba de suceder? -se me acercó muy asombrada- ese halcón los mandó a volar solo con su voz

 **-Big Mac:** Eeyup

 **-Alex:** Ah cierto, no los presenté antes, chicos, éste es Trueno -lo señalo- es mi compañero, y como ya pudieron ver no recibió su nombre solo porque me gustara

 **-Trueno:** *Trummmmmm* (Un gusto)

 **-Applejack:** Nunca había visto a un ave como esa, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

 **-Alex:** En el bosque Everfree, lo rescaté de una trampa de lianas y me tomó cariño-

 **-Trueno:** *Trummmmmm* (Ejem)

 **-Alex:** Ok ok, él también me rescató por lo que estamos a mano

El me dio un leve golpe en la nuca con su ala, a lo que yo respondí riendo un poco

 **-Alex:** Jeje, ay Trueno no sabía que eras así de orgulloso

 **-Trueno:** *Trummmmmm* (Hmp)

Los ponis granjeros y yo nos reímos al ver la actitud de Trueno, así como él también empezó a reír al cabo de un rato.

Luego de eso volvimos a trabajar, hasta que dieron las doce de medio día, a esa hora, todos en la granja nos tomamos un descanso y nos reunimos en el comedor para comer algo y recuperar energías. El día de hoy le tocaba cocinar a Big Macintosh, por lo que el poni rojo se fue a la casa dentro de la granja a preparar la comida, aunque no lo crean Big Mac es un gran chef.

Volviendo al comedor, estábamos reunidos Applejack, su hermanita Applebloom, la abuela Smith y yo claro, empezamos a conversar de distintos temas, incluso aproveche para preguntar algunas cosas sobre construcción, pero luego de 10 minutos de charla Applebloom saco un tema algo especial.

 **-Applebloom:** Oye Alex -me miró la potranca-

 **-Alex:** ¿Si Applebloom? ¿Qué pasa?

 **-Applebloom:** ¿Cómo era tu vida en el mundo de los humanos?

Eso me sorprendió, realmente nunca había hablado con ningún poni sobre mi vida pasada en el mundo humano

 **-Alex:** Bueno, no hay mucho que contar realmente, solo era uno entre cientos de humanos

 **-Applebloom:** ¿Y cómo es tu familia? ¿La visitas de vez en cuando?

 **-Alex:** ¿Mi familia?... mi familia...

Ya no supe que decirle, mis padres habían fallecido hace ya poco más de un año, no quería decirle la verdad... pero sabía que era mejor decirlo a guardármelo toda la vida

 **-Alex:** Mi familia... murió hace más o menos un año...

Los Apple se quedaron callados al escuchar eso

 **-Alex:** Verán...

 **UN DIA COMO ESTE HACE UN AÑO**

 _Yo estaba en casa con mis padres, mirando mi programa favorito; yo estaba sentado en el suelo mirando la televisión muy atento, mientras que mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá cuidando de mí, no lo parecía pero a ellos también les gustaba el show. Ese día llegó una carta a la casa, por lo que papá se levantó y la revisó, luego de haberla leído tomó su saco y abrió la puerta con la intención de salir_

 _ **-María:**_ _¿Brian? Cariño, ¿A dónde vas?_

 _ **-Brian:**_ _Me llegó una carta del trabajo, quieren que vaya a revisar algunas cosas, regresaré pronto_

 _Papá salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mamá y yo nos dispusimos a seguir esperando viendo la televisión, pero pasaron los días y papá seguía sin volver... una semana después mi programa favorito fue interrumpido por una noticia trágica, el lugar donde papá trabajaba había sufrido un incidente el mismo día que fue llamado: Todo el lugar había sido víctima de una inmensa explosión dentro de las instalaciones, la cual dejó a varios muertos dentro, entre los cuales se confirmó la muerte de mi padre. Mamá y yo... *snif* empezamos a llorar al saber que papá había sido víctima de esa explosión... *snif* mamá intentaba calmarme pero... pero..._

 **DE VUELTA EN LA GRANJA**

Dejé de contar mi historia debido a lo triste que me ponía recordar todo eso, tanto así que estaba llorando aún después de dejar de contar

 **-Applejack:** Alex *snif* ¿Estas bien? -decía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos-

 **-Alex:** S-si *snif* si estoy bien... solo algo triste es todo... *snif* perdón sino les puedo seguir contando mi historia pero-

Pero entonces fui callado por un abrazo de parte de Applejack, el poni estaba llorando a la vez que me daba consuelo

 **-Applejack:** No es necesario *snif* que sigas sino quieres...

 **-Alex:** Applejack...

Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer hasta que finalmente rompí en llanto sobre el hombro de la poni granjera, ella me daba palmadas leves en mi espalda con sus cascos mientras yo seguía llorando.

Luego de un rato, finalmente había terminado de desahogarme, me sentía bien pero aun algo triste

 **-Applejack:** ¿Te sientes mejor compañero?

 **-Alex:** Si -me sequé algunas lágrimas- gracias Applejack, en serio me ayudó

 **-Applejack:** No fue nada Alex... la verdad, entiendo tu dolor

 **-Alex:** ¿E-en serio?

Applejack me empezó a contar que ella también había perdido a sus padres hace ya mucho tiempo en un accidente que ocurrió en la granja, cada que recordaba esa historia se ponía triste, tanto así que mientras me contaba algunas lágrimas se le escapaban.

 **-Alex:** Applejack...

 **-Applejack:** Cada vez que recuerdo ese momento *snif* siento como si mi corazón se rompiese...

La mirada de tristeza que tenía Applejack me recordaba mucho a la que yo tenía hace un año, luego de perder a mis padres.

 **-Alex:** Applejack, dime, ¿Cómo hiciste para olvidarlo?

 **-Applejack:** No lo he olvidado compañero...

 **-Alex:** ¿Por qué no? ¿No te pone triste recordar ese momento?

 **-Applejack:** Claro que sí, pero... también me alegra

 **-Alex:** No entiendo

 **-Applejack:** Tal vez deba recordar la muerte de mis padres, pero, también recuerdo el último momento que pasé con ellos, y eso me hace muy feliz

 **-Alex:** Applejack...

Todo este tiempo, yo había estado intentando olvidar aquel momento, ya que cada noche lloraba hasta quedarme dormido; pero Applejack, siempre la veía tan feliz, tan animada, y todo este tiempo cargó con el peso de ese recuerdo... tal vez... solo tal vez... yo también pueda, o más bien, debo cargar con mi propio peso.

Unos momentos después de haberme dicho aquello, pude notar que la poni granjera iba a llorar nuevamente, por lo que, esta vez, yo la abracé a ella, dándole consuelo como ella hizo conmigo. Casi de inmediato correspondió el abrazo y empezó a llorar en mi hombro.

Luego de aquel momento Big Mac llegó con la comida algo curioso, llegó en el momento en que estaba ayudando a Applejack a desahogarse; en fin, luego de la comida seguimos con nuestro horario de trabajo normal, aunque normal en mi caso fue ahuyentar plagas y vigilar que no volvieran.

 **Y VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

La jornada de trabajo había terminado, ya era algo tarde y me disponía a volver a trabajar en casa, por lo que me despedí de la familia Apple y volé a mi hogar.

Cuando llegué a mi casa pude ver a Trueno parado sobre la agarradera de una caja de herramienta con varias cajas con clavos a los lados, además de la madera que estaba bajo la nube en tierra.

 **-Trueno:** *Trummmmmm* (Hola Alex)

 **-Alex:** Ay Trueno, gracias por juntar todo para mi *bostezo* pero no estoy de mucho humor para trabajar ahora, tal vez mañana

Me dirigí a donde estaba mi almohada y mi sabana de nubes y me recosté arropándome completamente. Trueno solo me miró y se fue a acostar el también, al parecer no pensaba rogarme mucho. Ambos ya estábamos listos para dormir, pero cuando apenas empezaba a cerrar los ojos, un grito de terror invadió mis oídos, evitando que pudiera dormir. Ese grito venia del pueblo, ya que al parecer una bestia la estaba atacando. Rápidamente salí de mi cama improvisada, tomé mi espada y mi escudo y volé hacia el pueblo, donde me encontré con una sorpresa muy familiar.

 **-Trixie:** ¡Eso es, teman al inmenso poder de la gran y poderosa Trixie! -eso gritaba estando encima de una osa menor, la cual estaba siendo controlada por la magia de Trixie- ¿Se atrevieron a desafiarme? ¡Ahora yo les enseñaré lo que pasa cuando me desafían!

La bestia estaba destruyendo todo lo que se interponía en su camino, edificios, hogares, incluso intentaba aplastar ponis, por lo que tome mi espada y mi escudo entre mis manos y me lancé junto con Trueno hacia done estaba Trixie para detenerla.

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "¿Que rayos está pasando aquí? No recordaba que la osa menor destruyera así el pueblo, ni que Trixie fuera tan poderosa. Como sea, debo detenerla"

Ya estaba cerca de ella, por lo que la intenté golpear con mi espada, pero un campo de fuerza mágico detuvo mi ataque

 **-Trixie:** ¿En serio crees que puedes conmigo humano?

 **-Alex:** No lo sabré sino lo intento

Coloqué mis pies sobre la cabeza de la osa y empecé a golpear rápida y fuertemente el escudo burbuja de Trixie, ella solo se reía mientras veía como mis ataques no hacían efecto

 **-Trixie:** Basta de tonterías, tengo una misión y un horario que cumplir

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "¿De qué rayos está hablando?

La unicornio levantó uno de sus cascos y lo acercó a su cabeza, la osa copió el mismo movimiento y me tomó con su garra, me quejé un poco ya que me había apretado con fuerza. Trixie sacudió su casco hacia abajo, haciendo que la osa me lanzara con fuerza hacia el suelo. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó en el lugar donde impacte, afortunadamente seguía vivo pero con un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo.

 **-Alex:** A-auch... no recordaba que Trixie pudiera controlar a una osa menor... ¿Qué está pasando?

Había cerrado mis ojos en el momento que me estrellé, muy difícilmente los abrí, solo para darme cuenta de algo que me dejó aterrado

 **-Alex:** E-esa no es... una osa menor... es... es... la osa mayor!

En efecto, Trixie estaba montada sobre una osa mayor, y lo más increíble y extraño, era que la estaba controlando como si nada. La bestia se empezó a acercar a donde estaba, intentaba levantarme pero seguía muy herido.

 **-Trixie:** ¿Que pasa miserable humano? ¿Ya te rendiste tan pronto? Pensé que darías más pelea, bueno, acabemos con esto rápido que tengo prisa

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Trixie habla muy extraño, ¿cuánto ha cambiado este capítulo?"

Trixie volvió a levantar su casco, haciendo que la osa mayor también alzara su pata, y al sacudir su casco nuevamente la osa hizo descender su garra hacia mí a gran velocidad. Cerré mis ojos y la garra de la osa impactó contra mí levantando una gran capa de humo.

 **-Trixie:** Listo, eso fue fácil, supongo que lo sobreestimaron

La osa mayor empezó a soplar con fuerza, dispersando así el humo. Una vez que el polvo se fue, Trixie observó sorprendida como yo seguía vivo, antes de ser aplastado un campo de fuerza un poco agrietado me había protegido, no me había dado cuenta de eso sino hasta después que abrí mis ojos, y vaya mi sorpresa al ver que Twilight estaba junto a mi usando toda su magia en la barrera.

 **-Alex:** ¡Twilight! Oh gracias a Celestia que estas aquí, por poco y no-

Dejé de hablar y mi expresión de alegría cambió a susto al ver sangre que salía de la nariz de la unicornio, se había sobre exigido para protegerme

 **-Alex:** Twilight...

 **-Twilight:** Estoy bien... uf... no pasa nada

 **-Trixie:** Maldita unicornio ¡Apártate de mi camino!

La osa mayor volvió a golpear el campo de fuerza, haciendo que se agrietara más y que Twilight diera un quejido de dolor. Intenté levantarme para ayudar pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

 **-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Maldición..."

 **-Trixie:** Maldita unicornio, ningún poni podría resistir algo así, en fin, es solo cuestión de tiempo

Empezó a mover sus cascos haciendo que la osa mayor golpeara repetidamente con ambas patas la barrera de Twilight, con cada golpe se agrietaba más, Twilight sufría más y más y la sangre no paraba de salir de su nariz, yo sentía ganas de llorar al ver todo eso y no poder hacer nada. La osa mayor alzó su garra y la dirigió hacia nosotros con toda su fuerza, haciendo que la barrera estallara y que Twilight cayera inconsciente. Al verla desmayarse rápidamente sentí que mi cuerpo se movió solo y la atrapé entre mis brazos.

 **-Alex:** ¡Gah!... aun me duele moverme... -miré a la unicornio desmayada- Twilight...

Escuche levemente como alcanzó a murmurar "Alex..." con sus últimas fuerzas, suspiré aliviado porque aún estaba viva

 **-Trixie:** Ajajajajajaja, al fin cayó, ahora, a terminar con el humano

La osa mayor se acercó hasta nosotros y nuevamente nos atacó con su garra, yo me interpuse entre el ataque y Twilight, ella casi dio su vida por mí, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero algo extraño pasaba, la osa se detuvo en seco a unos cuantos centímetros de nosotros, y la más sorprendida por este caso fue Trixie.

 **-Trixie:** ¿Que sucede? -volvió a sacudir su casco- vamos maldita bestia, ¡acábalos!

La osa mayor se volvió a mover, pero esta vez movió su garra hacia Trixie, la cual intentó evitar que la atrapara con su burbuja, la cual la osa aplastó fácilmente, tomando a Trixie con su garra. Una vez la tuvo en sus patas la acercó a su rostro, se alcanzó a ver como los ojos de la bestia cambiaban de un extraño tono verde a su tono natural, aclarando que la unicornio ya no tenía control sobre ella

 **-Trixie:** Cambios, se agotó el tiempo

La osa le rugió con fuerza, haciendo que algo raro pasara, la piel de Trixie empezaba a cambiar de color, se tornaba negra y varios huecos aparecían por todo su cuerpo, alas como de insecto brotaron de su espalda y sus ojos se volvieron verdes completamente

 **-Alex:** ¡Un Changeling! Debí saber que Trixie no sería capaz de algo así

 **-Changeling:** ¡Doble cambios! Me descubrieron -volteó a ver a la osa- todo esto es tu culpa maldita bestia de Everfree

El Changeling le empezó a apuntar a la osa con su cuerno y le disparó un gran rayo de magia, haciendo que desapareciera en el aire, seguramente la había enviado de vuelta a su nido por miedo a tener que enfrentarla

 **-Changeling:** Pero esto no se va a quedar así, ¡¿Me oíste humano? Esto no se va a quedar así!

Voló hacia nosotros con intención de matarnos, yo estaba listo para golpearlo con mi espada, pero de pronto algo me empujó, había sido Twilight, la cual fue tacleada por el Changeling, el cual después desapareció en el aire junto con ella.

 **-Alex:** No... ¡No!... ¡Twilight!...

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, después de eso, caí desmayado muy débil, no alcance a ver, pero una sombra con forma de unicornio se acercó a mí...

 **FIN**

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Y hasta ahí llega otro emocionante episodio, me hubiera gustado dejar este sin comentarios finales para dejarlos en suspenso, pero no me pude resistir. Este capítulo iba a ser subido el 14 de febrero como una especie de especial de San Valentín pero tristemente me atrasé un día, perdón jeje; y si, sé que este capítulo no tuvo romance, ni que es 14 de febrero en Equestria (ya que apenas es 8 de febrero) pero les quise dejar un último mensaje al final: Cuando un chico/chica/humano/poni ama a alguien, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él/ella, aunque signifique arriesgar su propia vida. Y bueno, sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	9. Cap9: El Changeling Drex

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

"Los humanos sólo se fijan en lo que uno hace, pero no se fijan en lo que uno no hace"

Alex Tools  
A_e_ _oo_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: El Changeling Drex**

 **EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO, MUY LEJOS DE EQUESTRIA (Narración en tercera persona)**

Todo comienza en un lugar oscuro, frío, húmedo, e incluso me atrevería a decirlo, aterrador; se encontraba una unicornio, de pelaje color lavanda, desmayada de momento, aunque al cabo de unos segundos se empezó a despertar. Empezó a abrir sus ojos leve y lentamente, pero cuando los abrió completamente se percató que se encontraba en una celda con barras de un color extraño, parecido al negro pero aun más oscuro; sus cascos estaban sujetados por cuatro grilletes individuales, los cuales estaban sujetados a una pared, además de que tenía un anillo en su cuerno, del mismo color que los barrotes y los grilletes

 **-Twilight:** (¿En donde estoy?) ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Alguien me escucha?! ¡Por favor, cualquier poni, ayúdenme! -gritaba la unicornio en busca de ayuda, cuando de pronto una puerta se abrió y dejó entrar algo de luz, una figura extraña entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, la figura procedió a acercarse a la celda donde estaba la unicornio y la miró directo a los ojos, haciendo que se aterrara un poco- ¿Q-q-qué eres tu?

El aspecto de la figura era un tanto extraño, era similar a un alicornio puesto que tenía forma de poni, cuerno y alas, pero también tenía agujeros en su cuerpo, sus alas y cuerno eran diferentes y sus ojos parecían los de un insecto

 **-Changeling:** Esa no es la pregunta que deberías hacerme, mas bien deberías preguntar "¿Que van a hacerme?"

 **-Twilight:** ¿Qué? ¿Hacerme? -rápidamente se alejó del Changeling lo mas rápido que pudo- ¡¿Que piensan hacerme?! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! ¡¿Que quieres de mi?!

 **-Changeling:** No te incumbe, fue por accidente, y nada, en ese orden. Me enviaron a ver si seguías viva, estuviste desmayada por tres días

 **-Twilight:** ¡¿Tres días?!

 **-Changeling:** Si, empezaba a creer que estabas muerta, después de lo que nos contó Drex pensábamos que tu cerebro había explotado

 **-Twilight:** ¿Drex?

 **-Changeling:** ¿Acaso todos los ponis siempre responden preguntas con más preguntas? Como sea, ahora que estas despierta debes venir conmigo

 **-Twilight:** Ni loca pienso acompañarte

-Changeling: Oh disculpa, tal ves no me expresé correctamente, VAS a venir conmigo

Twilight solo se quedó callada mientras lo miraba, en su rostro se podía ver como decía "no" con la mirada, aunque eso no le gustó al Changeling

 **-Changeling:** Lastima, quería hacer esto por las buenas -su cuerno empezó a brillar- pero veo que todos los ponis son iguales, no les gusta cooperar

De pronto, las cadenas que sujetaban a Twilight, así como el anillo en su cuerno, empezaron a emitir un brillo verdoso. La unicornio empezó a tambalearse hasta caer al suelo, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar; al parecer las cadenas le estaban robando su energía, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro para ella.

 **-Changeling:** Bien, así está mejor

Las cadenas dejaron de brillar y el Changeling abrió la puerta de la celda, con su magia, hizo levitar a Twilight y la sacó de ahí para llevársela fuera de esa prisión, abrió la puerta por la que entró y se fue junto con la unicornio.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONYVILLE**

Las cosas no eran mejor en el pueblo de Ponyville, en esta ocasión empezamos en la habitación de un hospital, donde estaban reunidas las mane six (menos Twilight) y el halcón Trueno alrededor de una cama, en ella descansaba nuestro protagonista, Alex Tools. El humano se encontraba desmayado después de aquella "batalla" que tuvieron contra la osa mayor y la falsa Trixie, oh y posdata, el humano lleva tres días desmayado, su cuerpo se encontraba conectado a varias máquinas las cuales ayudaban para alimentarlo, puesto que los doctores no sabían cuando despertaría

 **-Fluttershy:** Pobre Alex, lleva tres días en cama, espero que se mejore pronto

 **-Applejack:** Seguro lo hará terroncito -dijo volteando a verla- lo he visto pelear más que cualquier otro poni, y estoy segura que se despertará pronto

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Pero esas eran simples plagas Applejack -remarcó la pegaso- esta vez se enfrentó a una osa mayor solo, esas cosas son imposibles de afrontar estando solo

 **-Rarity:** Pero él no estaba solo querida -le aclaró la unicornio- estaba con Twilight

 **-Alex:** ... Twilight...

Se alcanzó a escuchar levemente como Alex empezaba a murmurar el nombre de aquella unicornio que lo salvó de la osa mayor

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Ha mencionado el nombre de Twilight ya 10 veces desde que se desmayó

 **-Applejack:** ¿En serio las estas contando?

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Si, me aburrí de esperar a que Alex se despertara, así que decidí contar las veces que susurra "Twilight" para entretenerme

 **-Alex:** ... Twilight...

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Once

 **-Rarity:** Querida eso fue grosero, no estamos aquí para divertirnos, vinimos a ver a nuestro amigo

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Lo siento, tienes razón Rarity

 **-Trueno:** (Pobre humano, ¿en que estará pensando justo ahora?)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MENTE DEL HUMANO**

Todo se encontraba oscuro, no había más que una oscuridad infinita, en ese lugar sólo se podía observar a una figura extraña, un Changeling siendo más preciso, llevándose a Twilight en una celda, se podía ver que el humano los perseguía, pero cada vez, la jaula, así como Twilight, se alejaban más y más de su alcance. Cuando se perdió de vista, el humano cayó al suelo de rodillas y agachó la mirada

 **-Alex:** Twilight... lo siento... no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte

... _"Patético"_... fue lo que se alcanzó a escuchar en los alrededores

 **-Alex:** ¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí? -empezó a ver en todas direcciones-

... _"No pudiste salvarla"_...

 **-Alex:** -rápidamente se puso de pie- Muéstrate, no te tengo miedo

Siguió buscando el origen de esa voz, hasta que finalmente se topó con una osa mayor, la misma de aquella ocasión, la cual estaba hablándole

 **-Osa mayor:** Eres débil humano... no pudiste protegerla... volviste a fallar...

 **-Alex:** Tu, ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! -dijo con un tono de enojo-

 **-Osa mayor:** No, es culpa tuya, de haber sido más fuerte, el Changeling no se la hubiera llevado

Alex sabía que era verdad, de haber aguantado más, ella no hubiera intervenido, y sino hubiera intervenido no habría sido secuestrada

 **-Alex:** Es cierto... es mi culpa que Twilight se fuera... ¿Por qué no fui yo?

 **-Osa mayor:** Igual que hace 1 año, tu debilidad fue la culpable...

El humano empezó a llorar al recordar aquel acontecimiento, hace un año... fue la muerte de su madre

 **-Osa mayor:** Fuiste... DÉBIL

 **-Alex:** ¡No!

 **DE VUELTA EN EL HOSPITAL**

Las chicas seguían alrededor de la cama, esperando a que el humano despertara. De pronto, el humano se levantó de golpe y voló fuera de la cama, al tocar el suelo cayó como muñeco de trapo, aun estaba débil por aquella pelea.

 **(Narración de Alex)**

 **-Alex:** ¡Auch! -al caer al suelo sentí como si mis huesos se hubieran hecho trizas-

Las chicas se acercaron a mi y me ayudaron a levantar, sentía como mi cuerpo me mataba mientras me cargaban hasta la cama, una vez estuve recostado empecé a sentirme mejor

 **-Alex:** Uf... gracias chicas

 **-Applejack:** ¿Ven? Les dije que debíamos atarlo a la cama desde el primer día, sabía que esto pasaría cuando se despertara

 **-Rarity:** Por favor Applejack, todas estuvimos de acuerdo en que era demasiado

 **-Pinkie Pie:** Además de que el doctor se opuso

De pronto, alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación y se escuchó una voz bastante familiar

 **-Trixie:** ¿Hola? ¿La gran y poderosa Trixie ya puede pasar?

 **-Alex:** ¡¿Trixie?! -intenté levantarme de nuevo, pero no pude debido a varias ataduras que sujetaban mis extremidades a la cama-

 **-Applejack:** ¿Lo ven?, mas vale prevenir que curar

 **-Rarity:** Adelante querida

La puerta se abrió, y lo primero que vi fue a esa unicornio que había destruido todo Ponyville, solo que ya no tenía ni su capa ni su sombrero

 **-Rarity:** Alex, todas queremos que te calmes y escuches a Trixie

 **-Alex:** ¿Escuchar? Lo único que quiero escuchar de ella es la ubicación donde escondieron a Twilight, ella y su amigo Changeling

 **-Rarity:** Esa es la cosa querido, ella no tuvo nada que ver con aquel incidente

 **-Alex:** Espera, ¿Qué?

 **-Trixie:** Si, como ella dijo, yo también fui una víctima, veras...

 _ **FLASHBACK (Narración de Trixie)**_

 _Era una tarde de primavera, y el sol hacía lucir maravillosa a la gran y poderosa Trixie..._

 **-Alex:** -en ese momento la interrumpí- ¿Podrías saltar a la parte que me interesa?

De acuerdo de acuerdo, ejem...

 _ **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 _Después de mi show me dispuse a descansar en mi camerino luego de haber asombrado a los ponis de Ponyville con mis increíbles habilidades mágicas, recuerdo que me quité mi sombrero y mi capa y los dejé en un perchero que tenía en un rincón. Unos momentos después de eso, escuché como alguien abrió la puerta de mi carreta y corrió directo hacia mi, no pude ver bien lo que pasó, fue demasiado rápido, para cuando me di cuenta ya había sido atrapada, tenia mis cascos atados y con una mordaza que me impedía hablar. Intenté liberarme con magia, pero me habían colocado un extraño anillo negro en el cuerno que no me dejaba usar mi poder._

 _Luego de varias horas forcejeando y tratando de pedir ayuda, un halcón entró por una ventana de mi carrera y me liberó de mis restricciones. Ese halcón era el mismo que está contigo justo ahora humano; luego de eso me hizo que lo siguiera hasta el pueblo, el cual se encontraba destrozado, donde te encontré tirado en el suelo, decidí llevarte al hospital más cercano, y luego de eso el halcón fue a buscar a tus amigas, yo decidí quedarme contigo, pero no despertabas._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

 **-Rainbow Dash:** Luego de eso llegamos nosotras y le pedimos que te esperara afuera, sabíamos que reaccionarias como loco al verla

 **-Alex:** (En serio me conocen muy bien) Bueno... perdón Trixie, no era mi intención actuar así

 **-Trixie:** Para la próxima piensa antes de actuar, y pensar que me preocupé por ti -sale de la habitación indignada-

 **-Alex:** Ay, creo que eso pudo haber salido mejor

 **-Applejack:** Estoy de acuerdo

Todas asintieron al unísono, lo cual me recordó algo

 **-Alex:** Pero esperen, si ella no se llevo a Twilight, ¿Entonces quién? ¿Y a dónde?

Ninguna me respondió, eso me dio a entender que no tenían ni idea

 **-Alex:** Entiendo...

En ese momento, lo primero que me recorrió la mente fue salir a buscarla, pero después de ver como mi cuerpo se desmoronó preferí quedarme a descansar, las chicas intentaban animarme, diciéndome que la princesa Celestia ya había enviado guardias a buscarla, y aunque me hizo sentir un poco mejor me seguía sintiendo mal por no poder hacer nada.

Luego de un rato entró un poni con bata de doctor y les pidió a las chicas que se retiraran, ellas obedecieron y se fueron, no sin antes despedirse de mi (y también desatarme). Una ves estuve solo, decidí descansar un poco, al final me terminé quedando dormido.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN AQUEL OTRO LUGAR (Narración en tercera persona)**

Esta vez nos situamos en una especie de sala del trono, se podían apreciar dos tronos ocultos en las sombras, en uno se encontraba sentada una silueta oscura con forma de poni, y en el otro un gran espejo de cristal, los tronos eran para un rey y una reina, aunque a simple vista no se sabía bien quién era quién; frente a los tronos se hallaba un Changeling haciendo una reverencia

 **-Drex:** Su majestad, ¿Me mandó a llamar?

 **-Silueta:** Así es Drex, te mandamos a llamar para discutir tu reciente fracaso

 **-Espejo:** ¡¿Cómo pudiste fallar si te dimos el poder de controlar a la cuarta cosa viva mas fuerte de toda Equestria?!

 **-Silueta:** Mi rey tranquilízate, recuerda lo que pasa cuando te enojas

La voz de la silueta oscura era bastante extraña, pero no tanto como la de aquel espejo, al parecer el que estaba en él era el rey y la silueta la reina

 **-Drex:** Le ruego me disculpe mi rey, me confié y-

En ese momento Drex fue interrumpido por un gran golpe que se escuchó del espejo

 **-Rey:** Te dije claramente que no debías confiarte con el humano, y me desobedeciste, a cualquier otro soldado lo hubiera ejecutado desde el momento en que me hubiera llegado la noticia

El rey se escuchaba muy enojado. Drex se sentía aterrado por lo que agachó la cabeza mientras pedía piedad

 **-Rey:** Aunque, tu habilidad única me es de lo más útil, y siendo uno de mis mejores Changelings sería un desperdicio ejecutarte

En ese momento una puerta se abrió, la luz entró, dejando ver que aquella silueta era Chrysalis, la reina Changeling, aunque no se podía ver a quien estaba en el espejo; por aquella puerta entró un Changeling cargando a una unicornio, esa unicornio era Twilight.

 **-Changeling:** Señor, he traído a la prisionera

 **-Rey:** Excelente, déjala junto a Drex

El Changeling obedeció, después de eso se retiró haciendo una reverencia

 **-Rey:** Escúchame bien Drex, tienes solo una oportunidad más, quiero que te deshagas de la unicornio que trajiste contigo, ahora conoce nuestra ubicación por lo que es un peligro para nuestros planes, seguro podrás con una simple ejecución

 **-Drex:** E-entiendo mi rey -la cargó con su magia y salió a gran velocidad de la sala del trono, al parecer se dirigió hacia una especie de sala de ejecución

 **-Reina Chrysalis:** Te has ablandado Kris, hace 5 millones de años lo hubieras ejecutado sin piedad

 **-Rey "Kris":** Hace 5 millones de años teníamos más soldados capacitados para acabar con reinos enteros, contábamos con millones de Changelings, pero ahora por culpa de las enfermedades y la falta de alimento solo tenemos medio millón de soldados, y solo el 1% de ese numero esta capacitado para pelear, el resto aún son unos niños, si ejecuto a cada buen soldado que nos falla no tendríamos a nadie capaz de defender a los Changelings... ***suspira*** si tan solo pudiéramos dejar todo esto atrás Chrysi

 **-Reina Chrysalis:** Sabes que eso es imposible mi rey, el pasado nos ha definido ya, y no podemos hacer nada para remediar eso, hasta que no hayamos eliminado a todos los humanos no podremos vivir en paz, solo nos queda seguir adelante

 **-Rey "Kris":** Si, es cierto... solo nos queda seguir adelante... (arrastrando el peso que nos dejó el pasado)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA DE EJECUCIÓN... ¿Cómo dicen? ¿Que se fue a dónde? Oh bueno... MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOSPITAL DE PONYVILLE**

Ya era de noche, la luna había salido, y todos estaban dormidos, incluyendo al humano, cuando de pronto algo entró al cuarto donde estaba descansando, fue tan rápido y silencioso que nadie se dio cuenta de nada, en cosa de segundos, Twilight había terminado en brazos del humano sin cadenas ni aquel anillo. Mientras tanto, algo se alejaba rápidamente del pueblo, era Drex, al parecer había preferido no asesinar a la unicornio

 **-Pensamiento de Drex:** "Lo siento mi rey, pero por mas malvado que sea, juré no matar a ningún inocente otra ves, y ese humano... tch, mejor me olvido de él"

Drex siguió corriendo de vuelta al lugar de donde vino, dejando muchos misterios detrás de él

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **-ALTRESMIL:** Hola gente de Internet, antes de que me empiecen a rastrear vía satélite para saber donde vivo y venirse a quejar sobre por qué el capitulo fue tan corto si me tardé mucho en hacerlo déjenme decirles un par de cosas, este capítulo iba a ser mas largo, pero luego pensé que algunas cosas no necesitaban ser explicadas tan a fondo, así que acorte algunas cosas, segundo, que sea corto no significa que los siguientes seran asi también, solo que este abarcó lo que debía abarcar y no mas, tercero, lo del inicio es algo que quería implementar en cierto punto más adelante, pero me pareció apropiado hacerlo ahora, si alguien tiene alguna otra frase, punto de vista, refrán o algo así pueden dejarlo en los comentarios o por un mensaje, lo cual me recuerda que pueden seguirme en mi Facebook (ALTRESMIL Escritor) ahí publico adelantos del siguiente capítulo, y una que otra cosa, no muy seguido pero lo hago, las frases irán apareciendo en capítulos donde tengan relación, así como también en mi Facebook donde les dejaré mis comentarios, cuarto, se que dije que solo serían un par de cosas, pero ni modo, y ya sin más me voy a esconder al área 51 antes que alguien me rastree para reclamarme, nos vemos cuando tenga listo el siguiente capítulo, hasta la próxima.

Posdata, un saludo especial para mi nee (ella sabe quién es), en serio quiere aparecer en la historia pero aún no es el momento, así que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, te quiero nee, ah y feliz cumpleaños, hasta pronto.


End file.
